


Story Collection

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Batman (Comics), Code Geass, Danny Phantom, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, RWBY, Scott Pilgrim - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Mindbreak, Multi, Smut, mindcontrol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: A series of various one-shots featuring multiple fandoms. Currently ongoing.





	1. Rivalz's Geass of absolute obediance (Code Geass)

**Code Geass- Rivalz’s reign of Absolute Obedience**

By Azure

  


Time Date set from R1 to R2. 

 

“Man, time’s certainly been slipping by lately and I’m really regretting not doing much with it.” A youthful voice of a blue haired teenager said to himself as he guided his inert motorcycle along the freeway sides to bring it to a gas station. It had been emptied of fuel earlier due to his own negligence and mildly damaged on the side as a result of getting caught up in another one of Lelouch’s mishaps.

Recently Rivalz and yet undergone an unexpected life-threatening adventure simply by hanging out with his best friend Lelouch Lamperouge, and right now his bike was paying for it.

“The jerk could’ve least reminded me that I forgot to put gas before we got tangled up in all that craziness. In the middle of it all my bike ended up getting battered to the side by one of those Nightmares piloted by the police and I’m not even insured!” He yelled menacingly to the skies then slumped soon after.

“Oh who am I kidding. That’s just my usual luck, nothing out of the ordinary. On top of everything I can’t stop thinking about how that new kid Suzaku might come in and sweep Milly off her feet to take her on a honeymoon. All the girls were impressed and gushing when he set foot inside our school and I’ve been here for years not having any cute gal look at me once like that.” Rivalz narrated to himself clenching his fist when the fantasy of Suzaku and Milly Ashford getting romantic played in his mind.

“He’s right up there with Lelouch himself in how many girls long for him.” Rivalz added looking over to his trusty bike for an answer. It gave none obviously, sighing to himself he continued on forward down the more urban route of the path leading to the school when something caught his eye when passing the next building.

“Huh? When did that get there?”

Between the buildings bridging Old Area Eleven and the modern city there was a spacious impoverished alleyway with a large looking vehicle designed in Britannian colors and no one around it.

“Whoah…” He uttered in awe feeling drawn in.

When Rivalz got a closer look at it he identified what it was; It was a high class yet obviously battle-worn Britannian command center. A mobile type that apparently probably belonged to royalty, but what befuddled Rivalz was that it appeared to be abandoned. The student secretly questioned why something of great value was over here discarded on the fringe between Area Eleven slums known as Shinjuku and the rest of modern civilization.

‘I must’ve taken this route about a dozen times and never noticed it there before.’ Rivalz thought to himself when noticing it was more of a two story tall mobile lab that looked untouched yet abandoned. ‘Then again this is on the outskirts,maybe there was a battle here and the guys running it ran off. Hmm there might be something valuable in there that I could use to sell and repair my bike.’ He reasoned and turned the corner to carefully park his motorcycle in a corner before covering it with a nearby rag.

Rivalz then walked closer to the large mobile command center, taking in the extra details of its worn conditions. With a phone in one hand showing a bright flashlight he continued moving closer and waving it around to take in the surroundings.

‘’Looks like no one’s even been here. You’d think something like this wouldn’t be hard to miss.’He thought to himself when he got to the wrecked stairway connecting to the mobile base. Seeing that’s it door was open his curiosity got the better of him pushing him to go inside.

-

“Wow…” Rivalz looked around to see the somewhat wrecked interior house a bunch of non-functioning terminals and other miscellaneous tech. ‘There should at least be something here I can scavenge and palm off to fix my bike.’ He thought and started rummaging around finding various wrecked junk that had no value nor activated.

Rivalz spent at least twenty minutes scavenging only to come up with nothing of notable value. “Tch, it figures the guys who manned this probably scrapped anything that can be used against them.” He said to himself drooping until something caught his eye causing him to bolt right up.

There was a wrecked door ajar leading to somewhere that he failed to notice earlier, Rivalz walked towards it and grit his teeth as he pulled it apart with a grunt.

The distorted door broke off its rusted hinges revealing a small compartment space inside to what he assumed to be a miniature high end laboratory. There ahead on a steel desk was a shimmering steel case that may have held something of value inside.

“Jackpot.” he muttered walking over and noticing the case slightly open with the lock damaged, he pulled the rest of it open to reveal a strange yet luxurious looking smartphone device embedded into its velvet padding.

“I wonder what this is, it certainly looks nice, but why keep it inside a derelict lab in a steelcase?” He asked himself and took the device in his hands flipping it open. It immediately came to life in a gentle buzz of rainbow colored energy.

!

“Must be some new military tool made exclusively by Britannian scientists, this is too cool!” Rivalz gushed when a title displayed on the screen; “Geass Experimental”.

“Huh, while it does look like a next gen phone these are some weird cryptic functions.” Rivalz deducted while scrolling through the list of supposed functions called ‘Synthesized Geass’, there was a long list of these functions called ‘Geass’ and underneath each name was a detail of their functions, but Rivalz didn’t bother reading any of it and wrote it off as military nonsense.

One very particular function did catch his eye however;‘Absolute obedience’.

“Well this could be...heck I don’t know what it could be, but maybe this will be cool to look at if I can see what it does. Maybe it’s some special military gizmo, the Britannian guys will pay loads for it.” He said to himself before pocketing the device and heading out the lab center.

Rivalz looked around quickly scanning the room before hastily running back to his concealed vehicle.

From there it was a long arduous walk back to campus.

“Lelouch so owes me back for all the trouble, Milly and Shirley may instantly excuse him but with me I’d get an earful of a lecture. Guys like him and Suzaku though, they just get all the girls don’t they? To them they’re just teen heartthrobs right out of magazines and guys like me well…finish last.” Rivalz muttered sullenly to himself when thinking about Milly while still walking.

Fishing out the phone into his hand he looked at it with a curious eye and smiling to himself.

‘Let's see what this thing can do, even for a practical joke I think the prez l might like it.’ Rivalz thought with a smile.

Line-

After a long trip back the wayward wingman found himself alone in the council room with the device out in the open in his hands. Curiosity was getting to him in regards to the phone, so here it was being examined again. His eyes kept coming back to that ‘Absolute Obedience’ function under the ‘Geass’ bracket. ‘Maybe it’s some sort of game or ringtone…?’

‘Everyone else might be out doing whatever they do; Lelouch doing lord knows, but I know the prez herself will be arriving. She never misses a meeting or skips a time to visit the council room. Should be around this time...’ He thought to himself tinkering with the phone.

On the selection list of ‘Replicated Geass’ he found his eyes coming back to Absolute obedience’ time and again while having mischievous naughty thoughts in mind when reading it. He also noticed something called ‘Geass canceler, which he assumed was an ‘undo’ button for the others.

“So many cool and cryptic functions to try, but if this is some kind of military tool then isn’t it harmful? Maybe it is just some nothing tool that I could only use for pranks.” He questioned himself when the door opened startling him to pocket it away.

Rivalz was then met with the bright blonde face of Milly Ashford.

‘Oh Rivalz, there you are! I’m glad to see you’re finally back from the usual trouble you get into with Lelouch.” Milly expressed in her usual pleasant cheery tone.

Rivalz sighed pleasantly when taking her when entering the room in her school uniform. She was a tall gorgeous blonde with bouncy shoulder-length hair and bright blue eyes. Milly always carried an enthusiastic air about her and is always charismatic personality, she was charming, fun, and spirited. It was no secret why she was so popular basically the speaker for the entire student, even if she was only student council president. It was no secret either that Rivalz had long held a mad crush on her. Milly knew this and rebuked him with a friendly smile, and at some point even an award trophy for the heartbreak.

“Ah Prez I’m glad to see you worry about me. At least you notice when I’m here, I don’t even know what Lelouch thinks when he’s off doing whatever he does.” He answered while rubbing the back of his neck with a chuckle.

“Oh? Lulu isn’t with you?” Milly asked blinking her eyes open in small surprise.

“Nope, actually left me with a bike devoid of gasoline so I had to walk back with it. As for Lelouch...I have no idea where he is, but then again that’s just the usual business with him. ”

Milly feigned a gasp and smiled. “Oh ho, of course Lulu is at his usual shenanigans, but. It’s such a shame about your bike, Rivalz. I’ll be sure to give him a good hard chewing out about when he gets back..”  

‘Oh Prez! You are always so kind and perfect!’ He thought with a drooling face.

“Welp, better start setting up the desks on the tables. I don’t think any of our other member will be joining us today. Even Shirley, Nina, and Kallen are all out doing their own things and tending to personal matters.” Milly guess with a finger on her chin  and started picking up around the room. “Looks like it’s just you and me, Rivalz. Help me out with cleaning up a bit, will ya?” She beamed while lifting a chair up to set it upside down on the table surface.

Rivalz got up from his seat with an obedient nod. “You got it ,Milly.”

Hunching and picking up chairs and arranging various things around the room Rivalz took a look at his side to see Milly sitting herself atop one of the circular tables fanning her face with her hand apparently taking a quick break.

Grinning from ear to ear he felt this was a golden moment to snap a photo of her. Fishing out his phone, or what he felt was his phone, Rivalz aimed the camera at Milly Ashford and pressed the main ‘Go’ button on it.

!

A click and strange buzzing noise emitted from the device releasing no flash of photography, but instead a signal in the form of a floating bird of energy flying toward Milly's opened eyes.

Mental gears locked into place and the power of ‘Absolute Obedience’ has been put into effect on Milly Ashford. Her body relaxed and she stood up off her desk in a nearly robotic manner with glowing halos in the irises of her eyes. The blonde babe turned and started walking toward the ‘King’ in which she is now programmed to obey the command of.

Rivalz blinked several times noticing that no picture was taken, but instead of focusing on his phone his eyes were drawn to Milly walking toward him with a blank look on her face.

‘Huh, okay...no picture. I guess I must’ve pressed the wrong button, but uh...why is Prez up so close to me now?’ He questioned in his mind until she spoke.

“What will be your command, master?”

Rivalz felt frozen on the spot after hearing her. “Errr...say what now?”

“What will you have me do for you? I will gladly obey whatever you command of me, my liege.” Milly repeated with an eager yet monotonous tone of voice.

Rivalz however was too stunned to say anything while his brain processed this. ‘O-okay okay! This has to be Prez playing with me here, it’s just another one of her usual pranks that seems pretty weird, but I’ll play along for now.’ He reasoned then cleared his throat.

“Very well I demand you give me...a foot massage!” Rivalz declared mockingly with grin expecting a comical rebuttal from his friend, but instead…

!

“Oomphf!” He was gently shoved back onto a comfortable padded chair by Milly, who then proceeded to get on her knees and untie his shoes.

‘Is she really going for it?! I mean I know Milly’s dedicated to being whimsical and playful, sometimes in a crazy way, but this is going too far!’ He thought when feeling his socks get pulled off next showing off his bare feet to the blonde girl.

Milly picked up his right foot and placed it on a footstool nearby and started expertly grinding her fingertips in and around each smooth crevice.

Rivalz was really feeling the alarms go off in his head as well as the pleasure of having his joints ironed out by Milly’s perfectly soft fingers.

‘Huh hah! This is no prank! Something’s definitely….off.’ He trailed off when picking up the phone he used to take a picture of MiIly with and noticed it wasn’t his personal phone at all.

It was the device he found and on it’s screen it displayed ‘Absolute Obedience Geass in effect’ in the glowing ruby light.

‘It-it actually works!’ Rivalz realized with a very surprised look on his face when looking back down to see Milly working diligently on massaging his foot. She turned her head up to face and flashed that traditional winking smile which alway vexed him.

“Try not to move too much, Rivalz. I can’t do my best if you do.” She said with a beaming smile.

‘She’s still herself...but obeying me like hired help?!’ Rivalz’s mind screamed and he brought up the phone again looking over the command he enacted. ‘This is too good be true! I should see what else it says about this sweet ‘Absolute Obedience’ power.’

His bright smile dropped into one of horror when seeing the underlined subnote to the Geass’s description.

‘Each person under this Geass can only be effected once, the effect of the Geass is also permanent.’

‘Permanent!? Oh no! I gotta do something about this!’ Rivalz screamed internally when frantically scrolling through the list of powers to use that may help correct this. He didn’t mean to make Milly into a forever foot maid!

“No, no no no no, I can’t stand for Prez staying like this- oh! Here we go!” Rivalz let out with a breath of relief when bringing up ‘Geass Canceler’. Milly continued working on tenderly massaging his foot and now placed the other one up to begin work on that. The sensations of her strong yet gentle fingers made it very distracting for Rivalz to read the description of the canceler Geass, but after thoroughly glossing over it he decided on using it to reverse Milly’s state.

After the foot rub of course.

“That feels too good!” He sighed dreamily when feeling her fingers push and stroke his skin tenderly treating his soles and heels.

Minutes later Rivalz selected ‘Geass Canceler’ and aimed his phone over the diligent Milly stroking the skin of his left foot with her hands.

(Click)

!

A wave effect of mysterious spectral energy was sent out from the phone catching a Geass’d Milly in its range. Instantly she ceased her ministrations when the mechanisms inside her subconsciousness clicked back into their original positions leaving her disoriented as she stood up.

Rivalz quickly acted and selected the ‘Absolute Obedience’ function again gambling on his theory and hoping he was right.

‘I’m going to take full advantage of this and be smart about it, it’s time for Rivalz to get his time out in the spotlight.’ He thought determined and aimed his phone at a confused looking Milly glancing back at him.

“Listen Milly.” Rivalz declared with a click of the device.

-

Students were out and about in the school hallways going about their business whether it be frolicking in the courtyards and club campuses or just lingering about in the public study.

Out of the woodwork a smiling Rivalz Cardemonde strode looking pretty pleased with himself and about to take a seat in the park.

Just when he was about to take another step he heard a girl’s voice clear her throat behind him caught his attention. When Rivalz turned around he knew what to expect and tried hard to keep the smile on his face from giving away too much.

Standing there a few feet from him was Milly and she was looking uncharacteristically bashful in facing him. She was curling some of her hair in her fingers and avoiding eye contact while urging herself to speak a certain few words to the boy. From all around there were students either eyeing her out of curiosity or simply minding their own business until what came next.

“Uh...Rivalz, I was wondering if you would like go out with...Ooohh I can’t stand it!! I in love with you  and I want you to be my boyfriend, Rivalz Cardemonde!” She blurted out with a profusely blushing set of cheeks. Jaws dropped from all around after that outburst of a confession and now all eyes were on them. Milly extended her hands out with a pair of items held out; a well designed heart-shaped confession card and a small box of caramel chocolates.

Many faces of students had turned to watch the scene in greatly piqued interest and speechless shock. A lot of their faces were wrought with skepticism, from variations of ‘Are they pulling a fast one on us?’ to ‘This has gotta be a play rehearsal or something’ to ‘No way she’s interested in him’. Murmurs and skeptic looks from all around were centered at the two, even more so at Rivalz when he walked up to her and accepted confession offering right before pulling her into a deep romantic kiss right there in front of every student gawking at them. Milly gratefully returned it and wrapped her slender arms around his neck pulling him deep and snapping everyone out of the delusion that this was hoaxed.

!!!!

From a few cheers, hoots, and continuing skeptic glares, students from all around beheld the spectacle of Milly Ashford officially confessing to and hooking with Rivalz Cardemonde. They may as well have seen a unicorn given how unlikely this was prior.

‘Success! This magical tool works perfectly! This right here is a dream come true!” Rivalz squealed in delight inside his mind practically with tears of joy himself as he kept himself deep within the kiss.

-

Earlier…

The glowing bird like shape of energy flew its way into her mind once again setting the locks back in place for ‘Absolute Obedience’ to take hold of her. Once the glow in her eyes became apparent Rivalz got to work.

“Alright...Milly from on here out you will like you normally, but will be ready to obey my commands and accept them as your own personal thoughts and feelings whenever I say ‘Listen Milly’.” Rivalz began and Milly just robotically nodded accepting what was being fed to her. Whenever I say ‘Okay?’ that will end your session and you go about as you normally do, but whatever I said to you during your programming session will stay. Like telling what you want to eat, to what to wear on certain occasions, to...other things that we can do in private. Got it memorized?” He asked receiving a blank nod from her with a glow still present in her dazzling blue eyes.

Rivalz cleared his throat then spoke. “Listen Milly…! I command you to think of me as the object of your utter affections, that you’re truly in love with me and will plan to confess to me in the courtyard as soon as I leave this room.”

Milly nodded accepting the input and making him smile in triumph.

“Okay?” He added ending her hypnotherapy session for the time being.

For the brief moment she was disoriented Milly found herself alone in the council room wondering where Rivalz might have gone off to. There was burning ache in her chest and something that called out telling her to follow him and relay some special feeling she didn't know she had. She couldn’t properly explain it, but there were running thoughts inside her head of wanting her longtime friend. What came with them were the urges to go out and find him in order to confess!

“I need to find Rivalz, but first I’m going to need something special for the occasion.” She proposed to herself then slammed a fist into her palm when an idea hit her. “I know! I’ll just grab one of Shirley's confession offerings for Lelouch. She’s got plenty of them to spare one at least!” She concluded in realization and rushed off with a goal in mind and a person to find.

-Back to the present-

Rivalz was beside himself with joy as he walked hand in hand with Milly throughout the school catching the envious looks of many of male and female peers, most of which were simply confused and completely speechless. But all in all there were some people secretly cheering him on and quietly giving him thumbs up gestures as they walked by.  This school houses plenty of pleasant and well meaning students after all, the girls were between giving Milly soft claps of ‘congratulations’ and incredulous looks of skepticism.

Rivalz didn't entirely appreciate that particular piece of reception from the girls, it was as if they never thought he was anywhere near good enough for the one and only Milly Ashford. To be perfectly, honest he had agreed with them at one point in the past; Milly was a star beacon of charisma, charm, liveliness and playfulness after all, but now she was his in heart and mind.

Speaking of which, Rivalz quickly whipped out the device responsible from his pocket and kept it close treasuring it like a sacred tool.

‘I know I should feel a little bad, but with this...my dream has finally come true! Who knows just far I can go with it…’ He thought feeling his innate pervertedness creep up inside the well of ambitions. There were plenty of beautiful girls here in the school after all, who is to say he wouldn't try to live out a juvenile yet long held dream of becoming a harem king?

-

During Lunch later on Milly and Rivalz agreed to go out on a date tonight, their first official outing as a couple and it was gonna be special. Rivalz will make sure of it.

“Listen Milly!” He started prompting her into ‘Hypnotherapy’ mode with her eyes glowing and her body standing attention. “For tonight I want you to dress lovely in a special dancing gown, probably that silky blue dress you had on weeks ago. Also do your hair up nicely.” Rivalz suggested receiving a nod. “Also later we’ll go into your private dorm on campus and finish the night there with some ‘intimacy’, for that I want you grab this outfit for the occasion. Just make sure to wear only the furred parts of it and not the whole costume.” Rivalz added slipping her a photo of her ‘Nyan Cat’ outfit that highlighted her body’s curves and left little the imagination. Obviously she was gonna wearing less of it tonight for their big ‘moment’.

“Okay?” Rivalz concluded ending their session and returning Milly to normal.

“Sure thing, boyfriend. Tonight will be very special for the two of us.” She chirped giddily with a flirtatious wink that made him shudder pleasantly.

“Yeah..! Looking forward to it.” Rivalz replied with an excited shudder when Milly leaned in to pull him onto her lips again.

-

The day was getting late and the evening had fast approached, from a normal yet chaotic morning with Lelouch to discovering a strange device that hypnotized and reprogrammed the girl of his dreams to his liking.

Rivalz was starting out with a very interesting journey in his mundane life and he was determined to live it up using this newfound power.

Here he was a balcony of a nearby restaurant where he took Milly to, his face was a little crestfallen after hearing from her during dinner about Lelouch’s secret.

‘So Lelouch...is a prince. A former prince maybe, but hot damn he’s full on royalty! His sister Nunally too, and Prez was the only one to know about it from the start. Just when I thought my world made sense…’ Rivalz pondered feeling a little envious of his best friend. He fished out the ‘phone’ and eyed it with an ambitious stare while thinking of the various amount of things he could do with it. ‘Lelouch’s surname is Vi Britannia, but why doesn’t he have everyone know that? Anyway...he’s a prince and I’m still just a pauper, but that doesn’t mean I can’t have my own fun now that I have this.’ Rivalz looked to the device with a smug smile when he heard a voice behind him.

“Boyfriend! Why don’t check out what I’m wearing? I think you’ll really like it.” Milly called out in a musical voice forcing Rivalz to turn around to face a sight that made his jaw drop.

Milly Ashford stood there posing cutely in a Kitten themed outfit consisting of painted whiskers on her cheeks, a fluffy pair of cat ears on her head, a pair of oversized paws on her feet with equally fluffy paws over her hands, and most notably two very thin skin tight strips of synthetic costume fur covering up her bouncy D cup breasts and hourglass figure trailing down her waist. Nothing was left to imagination, Rivalz can attest to that feeling his pants constrict tightly inside his pants upon seeing her.

“Oh wow! Milly you look gorgeous like that!” Rivalz blurted out making her giggle as she strutted sexily over to him. Placing her paw wearing hands on his shoulders Milly gazed into his eyes with dazzling blue ones and leaned in for a kiss.

Rivalz grabbed her by the waist and pulled Milly close to engage in an intense make-out session, she wrapped her arms around him keeping their embrace full of love and passionate energy.

He kept himself latched snugly on her lips tasting her as they swapped saliva and allowing her tongue passage inside to wriggle about energetically tingling his senses. His pants felt tighter and tighter the longer their make-out session went on.

Rivalz felt like he was in heaven!

They continued making out like longtime lovers here in the balcony top of Milly’s personal dorm on campus.

The blonde babe had started getting friskier each moment that passed and now hiked her left leg up to wrap snugly around his rear keeping him close. They made out heatedly for minutes more getting lost in the time until the brief moment came where they detached their lips from each other. Milly peered into his face with a sincere expression of devotion in half-lidded eyes wrought in bedroom lust. Rivalz blushed intensely when she did and felt his heartbeat stutter like a chain gun.

“Listen Milly..!” He chanted again causing her to tense up and will herself to obey awaiting new programming functions. “Let’s do some costume roleplay. You’re a cat and I’ll chase you, afterward I want you talk dirty to me before we get down to it.Okay?”

Milly nodded and let the new commands sink in once the ‘end’ phrase wa uttered.

Milly returned to normal and nodded cutely with a wink before breaking off to playfully pounce on the large queen sized bed in their room.

“Come on, Rivalz. Aren't you going to chase the naughty kitty around? She’s feeling friskeee.” Milly cooed teasingly wriggling her bottom at him with attached costume tail flapping about.

“You bet! You've been a naughty cat and I’m gonna catch you.” Rivalz declared in a challenging tone readying himself to chase her.

Milly purred and bounded off the bed onto the ground in a graceful front flip when he got closer. She scurried about strutting sexily around the room as she did so, she only moved fast whenever he got close. The two enjoyed the game of cat and mouse with Milly laughing playfully as Rivalz chased her.

The time came when he got close enough to where he ran right into Milly’s frontside catching in her in his arms and collapsing onto the bed together.

Both of them were panting after their little roleplay and Rivalz held her hands up by the wrists eyeing her readily. Milly simply smiled back and licked around her lips seductively.

“Well what are you waiting for, Rivvie? Aren’t you gonna punish this bad kitty?” She goaded in a playful girly voice making him shudder pleasantly.

“More...I mean talk dirty some more.” Rivalz pressed quietly feeling his erection spike painfully through his trousers and his blood rushing. He wanted to fuck her hard right here and now, but also wanted to hear some more dirty talk coming out of Milly’s mouth.

“Hee hee, mmmm does my faithful boyfriend want to taste pussy perhaps? I myself would love some milk, specifically coming out of you if you catch my meaning. Or would you rather just let this feline snuggle her chest up close to your special ‘something’ poking my thigh? I’m willing to do and accept all three...just for you.” She concluded with a playful allure setting Rivalz’s body on fire and teeming with energy ready to be put into use.

No longer restraining himself he dipped his head downward catching her lips into another fierce loving kiss with tongues rolling over each other’s.

Milly mewled sharply within her throat appreciating the attention Rivalz was giving her. He was hitting every spot intended and making her feel budding waves of bliss. For minutes they made out until he gently detached from her lips to kiss down her neck then her collarbone until eventually reaching her bust covered up by only a thin strip of artificial furry fabric. He didn’t think he had to wait for her to give permission, but peered up at her glowing face anyway to receive a firm ready nod from her prompting him to action. His hands tugged away at the strip of cloth unveiling her large set of bouncy breasts to him making him drool at the sight. Milly giggled and hooked her hands around his head pulling him down between her boobs to let it rest there comfortably.

“Having fun down there, Rivalz? I can work wonders with them, you know. Just say the word and on my knees I go.” Milly offered cutely while stroking his head. “You could also play with them a little first and get a taste of the goods. Does that sound good?”

Rivalz hummed inaudibly from within her boobs until he rose his head up from the cleavage to speak clearly to her. “Yes! I want to do that very much.” He hollered with a face red with excitement.

‘Then go to town on them, they’re all yours, Rivvie.” She chirped with a sexy wink.

Rivalz wasted no time diving in with both hands being put to use groping and fondling Milly’s breasts to his heart’s content. Milly became very flustered and turned on by his enthusiastic touch as he grabbed each one in his palms and started stroking them in circular rotations.

The blonde teen bit her lower lip in intoxicated arousal and wriggled underneath his body in growing pleasure.

His hands kneaded, squeezed and massaged her breasts like they were treasures. Rivalz felt hypnotized completely by them and eventually he leaned his head down catching one of her nipples into his mouth eliciting a sharp mewl of arousal from Milly.

She breathed out loudly with a thumping chest in response to the stimulating experience Rivalz was providing her. His lips clasped and suckled on each nipple in tandem while his fingers groped the mounds of flesh.

Rivalz was a man gone mad with lust given how energetically he was sucking on Milly’s tits while playing with them. Her body wriggled more and more intensely as time went on with her legs dangling about over the edge of the bed.

Milly’s face was greatly flustered as her body became attuned with the bliss being given. Her mouth held open agape for she was on the throes of climax. Letting out an intense howl of orgasm Milly writhed about under Rivalz with her legs jerking in the air and her body writhing in reaction.

Her thighs bucked and her legs jerked in spasms, her tight furred hip cloth became soaked when she came hard in it out of physical nirvana.

Rivalz ceased his work and rose to admire the form of the beautifully flustered Milly Ashford panting from her climax. He quickly took a picture of her with his actual normal phone to savor the moment, once he did he started reaching his hands around his own waist pulling up his shirt.

Milly’s attention was caught immediately and looked to behold her boyfriend’s body handsomely modest in physique like many in their school year.  What her eyes were more focused on however were his trousers sporting a raging tent poking through the cloth.

After trudging his shirt off his hands then went to the hem of her clothing that covered up her nether region after he got a good grip he started pulling them down much to Milly’s giggling delight. Practically ripping it off Rivalz felt like his life was complete when there came the view of Milly’s womanhood in all its perfectly shaped clean glory. Her vagina was smooth and tight looking, only a small strip of curly golden hair resting below her navel, and the glistening pair of vaginal folds now being spread apart by her invitingly with a wink.

“I’ll be ready for whenever you want in on this, boyfriend.” She spoke with perverse smile and bedroom eyes that had him on edge. “But first it’s time for this kitty cat to get her some milk.” She added musically and pushed herself up to arrange their positions so that Rivalz sat on the bed’s surface with her kneeling before him.

Milly looked up with a sweet smile and tongue flicking out like a hungry cat when she pulled down his pants unveiling his erection and full length ready for action. She wasted no time in grabbing it with her now paw-less hands to begin stroking the shaft tenderly with them.

Rivalz propped his hands back and reclined a bit allowing himself to relax and enjoy this. Milly diligently got to work smoothly shifting her hands smoothly and gingerly on his cock’s shaft, from base to head she worked him to her own delight.

“Aaah Milly! That feels incredible!” Rivalz moaned loudly.

“Then you’ll enjoy this.” She stated before removing her hands to place her boobs on each side of his shaft causing him to tense up in sensation. The sheer feel of her soft doughy globes sent Rivalz’s body to new heights of pleasuring touch. He had never felt something like this before.

She got to work stroking her breasts slowly along his cock making sure he felt every touch of her soft skin. The smoothness of her tits allowed for quicker pace and more touch, something he appreciated with the strained face of pleasure he was making.

Milly kept it up at a now fevered pace making him clutch the sheets tightly and tilt his head back in euphoria. Her breasts kept at it in a blissfully sensual pace that had him on edge for the several minutes that it went on.

Milly then decided to cap it off with a different set of ‘tools’ to work his cock with. Quickly letting go of her breasts she placed her hands against his thighs and lowered her head to hover her lips over his cock. Feeling the tingle of her breath instead of the firmness of her breasts Rivalz craned his head forward to take a look.

!

Milly swallowed up his length into her mouth causing him to tense up in reaction.

“S-She’s blowing me! I can’t believe she’s blowing me!’ Rivalz thought praising his luck for finding the device that enabled this dream to come to fruition. The suctioning dampness that was Milly’s mouth kept his thoughts occupied however, she took all of him into her throat letting her nose poke his waist.

Milly bobs her head slow at first during the first two minutes, she had all of him inside her mouth tasting his flesh and worming her tongue all over it like an eager animal. Before long she started sucking harder pushing all of his length down her throat so that Rivalz could feel everything past her lips. He was really enjoying it. She bobbing her head even faster and sucking even harder while also fondling his balls from down below, Rivals was in another world of pleasure with jolts of bliss being sent up his body. In reflex Rivalz grabbed her head keeping it in place as it bobbed feverishly into his lap. He felt the tight moist suction of her lips and the sponginess of her tongue taking him for a ride and taking him deep.

The blowjob went on for minutes and Milly admired her boyfriend’s longevity in endurance, part of her had expected him to blow his load, but he hadn’t yet. Rivalz continued moaning loud and surprised Milly by reaching his hands down gripping the sides of her head  to begin thrusting down into her throat like fucking a pussy itself. Milly didn’t mind one bit, despite being initially startled, and kept herself firmly in place slurping and sucking in his cock at a high speed. This went on for nearly ten more minutes when Rivalz felt his climax bubbling close due to the extremeness of the pleasure he received, when he was about to blow Milly held tightly onto his waist with her arms keeping him close!

“Oooh Milly!!” He howled out feeling his hips thrust forth repeatedly in short bursts as he came!

Her eyes shot wide open when feeling the thick bursts of sperm flow down her throat! Milly closed her eyes and pursed her lips tighter ensuring nothing escaped her lips as more cum filled her mouth. For the moment she had yet to swallow it down and waited for Rivalz to finish, when he did Milly gently slid herself off his length and opened her mouth to show him the pool of sperm inside.

“W-Wow..!!” Rivalz noted with perverse awe feeling his member plop off her lips in a semi-erect state.

She winked and shut her lips to swallow down the rest making one large audible gulp.  Milly parted her lips again letting out a tasteful sigh.

“Deelish!” She said with a satisfied half-lidded smile while licking up traces around her lips.

Rivalz was so turned on by what he saw his member sprang back to life earning a pleasant surprise from Milly.

“Oh my! I see Master is getting very eager for more. We do have the full night ahead of us, shall we seal the deal?” She cooed standing up.

Rivalz immediately nodded and took Milly by the shoulders and gently guided her to lay on the bedspread with her legs spread wide. She held one up with her right hand and spread her pussy lips open with her other. She was inviting him to fuck her, they both wanted it so very badly and as per his instruction earlier prepared for it too. Milly had contraceptives ready such as birth control pills, Rivalz didn't want to bother with condoms because he wanted to feel everything, but he would make sure to be careful so as to not accidentally knock her up. Even if that plan was in mind for the future.

Placing one hand on the bed Rivalz prowled over to her gripping his cock and stroking it readily for action. He wants this to go on the entire night and prepared some additional things like stamina boosting supplements and bottles of water for dehydration. It was time to start living the dream.

The head of his member nudged the opening of twat getting a feel for it while he positioned himself on his knees holding up her leg. He pushed forward inch by inch slowly encasing his length with Milly’s womanly flesh, she bit her lower lip with anticipation as the feeling of invasiveness started escalating.

With one final push and a loud warcry, Rivalz plunged his entire length inside earning a shrill shriek of ecstasy from her.

“Hooah yes!” Rivalz moaned out and started thrusting into her with a smile. Milly looking down, watches Rivalz’s cock thrusting, pumping in and out in motion inside her pussy delivering the pleasure she was craving from her master. Milly begins moaning, she feels her boyfriend’s length rubbing her insides, some sensitive spots that turned her on as her body starting rocking in motion from underneath. Rivalz reached his free hand over to her breasts to grasp one making her mewl a bit louder as he kept going in a moderate pace.

“Uh uh oohh!! That feels amazing! Keep going, Rivalz. Don’t you dare stop!” Milly moaned tilting her head back in euphoria.

Rivalz nodded, smiling at her and continuing his lovemaking. The blue-haired boy thrusted at a normal pace for four minutes and then started picking it up. He was going a little faster and began pounding her insides adding some excitement for Milly to enjoy. She felt the sexual waves start flowing throughout her body in an increasing pace causing her moans to become louder by the second. Rivalz deeply yet rapidly pumped his erection inside her continuing her course of pleasure to enjoy. Milly got more aroused when he squeezed and fondled her breast during his intensified pace, her loud moan and noticeable reactions to his touch were evident as bliss filled her body.

“Fuck me hard, Rivalz! Right ah there!” Milly moaned.

Rivalz accepted and started really hammering into her making the bed creak as he kept going. She peered over her chest looking into his brown eyes with her own lustful ones. Rivalz leaned forward briefly to capture her lips into his mutually exchanging tongues and saliva in heated intimacy, the pair felt perfect together and drawn to each other in the throes of passionate sex, neither wanting to let go of one another. Rivalz thrust into Milly, kissing her for minutes, both enjoying the flesh of the other.

Another minute later, he switched positions and had Milly on top of him so she can ride him cowgirl style while he laid comfortably on his back. Rivalz’s hands went to groping her ass watching Milly move and sway, grinding her hips energetically on his waist. Rivalz watched her move around by swaying her hips back and forth, she tilted her head back with her eyes closed moaning with unbridled lust in her voice. Her hands resting on his chest keeping a steady pace of her hip movements. She even started stroking his chest while riding him, moaning with lust she eventually starting moving her hips faster while Rivalz squeezed her buttocks with his hand getting a squeal out of the blonde.

Being touched and groped by her boyfriend/master excited her to no end.

“Aaah ooh ohh!! Rivalz! It feels so good! So damn good! I’m losing control of myself!” Milly moaned.

“I know and it feels great. Keep moving your hips like that, Milly. Grind them just like...that!” Rivalz retorted.

Milly continued moving her hips more and more for the addictive pleasure, Rivalz then spanked her ass with his hand turning her even more. She started bouncing her hips, riding him wildly like a saddle and each second that passed she moaned louder for the buildup of sensations was making her crazy with pleasure. Milly intertwined her hands with his as he sat up keeping her close while she bounced and gnashed her hips faster and harder on him. Rivalz let out a throaty groan that evolved into an ongoing growl as they got more intimate, neither of them wanting to stop or let go, just keep going until they couldn’t move anymore. Rivalz allowed Milly to take control and pull him close as she rapidly bounces on his lap with him pounding the life out of her tight pussy with incensed force. Rivalz really started pumping his penis in and out of her quirm showing her what real loving was all about.

Milly had wrapped her arms around him chanting his name as he fucked her mercilessly, eventually she lost more control of herself and let her more secretive nymphomaniac side get the best of her.

“Aaah ah ah ah!! Yes, baby! Fuck me like you mean it!! This body is only for you, Rivalz! Hooaah yes! Yes!” Milly screamed making Rivalz hope the walls of this dorm were sound proof.

After another flurry of thrusts Rivalz let go of Milly and arranged their position to be in the reverse cowgirl style. Milly planted her hands against the edges of the foot posts of the bed allowing her more freedom to bounce her ass on his length! Her ass jiggled and shook as she rode the lover boy. She looked over her shoulder moaning as she rocked her hips catching Rivalz sit up so that her back was close to his chest with his hands gripping her buttocks tightly delivering his own share of action into her frenzied mix.

Rivalz went faster thrusting hard into her, their combined movements made the bed creak and shake from all the hardcore fucking. Milly turned her head engaging him in another overly erotic lip-lock in the midst of their lovemaking. Rivalz rested his hands onto her breasts groping them in his palms and squeezing them fondly while he rutted in and out of her tight snatch, Milly placed her right knuckle at her mouth to chomp down on it due to receiving so much sensitive pleasure. She was close now and felt her mind fading as she reached her impending climax.

Rivalz continued thrusting into her at a frenzied pace full of loving and pleasure, she liked it wild and rough. Minutes passed and the school boy kept on thrusting nonstop with both their bodies covered in beads of sweat, but he’ll admit he was approaching his limit. He can fell it coming and Milly felt his organ start throbbing inside her, they both knew an explosion of semen and juices was about to hit.

“That’s it, baby! Come for momma!” Milly purred.

Rivalz let out a cry of pleasure seconds after and plunged himself deep inside her pussy and into her womb ejaculating like a firehose! He spurted out heavy spurts of semen down his shaft into Milly’s womb filling her up. Every last drop of sperm poured in triggering her own orgasmic finish. She gripped the rails of the bedpost and clenched her pussy sporadically in wild convulsions! If Rivalz thought he was done cumming then Milly just put his dick into overtime by having her pussy muscles squeeze more out of him! Rivalz felt his balls empty when pumping her cunt full of sperm, soon enough it concluded leaving both teens in panting crumbled forms on the bed together with Rivalz resting over her smooth backside.

Milly reached down to scoop some of his spunk that had pooled from underneath her legs and lifted it to her face licking it off her fingers with delight.

“Mmm, that was spectacular, Rivalz. It was everything I dreamed it would be!” Milly beamed in thanks.

Rivalz peered up looking spent yet very very satisfied and happy. “It sure was, I had a wonderful time with you, Milly. This will be the first of many to come.”

“Mmmm, then I am very much looking forward to the future.” Milly purred pulling his head in close from behind to engage in another erotic yet loving kiss. “Up for another round?” She asked after gently disconnecting their lips.

Rivalz could only grin like an eager teenager. ‘I am glad I brought those pills with me for tonight.’

-

“Ooooohh! Don’t waste time and fuck me right now, baby!” Milly cooed as Rivalz grabbed her by the hips and pulled her close.

He entered his length right inside of her cum filled soaking wet vagina and rammed it deep inside making her gasp loudly in elation. She felt so alive feeling him all the way inside. Rivalz held her by the hips and started pumping in and out of her pussy in strong pounding strokes.

Milly bit down on her lower lip and started moaning with her eyes closed savoring the filling feeling of his hardcore thrusting. Rivalz didn’t bother starting slow with a normal thrust pace, instead he allowed his instincts to take hold resulting in a hard pounding of her pussy at an intense pace.

Rivalz started thrusting faster and kept his hands firmly gripping her hands ensuring she took him in deep, Milly let out a series of low sharp moans as she felt her insides shaking up due to the intensity of his thrusts. He held her close as though never wanting to let go and stay at his current intense pace while staying balls deep inside of Milly Ashford. Never in her life did she experience such a feeling, such a rush, such a passion, and it all came from her loving boyfriend savagely fucking her raw.

He continued thrusting mercilessly inside at a rapid pace, the blonde girl kept moaning nonstop and occasionally screaming in the middle of it all. Her hands clenched the sheets as she started breathing heavily as their steamy sex romp continued on for minutes.

“Aah! Ah! Ah! Oh yes! Rivalz I love what you do to me! It feels so good! Pound it like you own it, like you own me! I love yooouu!!” Milly hollered with her body violently jerking and bouncing in doggystyle position.

Minutes later Rivalz turned things up a notch when he pulled Milly up to take a seat in his lap bouncing up and down on his meat. He had her move and grind her hips while staying seated on his lap while she had her arms wrapped around his backside keeping him into the embrace. Their tongues writhed and curled over the other’s in heated kissing as she bounced faster and harder on him. Rivalz kept up with gripping her buttocks again and rutting his length hard up into her cunt making sure to drive it deep into her core and earning a gaggle of moans from her throat.

Rampant smacking sounds resounded from within the room as their union went on, soon it altered into a missionary position sex atop the bed with Milly clamping herself around his body. Ankles locked over his butt, arms latched onto each other from around his back, and Milly’s lips ensnaring his in a continuous make-out of unabated desire while he hammered his cock into her cunt.

This went on for a few minutes when she felt her body about to explode in a miasma of climax and juices again, Rivalz too felt close and he would make sure to go out with a bang inside her. After another frenzied pounding of his body against hers he slammed himself in all the way for one final time before crying out her name.

“Milly!!” He roared out feeling his organ pulse and pump a continuous volley of sperm blasts into her waiting womb. This in turn pushed her off the edge as well and had her lock her legs painfully around his backside.

She howled out in climax feeling her vaginal muscles pull and soak his appendage while it was still cumming, Rivalz was getting milked for all his worth as felt his fluids drain into the love of his life overflowing her snatch fully of baby batter. Milly had on a whacked out face of tongue lolling out and eyes rolled up to their sockets as she slowly finished cumming on his cock after being filled to the brim with sperm. Her thoughts were to take the pill immediately to prevent pregnancy, sure she wanted to have his child sometime in the future, but right now she was still young and devoted to pleasing her master boyfriend.

Rivalz slumped down on top of her panting like he just ran a marathon, he quickly looked up into Milly’s eyes seeing the lovely blue glow of her natural color smile at him before leaning in for a goodnight kiss.

They stayed like that for several minutes before they drifted off into sleep together, but not before Rivalz eyed the special device from afar feeling more empowered and in control than ever in his life.

‘This is just the start, I have finally accomplished my dream of becoming Milly’s boyfriend now I can rival everyone else. Not just Suzaku and Lelouch because they’re the hot topics of the school, but no longer will Rivalz Cardemonde just be that ‘wimpy guy’ who hangs out with one of them. I’ll be something to be proud of, I’ll be some kind of...harem king! And I’ll do it using that special phone over there, get ready, world. It’s time to show you how Rivalz uses ‘Absolute Obedience’ to become a king.’

End chapter

 

AN: That’s the end of the first chapter alright, this is part of a commission series belonging to the Code Geass franchise. will contain mind control, hypnosis, smut, harems, the usual stuff. Enjoy, mates.


	2. Canary in Wonderland- Mad Hatter/Black Canary (DC comics)

 

**Canary in Wonderland**

 

 

Somewhere hidden inside of Gotham city there stood an unusual looking house appearing like it came straight out of a storybook there was a disturbed looking man who appeared to be in his late thirties with an unkempt appearance. From that borderline mad look in his eyes and wide grin he appeared unnerving and disturbing, what was more disturbing and somewhat perplexing was his choice of clothing; a stocky suit elaborately designed like the character ‘Mad hatter’ from the story of Alice in Wonderland. Despite its trashy appearance the man managed to capture the psychotic aesthetic quite well, what was most notable was his oversized top hat containing a playing card sticking out its band.

This was Jervis Tetch otherwise known as the ‘Mad Hatter’.

He stood at a dinner table pouring himself some tea into a cup then started to pour some more into a separate second cup when he turned his head up to call out to someone.

“Alice dear, would you be so kind as to come in for some tea? I’ve brewed your favorite to mark this special occasion.” He called out with a malicious snicker.

“Coming, Master.’ came a voice from out of the darkness leading out of the kitchen from the living room set. Out  of the shadows came a tall blonde physically fit woman wearing a juvenile light blue dress underneath a white apron, striped stockings covering her legs, a large baby blue bow wrapped around her head, and a hauntingly blank stare on her beautiful face. She was resembling ‘Alice’ to his ‘Mad Hatter’, anywhere else she’d known by ‘Black Canary’ of the Justice League .

Dinah Lance, despite being in her late thirties looked extremely attractive, healthy, and fit. Her bust stood out from the outfit and showed that her breasts were a firm DD cup size that was barely contained by her clothing.

“Ah there  you are, my sweet.” Hatter declared giddily with a snicker and walked over to her so he could cup her lovely face into his hand and push his lips onto hers for a chaste kiss.. “You look splendid this evening, I can hardly wait for tonight’s festivities after seeing you wear this outfit so well, but first we must have tea.”

“Thank you ,master. I too look forward to tonight.” Canary replied monotonously.

Hatter checked her bow to make sure the tech inside was working properly, considering how responsive and obedient she was being he’d say it is functioning fine.

“As do I, my dear ‘Alice’. Should I call you by your other name; Dinah Lance?”

“Any choice is exceptional for me, Master.” Dinah responded leading to Jervis kissing up her neck until he reached her lips.

“I think ‘Canary’ is appropriate, for you are one trapped within my specially crafted ‘cage’.” Hatter stated gesturing to the bow. “Come now, let us have some tea then...heh heh...proceed to the festivities.”

After serving themselves some dinner and drinking down their respective shares of herbal tea, to which Dinah’s was more of an aphrodisiac laced concoction, they set things underway for their ‘pre-honeymoon’.

“Ah, perfect blend. Also great for longevity in virility,my dear.” Hatter declared with a wink and set his cup down to walk over and pull Dinah up from her chair by the hand gracefully. “Let us begin our consummation, I’m all aflutter to ravage your body and maybe…” He leaned in close by her ear and whispered; “...properly pump a child into you. We are to complete our family after all.”

Dinah’s body shivered, either in excitement or more honestly her genuine fear and rage, after hearing that. Her hypnotized face slowly etched into an overly pleasant smile as a result of the mind controlling effect of her bow. “That sounds s-splendid, dear! I am eager to please my fiancee.”

Hatter’s grin was as wide as the cheshire cat’s, he pulled on her hand and lead her along into the living room where they began stripping their clothing.

Jervis undid his pants and sat on his chair expectantly patting his thighs. Dinah shrugged off the rest of her clothing leaving only her pinstriped stockings, bow, and choker on. She sexily sashayed over to him with a lock of hair draping over the side of her face giving her a sexy look, once she positioned herself on her knees Dinah got to work on her master.

First her right hand came to fluff and cradle his balls softly making him moan in his throat and relax in the chair, Dinah then pressed her face closer giving him a flirtatious smile as she begun tracing up the base of his shaft with her tongue. He gripped the armrests of the chair in response to the sensation of it, Dinah slowly draped her tongue up along his shaft until she reached his head and promptly delivered a series of kisses. Her cherry red lips puckered up and peppered around the top of his meat with soft slow succulent kisses until they parted taking in the head of his cock.

With a soft wet plop she pursed her lips onto his head taking it inside her warm welcoming mouth, the villainous man gripped his armrests tighter in response and implored her to keep going. Dinah did just that and started stroking his shaft with her right hand while cradling and gently squeezing his ballsack with her left. Her lips tenderly sucked in the head of his pole in a gingerly pace softly bobbing her head on it.

Jervis sighed in content and cradled the back of her head with his left hand. For several more minutes Dinah continued this treatment until finally removing her hand from his shaft to smother her plump firm breasts around his cock resulting in the Hatter yelping out loud pleasantly.

“S-So smooth! So perfect! Work your wifely duties, my sweet! Work them with utmost diligence!”

Dinah took to the order keeping her lips pursed on his bulbous head sucking and tasting it while her breasts kneaded in smooth shifting motion all over the shaft of his length. She hummed and took him a bit deeper while increasing the strength being put into her breasts. The large pair of fleshy orbs worked their magic by sliding smoothly all over Jervis’s penis making him wince in pleasurable excitement. Part of her relished the visual of her master looking so pleased with her using her skill and assets. Dinah continued servicing him for minutes more, eventually she felt him throbbing and ready to burst so she decided to remove her large boobs and push her own head down completely on his length!

“Oh gracious me!” Hatter reacted with a deliriously happy smile when feeling Canary’s throat swallow up his cock to the point of her nose poking his groin. He shuddered and tried recollecting himself when she did while she adjusted to holding herself there sucking with utmost succulence on his penis.

“Yes yes YES! Work at it, dear Alice! Work to your heart’s content!” He howled now grabbing the back of her beautiful blonde head to start humping himself on her face shoving his length down her throat.

Dinah was rattled at first but adjusted quickly enough and held her hands tightly on his thighs keeping his sausage snug deep inside her gullet. Her eyes rolled up a bit when he hammered his hips against her face rampantly while she continued her deepthroating.

Loud gurgling noises of flesh smacking against mouth continued loudly throughout the living room with Hatter essentially humping Dinah’s head. Canary herself was slowly growing a ‘broken’ kind of expressions as she continued to slurp down on his cock slowly getting addicted to the taste of feel of it.

Jervis continued humping against her throat for several more minutes when he titled his head back and moaned loudly like a wildebeest. Dinah’s eyes shot wide open when she felt blasts of sperm splash into her throat again and again and again. She gripped his thighs keeping him close as he let out a thick deluge of semen inside her mouth. After about a minute he finished and dragged his somewhat flaccid member from her cum painted lips to see a pool of his seed being held up by her jaw.

“That’s it, Alice. Take it all down in one big gulp, it’s a delicious cream that I’ll want you to get used to having with your morning coffee. Right after I get the tradition ‘Good Morning’ from you of course.” Hatter added and Canary nodded shutting her mouth and swallowing down his sperm one big gulp at a time. When she finished she parted her lips letting a taste smacking sigh while wearing a dazed face.

“That was very delicious, Master. I’m gonna want more later, if you’ll allow it that is.” She purred sexily getting Jervis to bristle up in excitement.

“Oh you certainly will, my dear. Now then…” Hatter walked over to the bed and laid down flat on his back gesturing to his length. “Tend to your soon-to-be wifely duties and service me back to full mass. That way we can finally make love and have our ‘Wedding’ herein Wonderland.”

Canary nodded and got up to sashay her hips during her walk over to the rundown looking mattress where the Mad Hatter laid waiting for her.

The busty blonde fighter prowled onto the bed over to her master and held his meat in her hands while purring seductively at him. Jervis only held a perverse depraved sneer on his face as she got started.

Her hands gripped the slick saliva coated member and gently began massaging the shaft with her fingers making him shudder in excitement, Dinah then started pumping it more energetically using both her hands!

Hatter voiced his approval with a pleasurable groan, the smooth yet firm grip of her hands squeezing and tugging his length quickly bought him to firmness again. That’s when she decided to wrap her breasts snugly over his cock again, sandwiching the entire shaft in her large bouncy breasts!

Dinah started pumping it up and down in heated fervor keeping him groaning and clutching the sheets beneath his body. The repeat motion and sensation of her tits gliding across his cock had him on edge as it continued on for fifteen more minutes.

“A-Alice dear!! That’s enough or e-else I’m going to blow my lid!” Hatter yelled out causing her to slow down to a halt and pick her head up to eye him expectantly.

Jervis’s head perked up with a barely restrained grin of eagerness as he bolted up and pulled Dinah up onto the surface to straddle his waist.

“Now my dear I’m all riled up and impatient to fuck you senseless! Be ready.” He jeered with a wide perverse grin.

Canary nodded and laid back spreading her legs apart and holding them up with her hands.

Jervis then leaned over grabbed her head firmly in hands pulling her face up to his. “First, you shall never have to do this for any other man, my dear. Only me!” A fierce look burned in his eyes, and Dinah smiled and felt the pull of his lips suckle hers into another succulent kiss before he leaned back aiming his cock at her opening.  
  
“Yes, Master! Let’s now wait anymore..” Dinah took Jervis’s cock in her hands, handling it as though it were sacred.

She then lowered herself onto the large pulsing organ slowly and deliberately, her eyes closing as she savored the sensations. Her thigh muscles rippled as she controlled the union with complete precision. Dinah gave out a startled moan, and Jervis couldn’t help but let a short groan escape. When she had sunk all the way to the hilt, Dinah held still and took a deep, slow breath. Jervis inhaled deeply as well, concentrating. Dinah was just so utterly and completely…tight. Jervis’s first impulse was to begin pumping, but part of him wondered if he could even move; Dinah’s sheath was holding him so firmly.  
  
“Well, Master Jervis. Let us see how compatible we can be together! I want us to be Newlyweds soon!” Dinah’s voice was high now, full of exuberance and dripping with lust. Jervis opened his mouth to retort but then Dinah began to move her hips, and after that, all rational thought became impossible for Jervis. Only elation and lust for her body.   
  
Dinah’s large breasts bounced before Jervis, and it seemed prudent to reach out and grab them. He kneaded the orbs of flesh, toying with Dinah’s nipples with his thumbs. Dinah covered his hands with her own, urging him to carry on his ministrations as she continued to ride him with abandon. Her pelvis gyrated gracefully, sending charges of intense sensation through Jervis’s cock. Jervis responded by thrusting up in a complementary pattern, his shaft rubbing all the right parts.

  
“Oooh! Oh, Master! Yes! Mmm. Ungh!”  She moaned passionately   
  
Jervis twisted and turned, and Dinah followed suit, constantly shifting position and tempo. No sooner would Dinah regain the dominant position then she would find Jervis behind her, pounding away, elevating them to a new plateau of pleasure. They became a tangle of arms and legs, writhing in ecstasy amid the candlelit room until they could no longer go on.   
  
“Aaah oooh! Hoooo!!YES! Harder, Master! Fuck me harder!” Dinah’s voice was now more of a squeak. Jervis picked up the tell-tale constrictions of Dinah’s sheath on his meat and her building moans confirmed it, that she was about to blow her top.

“Master! Oh, Master! It’s happening! It’s--Ohhh!”  
  
Jervis rolled back underneath Dinah, making sure she was on top. He gathered his remaining energy and bucked up into her as hard as he could, lifting her off the bed entirely. Dinah arched her back and began to convulse as her orgasm took her.   
  
“OH YES! UGH! YES, YES, YES!!! HHAAAA!!!!!” In the end Dinah’s words became incoherent squeals, her face flushed in rapture. She throbbed around Jervis’s cock and he let himself go, internalizing his orgasm so that no semen escaped. But Jervis felt it all the same.   
  
“Alice!”   
Then the sudden, blissful silence following up with their combined orgasm.   
  
The two shuddered in unison, their bodies clenching in miraculous harmony for a few precious moments. Thick blasts of the Hatter’s essence splashed into Dinah’s waiting womb filling up with the promise of a possible pregnancy.The universe was pure brilliance dancing behind their eyelids. It seemed to last a small eternity, but it was still over much too soon.   
  
As his orgasm finally began to ebb, Jervis’s pelvis lowered back to the bed with Dinah still impaled upon his rod.   
  
Dinah remained silent and still, her eyes closed, savoring every moment. When Jervis’s member was finally out of her, Dinah leaned forward and lay upon him, her firm breasts splayed against his chest.   
  
Jervis reached up and ran the fingers of his right hand through her silky smooth golden locks, and cupped her cheek in his palm. She looked back at him with complete and total affection catalyzed by her mind breaking thanks to the bow.   
  
“Alice.” It was all Jervis could think to say. “My Sweet Canary.”   
  
“Master,” Dinah smiled and covered his hand with hers. “I am at your service one hundred percent, be woman and wife or ally and servant. I will never leave your side.” She spoke with a blank glossy pupils watering up in her face. Dinah felt her mind conform into that of a slave, the breaking of her will becoming more complete due to the Mad Hatter’s machination.

And Jervis couldn’t be happier.  


End

 

I hope you will enjoy this, mate.

Azure


	3. Canary in Wonderland Part Two- Mad Hatter/Power Girl/Black Canary (DC)

**The Hatter and the Canary**

**Chapter Two- A Powerful Wedding for Three**

By Azure

 

Somewhere deep within the bowels of Gotham city hidden from the eyes of Batman, Jervis Tetch once again relished the body of the beautiful blonde superheroine he fucked prior in his hands, he groped her breasts, felt up her lithe beautifully honed form from ass to chest as though stroking a sacred treasure. This treasure also happened to be a completely mind broken Dinah Lance; formerly the hero known as Black Canary.

The fit blonde bombshell of a woman was on her hands and knees sprawled atop the bedspread of their shared queen sized mattress, she was biting her lips and panting loudly with eyes closed as her sweaty body rocked back and forth in rapid motion.

“Ah ah ah ah uuaaa!! Darling!! Yes!! Oohho yes!” Dinah hollered feeling the length of the Hatter,  repeatedly drove his slick length straight into her core again and again, filling her with it’s girth earning the usual gaggle of breathy moans. Jervis made it a point to fuck her deeply with hard fast thrusts reaching in deep and penetrating her cervix energetically.

“Haaahhh!!Oooohh yes! Oh my dear Alice! Your body is exquisite; the perfect blend of femininity and strength that can only come from a former hero! I also happen to prefer blondes quite a bit more than your average woman, but your greatest attribute aside from your voluptuous body just so happens to be hearing that lovely voice of yours shrieking for me!” Hatter declared slamming in his hips against her ass several more times before reaching over to lean his body against her back so he could grope her large ample breasts in his palms!

Dinah bristled up and moaned orgasmically when she felt his fingers pinch and grab her tits in hard swift swirling motions. His sturdy length continued sawing in and out of her juicy tight twat ready to deliver his latest payload of potent sperm into her womb like he had done so many times before.

‘If only you could see us now, Green Arrow. If only you can see just how twisted and depraved your woman has become…for me.’ Jervis mused proudly.

He moved his hands from her breasts to cup her face next to his so he could slither his tongue into Dinah’s panting wide-open mouth.He hummed and moaned in warm damp breaths as his tongue glided along her own in a sloppy overly erotic display causing her to moan even more profoundly under her breath. Both spongy appendages wrestled graphically in slobbering over each other in shared ecstasy, they continued doing this while the dumpy man kept his hips slapping into her ass, driving his length in and out of her twat slowly.

Eventually his left hand drifted from her face and reached down underneath her rocking body to cup her mons, Jervis started feverishly stroking it by rubbing his fingers all over her vulva and occasionally pinching her clitoris. Dinah was coming closer to ever so blissful climax and about to take him with her as a result.  

“Nngh! Oohh yes!! I’m almost there, my dear! Get ready to accept every last drop! I am going to breed you with my progenies!” Hatter howled out loud grabbing her hips and arching his back repeatedly slapping his body against her thighs and buttocks!

Dinah clenched the bed sheets to the point of ripping them off when her body shook violently in response, her back arched and her head tilted back as she let out a mighty orgasmic shriek!

“Masterrrr!!” She screamed out and felt her pussy muscles contract and tense up on Jervis’s cock. She felt her body gush in orgasmic bliss with her vaginal muscles squeezing the life out of his cock desperately milking it dry of sperm. This, in turn, prompted Hatter into hilting all the way inside her twat feeling the rush of semen pour out of his cock and rush into Canary’s fertile womb!

He howled out her ‘Alice’ moniker while slamming himself repeatedly against the back of her ass, each time he did he pumped more sperm into her womanly depths!  He kept on slamming himself into her body eventually wearing out his climax alongside Canray leaving her slumping along the surface with  a drooling cross eyed expression decorating her face.

“Aaahhh...that’s the ticket, splendid performance my dear Alice.” Jervis sighed in physical relief and withdrew from her opening leaving a syrupy waterfall of cum oozing out of her quirm.

He plopped himself down to lay next to her on his side of the bed looking smug and pleased with his work. The villain then waited for her to regain consciousness, all the while eyeing her with patience so he could reveal his next big surprise.

Minutes passed until she finally stirred awake, during which Jervis had taken multiple pictures of Dinah’s face, body, and cum filled pussy, with his phone.

“Ah there you are, Alice! You’re finally awake! Had quite a wild time, did ya now?” Hatter snickered as Dinah peered up at him gazing dreamily at her lover.

“The best, dear.” She purred and slinked her way up on his body curling alongside his chest and stroking his neck affectionately.

‘I suppose now its as good time as any to pop the question, not like she has a choice of course.’ Jervis thought and reached out to fish something from the nightstand next to the bed.

“Alice, my dear…” He began and hopped off the bed on one knee before her. His hand held a small black box that opened up when he asked; “...will you do me the honors of becoming my beloved wife? Make this fellow a happy one?”

Dinah, having her mind broken and nearly purged of all her memories as a hero, felt like it was the greatest honor in the world. She looked positively flustered and gushed in teary eyed surprise. “Oh Jervis! Yes! I will marry you!” She accepted with glee.

Jervis then took the ring out and slipped it onto her ring finger belonging to her left hand, unbeknownst to her it also held a miniature mind control amplification device to ensure she’d never ever break from his control or develop a resistance of any kind.

Jervis smiled widely and began setting plans in motion within his mind; he’d need a chapel, a priest, and an audience for both sides. As well as his special wedding present he received courtesy of the red sun inhibitor device he had acquired from Star labs prior this week. Collecting tech to enhance and enslave the human mind was his signature hobby after all, and Jervis wav very eager to indulge their wedding ift.

‘Believe me, my dear. I will make you happy woman yet.” He added getting up of his knee to pull Dinah into a tongue rolling open-mouthed kiss full of eroticism and passion..

-

Several days later the week was reaching its end and during so the Mad Hatter had been very busy getting all the pieces in place for the wedding ceremony. He even prepped their wedding present for the following honeymoon, one in which he was very excited about.

Now he had taken control and occupied an abandoned chapel in the slummer parts of Gotham city, the Mad Hatter currently stood at the altar dressed in a ceremonial white version of his usual fanciful outfit. Standing behind the podium was a priest belonging to another church, whom Jervis had snuck a mind control chip onto, and in the pews sat various random passerbys that he had also plucked off the streets and implemented with said technology. They were just random men and women he needed to fill up the benches, he’d set them all free later because he had no use for them, thankfully his tech also wipes their recent memories of their encounters with him. Thus he wouldn't have to worry about being traced back hi homestead.

The doors opened revealing two ushers, also under mind control, holding it open for the oncoming Dinah Lance, fully dressed in her wedding attire. A lovely dress showing off her cleavage with long silken arm warmers, a modest veil covering up her made up face, and lastly the flowing skirt attached to the hip of her dress. Dinah was completely perfect in design, so much so that Jervis was very eager to get the show on the road and into their honeymoon, especially with the wedding gift he prepared that was waiting on them.

Once Dinah got to the altar Jervis turned to face her and signaled the ‘pastor’ to begin reading his vows.

The organs played, by yet another mind controlled citizen as the pastor started to read out the usual lines of vows to a mindbroken Dinah Lance and a very happy Mad Hatter. The audience watched it all under mind controlled support of them. Eventually, the preacher wrapped it up to the climax of his reading, Jervis took Dinah’s hands into his right then.

“...by the power vested in me I now pronounce you; man and wife. You may now kiss the bride.” The preacher concluded and Hatter wasted no time in taking Dinah into his arms and locking lips with her in the most intimate way involving his tongue slithering in past her lips. Dinah reciprocated with a soft inward mewl and wrapped her arms around his backside pulling him in deep curling her own tongue up against his erotically and openly.

The audience watched in silence until Jervis clicked ‘something’ in his mental control signaling them to all clap in celebration and throw confetti into the air.

‘Ah….living the dream, now for the next part.’ He thought drawing himself back with Dinah slurping her lips on his tongue hungrily. “Let’s go celebrate our honeymoon, my dear sweet Alice. I have a special present waiting for you.”

She simply nodded with a mindbroken smile feeling giddy at the prospect.

-

Here they were now inside his master bedroom once more, Jervis was in his boxers and top hat and Dinah had shimmied off the lower portion of her wedding gown leaving her only in white corset,thong, and leggings. She sat back on the bed in a suggestive pose with her hair loose and sexily strewn about making her appear as though she were posing for a pinup magazine.

“Now, dear, I present you your wedding present. She will make a fine addition to our little family.” Jervis said then turned his head to the side in order to call out whoever was hiding in the shadow. “Karen! Come on out, dear!”

From out of the shadowy linings of their dark bedroom, there slowly walked out Karen Starr; Power Girl. She was wearing only a transparent white nightie with thong, the former leaving nothing to imagination in regards to her large F cup breasts. Jervis was tempted to dive at her and suck on them once he could see her nipples, her perfect curvaceous bombshell of a body certainly didn’t help matters. One thing that did stand out was the special collar attached to her neck that held a special red glowing device emitting red sun radiation, it also included his mind control system keeping her under his influence.

“This is your wedding gift, dear Alice. One of your former leaguers; Power Girl. You wouldn’t believe what I had to go through to secure her. From purchasing the Red Solar energy emitting device to luring Power Girl into my mind control’s area of effect. It was quite a hassle, but oh so worth it.” Jervis explained and moved behind Karen to grope her large breasts from behind.

Karen softly moaned despite keeping a blank stoic face, Jervis kept groping her melon sized tits and slid himself up licking the side of her neck up to her face. Karen’s eyelids lowered halfway as her body responded to the molestations of Hatter. He stopped midway and turned to Dinah with a triumphant smirk.

“Such is the beauty of Red Sun radiation, she could feel human, feel everything I do to her, and best of all not destroy my body when it comes to physical intimacy. What do you think, dear?”

Dinah nodded with a smile. “I love it, darling! Let’s begin the fun now….that my body is even more titillated.”

Hatter smiled commanded Karen to go to the bed and lay on her back, she did so as he stripped himself of his boxers leaving his manhood exposed and ready.  “Remember, we are to her as one would call her parents. She’ll think of us as mommy and daddy, just for that extra spice.”

“I love it.” Dinah answered and leaned down capturing Karen’s lips into hers in an erotic girl on girl kiss with tongues worming about over each other. Such a sight was precious to Hatter and made him even more hard as it progressed.

He got to the foot of the bed naked and gestured to Dinah to lay back against the fluffy pillows. Karen was prostrated on all fours with her ass sticking out, tempting Jervis to gorge himself on her pussy. Instead he cradled her face in his hands after leaning over, and tongued her open mouth with perverse glee before his wife. Karen softly purred in appreciation and cupped her master’s face in her hand enabling him to shove his tongue down her throat.

After a couple of minutes of making out with her he broke off and pointed to a spread eagle Dinah parting the lips of her vulva invitingly. “Now my dear daughter Karen, go please mommy.” He commanded with soft perverse tone giddy with excitement.

Karen obeyed and planted her hands underneath Dinah’s upper thighs before pulling her warm damp snatch up close to her face kissing the lips of her vulva. Dinah shivered and eyed her expectantly before tossing her head back at the strong sensation of the blonde Kryptonian’s tongue worming its way in past her folds.

“Haaaa oohhh!” Dinah cried out and leaned back with a hand behind her head and body softly writhing along the bed. Powergirl went to work pushing her tongue inside tasting her and sucking on the tender pink flesh of her Dinah’s pussy.

Jervis got a raging erection and immediately set the hidden cameras, including his own phone, to record everything in the room. For his own amusement later among other purposes. Then he quickly got onto the bed behind Karen’s rear, he felt up her thighs and toned perfectly shaped ass with his hands as he pulled down on her undergarment unveiling her pussy to him.

His mouth watered at the sight, meanwhile Dinah had her legs up in the air as Karen ground her head deep into her lap tongue raping her pussy and sucking on every inch of her vaginal flesh. Dinah was positively panting now, with her busty chest heaving and her back arching.

Jervis gripped his cock in hand and lined it up with the entrance of Karen’s pussy lips, he checked to see if the Red Sun energy device on her collar was functioning and sure enough it was, otherwise he’d feel a lot of pain during her climax. His bulbous head slipped right into her tightness delving into the shallow part of her quirm before he drove it right on in!

“Eeeeyaaagghh!!” Karen broke off from gorging on Dinah’s mound to wretch back in pleasure and let out a shrill cry of it. She felt every inch of Hatter’s meat hilt itself deep into her pussy and going further, she bit down on her lip with a face of pure bliss for she had not had sex for some time. Jervis himself groaned loudly and moaned his approval as he drove himself in further probing her insides and savoring the overwhelming spongy tightness of Power Girl’s pussy on his dick.

He shuddered immeasurably pleasured as he adjusted to the tight sensation, he wasted no more time in sawing his hips back and forth in strong rocking motions, beginning to fuck her in earnest. Power Girl opened her mouth and let it hang agape with eyes closed as Hatter rutted in and out of her, Dinah got impatient and leaned up to cup Karen’s face in her hands before leaning in to make out with her. Both blondes hummed pleasurably while their lips suckled on each other’s in passionate lesbian ecstasy, tongues rolled over each other’s in wrestling for dominance, Hatter slammed his hips against her tightness. The three were in a harmonious threeway of carnal debauchery with Hatter as their master and controller.

Power Girl’s body rocked back and forth with Jervis’s thrusts while Dinah continued sucking her entire tongue into her mouth as she held the back of her head.  After about several minutes they broke off with thin bridges of saliva connecting their lips, both mindbroken heroines gazed into each other’s eyes just before Dinah crept down and started sucking on her left tit making Power Girl really squeal. Her enormous breasts were her most sensitive spots for her and Dinah was going to town on them with one nipple inside her mouth and the other being squeezed by her hand. Karen Starr was overloading with sensations as she was being attacked on both sides.

So much so that she was close to cumming, which prompted Jervis to hammer in his dick at an even more rampant pace resulting in hard claps of his skin against her ass.

“Oooohhh!!! Ah ah ah ah aaaahH!!!” Karen screamed out in climax and tensed up with her back arching and pussy convulsing! Her vaginal muscles clenched down hungrily on Hatter’s cock again and again in sporadic convulsions with juices gushing everywhere.

Hatter gripped her buttocks tightly and grit his teeth when he felt his titanic wave of orgasm hit him shortly after!

“Hnngggh!! Take it all my sweet Power Girl!” He bellowed and slammed his hips against her body one final time before letting loose a thick payload of cum into her womb! He howled out like a horny beast and slammed his hips into her ass again and again pumping more sperm into her each time.

Karen bristled up and came again when feeling the liquid warmth flood her insides causing her pussy to milk him incessantly for more! They kept at it for near a whole minute when they finally finished.

Hatter grinned widely with a depraved sneer as he pulled out of Power Girl’s cunt leaving a dripping trail of sperm cascade down her thighs.

“Now, my dears, time to taste each other, starting with mommy tasting you.” He declared.

-

The three got into position where Power Girl was on her back sprawled with hands behind her back and legs spread wide as Dinah hovered over her in a sixty nine position. Jervis was behind Dinah this time with his slick rigid member rubbing up and down the opening of her slit ready to fuck her full of cum again.  

PG’s legs shot up and wrapped snugly yet gently around Dinah’s neck keeping her mouth latched to her cum filled pussy while she ate her out. Karen was doing the same in gripping Dinah’s buttocks in her hands while she slurped and tongued out her pussy again as Hatter’s cock hovered over her face about to penetrate. Both blondes moaned and mewled in absolute bliss while they ate each other out in pleasurable harmony, gobs of sperm scooped up in Dinah’s mouth with her tongue delving into PG’s quirm making her wriggle in pleasure.

Jervis gripped Dinah’s hips and shoved his length right on in making her shriek from between PG’s legs, she continued eating her out as her husband started slapping his balls against her clit fucking her without restraint. From Karen’s angle she witnessed the glorious sight of her master plunge his cock into her ‘mother’ and occasionally craned her head upward to get a lick of his balls on her mouth. She had done so successfully with her tongue grazing and slurping on Hatter’s testicles as he pounded Dinah’s cunt.

To say he liked it when feeling her tongue, was an understatement, he positively loved having his balls licked by the formerly invincible Power Girl. The wet slurping sensation goaded him into hammering into his Canary even faster now, for minutes now while the two women continued eating each other out Jervis was nearing his second climax of the day. He had staved off sex and masturbation during the preparation for the wedding, so he was more than pent up to lose his load multiple times tonight.

With the repeat smacking noises reaching a loud crescendo Hatter smashed his hips into Dinah’s ass several more times before hilting all the way inside in one final plunge before moaning out loud! He cried out her name and felt his balls pulse numerous times as PG licked them, her enhanced hearing picked up the throbbing sounds of his penis pumping more loads of sperm directly into Dinah’s womb!

The Canary herself craned her head back feeling the familiar warmth of his seed fill her up again causing her to cum all over Karen’s face. Mixed fluids of Jervis’s seed and her juices gushed all over the face Power Girl, she could only delight to lapping up as much as she could, tasting both her ‘parent’s and loving it. Another resonance of pulsations coming from Hatter’s cock followed until he stopped cumming inside of Canary, he withdrew leaving the predicted syrup fall of semen splashing all over Karen’s face and chest.

Dinah quickly dismounted and moved her head to start kissing up PG’s chest and scrape off remnants of sperm from her tits leading up to a full blown lip lock with the blonde woman. Jervis sat back feelings his rigidity soften just a bit more yet still retain hardness while watching the two make out again.

“That gives me an idea.” He snickered.

-

PG now knelt before her master and ‘father’ with her huge tits sandwiching his cock in between smothering them in doughy pleasure. Dinah was kneeling beside slurping her lips all over his cum coated crown while PG stroked his shaft, Jervis felt like he was in heaven.

‘Those large perfect mounds of flesh! They feel magnificent! I knew I was right to choose her!’ He thought reclining back onto the bed with Karen stroking her tits up and down on his cock. Dinah kept at slurping his head until Karen's’ size made that task difficult, thus she went down underneath to suck on his balls with fervor making him edge closer to another glorious finish.

Only pants, moans, and sounds of lips sucking on flesh were the only things that could be heard right about now. The girls worked together on their master’s meat in a perfect effective team; PG’s breasts continuously shifting up and down on his shaft whereas Dinah’s lips slurped and sucked his balls into her mouth in tandem. Things progressed to where Karen craned her neck forward licking the head of his cock sticking out from between her tits, Jervis clutched the sheets of the bed tightly for he was about to let loose.

“Aaah haaaahh!!” He bellowed and started undulating his body up against Karen’s chest releasing another gusher of sperm out from between her tits. Karen was startled at first, with his penis spurting out long ropes of semen onto her face and chest, but quickly adjusted and clasped her lips on the spurting head drinking in the remaining shots before he finished.

“Mmmmm!” She mewled with her mouth closed and savored the tasty delight of seed in her throat, Karen gulped some of it down when Dinah poked her head up and held her face close to hers. Getting the signal Karen parted her lips showing off a miniature pool of cum still there in her mouth, Dinah quickly jumped into the action by closing her lips on hers sucking some of it into her own.

Both blondes closed their eyes and hummed pleasantly and tastefully in each other’s mouths while holding each other close, swabs of spunk swished between their lips erotically before the Hatter. He very much approved and started stroking his length back to full hardness, although the enhancement drugs he acquired worked wonders on his sexual stamina, he still felt he could let loose only one more time. After seeing the hotness that was a big breasted Power Girl dab sperm onto Canary’s lips he settled on depositing his last load straight into her womb. He was tempted to plow her ass instead, but the thought of creampieing a Kryptonian woman with a bust that pull all other female heroes to shame was too good to pass up.

“Haaa...wait wait wait, dears!” Jervis blurted out when he was on the edge of letting loose. Both blondes immediately stopped at his command and looked to him attentively.

“Get on the bed and lay back, dear Karen. I am going to mount and fill you up with my ‘love’.” He stated and Karen nodded with a chipper smile in her otherwise blank face.

“Yes, Daddy!” She chirped and crawled over onto the bed to lay back on the pillows with her legs spread wide. Her body was literally perfection in his eyes; toned, graciously curvy, essentially sculpted like a goddess. He felt she put Wonder Woman to shame in all honesty.

Jervis gestured for Dinah to go over to Karen’s face, she nodded understanding what to do.

-

In no time at all Dinah sat on Karen’s face with her pussy nuzzling her hungry open mouth and ass pressing up against her forehead. Jervis was on his knees holding PG’s legs apart by the thighs angling himself perfectly at her glistening opening. Karen wasted no time in grabbing Dinah’s ass and started eating out her pussy again making the other blonde writhe and grind her body along the busty blonde.

“Show us your love for ‘Mommy’ and ‘Daddy’!” Hatter let out just before plunging his length all the way past Karen’s folds and into her pussy!

“Mmmmnnggh!” She moaned loudly underneath Dinah’s mound and resumed working her tongue into her cunt, wiggling it in circles.

Hatter started feverishly pounding his hips into her body and hold nothing back when doing so, loud pats of flesh resulted from his hips smacking into her nether region. Jervis was little more than a horny animal now, but he was still fully in control of himself and able to multitask. Thus he grabbed Dinah by the back of the head and pulled her onto his lips in an erotic open-mouthed kiss, she closed her eyes and held his face kissing right back just as hungrily. Tongues glided over each other as Hatter fucked Karen.

The three kept at it blissful steamy sex;Jervis pounded PG’s pussy again and again in hard fast strokes, Dinah slurped hungrily and erotically on his tongue while he felt up one of her breasts with his right hand. Dinah herself continued rocking her ass all over PG’s face enjoying the feel of Kryptonian tongue worming around inside her cunt.

Minutes passed and Hatter’s thrusts had hit rapid speed signaling his end, the tight spongy suction of PG cumming, which she just now did, proved too much for his length to handle.

With one final thrust he drove his cock all the way in Karen’s pussy and let out a loud guttural groan as he pumped another thick helping of sperm directly into her womb! He continued groaning as Dinah licked up his neck and kissed around his collarbone, his dick pulsed again and again sending numerous of sperm directly into her body! Dinah then shuddered and tensed up after locking her arms around his backside for she herself came hard all over Karen’s face! Her body twitched and undulated all along the blonde’s head giving Karen a taste of Canary pussy while her own womanly space was being pumped full of baby batter!

Jervis continued thrusting for a near two minutes, each time he did he came more until his motions softened to a slow halt signaling his complete finish. He fell back onto the bed spent and when his member plopped out of Karen’s cunt the usual dribble of creamy white ooze came out.

Dinah collapsed on top of him as well looking positively pleased and satisfied despite panting like she ran a marathon. Karen soon joined the cuddle and rested her huge tits against her ‘Daddy’s’ body with ‘mommy’ curling up alongside him.

“Ah….dream come true, my dearies.” He sighed in bliss and held his hands around each of their asses keeping his new ‘family’ close.

 

End of chapter

To be continued….?

 


	4. A Hero's Reward - Midoriya Izuku/ Nemuri Kayama (My Hero Academia)

**My Hero Academia- A Hero’s reward (Izuku x Midnight)**

By Azure

  


The Story as it happened….

Midoriya Izuku finally managed partial control over One For All, and in the nick of time no less. His friend Iida was danger at the hands of Stain the Hero Killer, putting it to good use Deku along with Todoroki and Iida managed to defeat the agile assailant during the villain attack in Hosu.

Despite not being able to take credit, something Deku cares little for, the young heroes managed to catch the attention of the pros. Namely Izuku caught the attention of Nemuri Kayama, otherwise known as ‘Midnight the R rated Hero’.

On his way now to seek her and accept her offer for ‘Special After School Training’, Deku makes haste for her office, little does he know what awaits him….

-

Walking around on the third floor within the UA building Midoriya Izuku made haste with an appointment to meet and a teacher to see. The young new generation ‘One For All’ bearer had set off right after classes wearing both his green costume and an eager grin on his face, although he will admit to being rather curious as to what this special appointment held in store for him that might help control more of One For All.  Deku’s mind went back to just after they had defeated Stain in the alleyway during the Hosu Panic, during his time in recovery the R rated Hero Midnight approached him, and him alone, with an offer for exclusive professional training to help him master One For All. Izuku was so elated to hear it that he accepted her offer right off the bat without thinking about why it was fishy to begin with. He grew suspicious when she said he mustn't tell anyone and if asked, to refer to it as ‘Remedial’ training since using his quirk devastates his body.

He slumped his head feeling embarrassed for having to call it remedial, also in hindsight he figured it’d make more sense for Gran Torino to be training him, especially now that he has relatively better control over his quirk.

Alas, Deku perked up and wore a look of determination and enthusiasm all over his face.

‘No more doubts, whatever the R rated Hero Midnight is offering will surely help me out in the long run. Why else would she offer in the first place?’ He reasoned trying to lift his doubts. ‘Maybe I can take it even further since unlocking ‘Full Cowl’, having different teachers train you makes sense anyway. You learn more, but I  kinda wonder what Professor Midnight has in store for me this lesson.’ Izuku thought deeply and began to mutter animatedly and cradled his chin into his hand just as he was approaching the personal office of the Heroe Midnight. Stopping himself and snapping out his habit he took a deep breath and readied for what came ahead.

Izuku started tapping on the door waited for the vocal permission to come inside.

“Come in.” Came Midnight’s silky alluring voice from behind the door.

Deku nodded to himself and pulled the handle letting him inside.

“Professor Midnight I’ve come to ehk-!” Deku tensed up and felt his words cut off abruptly when he was greeted with the pleasant sight of Midnight herself sitting back on the surface of her desk in a very provocative position that included having her legs spread wide. A beautifully lecherous grin adorned her face as she greeted him. Although she was wearing her skin-tight costume, Deku could already feel the ‘reaction’ forming up inside his pants.

“Welcome to my office, Midoriya-Kun.” She purred.

Feeling silent for a brief four seconds Deku felt his face go red and reacted accordingly. His face was now beet red and steam puffed out of his ears upon seeing the dark haired beauty pose on the desk like a pinup model.

“Gaaah! I’m sorry, Professor! I didn’t mean to intrude on you! I’ll just go back the way I ca-” He sputtered and flailed his arms around to turn around when…..

Snap!

Midnight’s whip lashed faster than he could blink and behind him Deku felt the door shut and his body stiffen up in both surprise and arousal. He looked back to the door then back at Midnight, now seeing her seated off the edge of the teacher’s desk recalling her whip back into her hand. That leering gaze and sultry smile still on her face.

“Oh you are going nowhere, kiddo. I wasn’t in the middle of anything, except waiting for you to show up.” She purred licking up her lips while gazing at him perversely and getting up off the desk to walk over to him.

Deku was shaking, his face was still red and his nose threatened to gush blood when his more hormonal urges made him eyeball Midnight’s entire tight fit body as she strutted over to him. The erection in his pants now fully formed the tent, much to Midnight’s delight and Deku’s embarrassment. He wanted to turn around and walk away for the sake of his dignity and mannerisms, but something about the older woman just drew him to her. Deku pretty much found himself glued on the spot.

Midnight, otherwise known as Nemuri Kayama, was a beautiful Japanese woman with long spiky layered hair down her back, a perfect curvaceous body that filled out her skin-tight costume nicely, breasts that were easily a firm C- cup bordering on D.

While Deku didn’t know her age per se, he still found her extremely attractive now that he glued his eyes to her incoming form. He was having trouble controlling himself at the moment, partly due to teenage hormones and partly due to her Midnight’s sexiness.

‘Is this what Mineta goes through every time he sees a girl dressed like that?!’ He thought feeling his heart beat fast and then blinked twice in stupor when feeling Midnight’s hands slither quietly around his neck pulling him close. She made sure to have his face pressing up against her bouncy chest.

“Shh shhh, relax, Midoriya-Kun. You don’t need to panic, I’m here and….” She trailed off when leaning her head forward breathing warmly on him and stirring his erection up even more. Midnight traced a finger up his neck under his jaw to nudge his head up and meet her gaze. “.....I’ve been watching you ever since you beat down the Hero Killer in Hosu city. That’s real Shonen spirit if i’ve ever seen one. It turns me on so much seeing young boys like yourself blossom into manhood, the added cherry on top of that is how innocent and full of youth you are, and I have to say you might truly be the cream of the crop.”

Deku gulped and bashfully averted his eyes in humility. He wanted to think on why this woman was allowed to be a pro heroe and dressed so provocative, Deku was now certain she was legitimately a sexual predator. Somehow he didn’t mind that at all and wanted her to keep paying attention to him.

“W-W-Well it wasn’t all me, Midnight-San. I had Iida there and Todoroki fighting alongside me, without them the Hero Killer would’ve prevailed.” Deku admitted and felt Midnight’s body move with her soft giggling laughter.

“So? What of it? I’ve seen what you can do, Midoriya-Kun. You’re easily the most spirited of the bunch and the cutest looking too.” She answered cradling Deku’s head forcing him to look at her as she was leaning down closer to his face.

Deku felt like he was having a meltdown right now and his body screamed for action of any kind now that she excited his blood so much.

“Ever have your first kiss?” She asked softly with bedroom lidded eyes.

Deku shook his head was about to answer her, by going into another stuttering rambling, when Midnight suddenly pressed down on him with her lips now kissing his.

!!!

‘I-I’m being kissed by a girl! No! A woman! A very beautiful, very seductive woman too!’ His mind raced with steam puffing out his ears as Midnight hummed in pleasant delight in their kiss. It was a soft chaste lip lock with her soft beautifully glossy mouth pressing firmly into Izuku’s.

Deku could feel waves of bliss and happiness enter his body, prompting him to relax into her embrace and give in. His face was screwed up into one of pure happiness, almost as though he were dreaming. Midnight kept her lips there for another few seconds and slowly lifted herself off leaving a dazed Deku standing in place. She giggled softly in her throat and walked past him to lock the door and pull the zombified boy over to the desk surface where she laid him down on it causing him to snap out of his trance.

“M-Midnight-san? That was…..incredible!” He breathed out in enamored excitement and gushed with the knowledge he was kissed by a hot Super heroine.

“If you liked it, Midoriya-Kun, then you’ll love this.” She purred then reached her hands to her chest over the white parts of her costume. Digging her fingers into the thin plastic fabric of her outfit creating a rip that she proceeded to expand along her chest!

Deku felt a nosebleed coming on and felt his erection twitch in excitement as Midnight ripped off the white part of her costume revealing her bra-less bare C cup breasts to him! Her nipples were perfect pink and erect, her mounds were bouncy and firm, and Midnight absolutely loved the look on Izuku’s face as he found himself glued to her body.

He then saw her slide her arms down slowly at her sides as though stripteasing him in the most alluring of ways. Her fingers then dug into the rippable fabric underneath and peeled off the lower portions of her costume until all the white parts were gone leaving only her skin strapped in black leather. Midnight kept the leather boots, and although Deku couldn't see her womanhood quite yet due to the leather torso portion of her costume, he still had a raging boner. Midnight tossed away her fashionable glasses and sashayed over to him.

Deku still laid flat on his back along the surface of the teacher’s desk when she placed her hands over his thighs massaging them sensually at a tempered pace.

“M-Midnight-san?” He voiced wanting to ask what was coming next despite the obvious, but Midnight simply winked at him and traced her left hand along his bulge firmly. It promptly shut him up.

“Call me ‘Nemuri’, Midoriya-kun. No need to be so formal here, right now I’m just a very eager woman about to please a very excited boy. No words needed from this point onward.” She purred and leaned over along his body pressing her plump breasts against his chest and kissing him again.

Deku went wide-eyed at first and quickly relaxed into it parting his lips and attempted to kiss back, of course Nemuri was expecting this and gladly took the advantage. Parting her lips wider she slid out her tongue to worm its way into Izuku’s mouth stunning him then making him melt after he felt it roll around exoitcally inside. Nemuri had one hand cupping the side of his face and the other continuing the peppered fondling of his bulge through his pants now tugging on the zipper.

The older woman hummed and exhaled warm breaths in smacking her lips against the younger boy, Deku himself was feeling lost in bliss and allowing her to do what she wanted with him. Something that pleased her greatly.

He tensed up noticeably when feeling her soft womanly fingers grasp his erection from within the confines of his pants and fish out his erect member standing proudly at a thick ten inches. This drew her attention away from Izuku’s mouth causing her to blue eyes to water in wonder at his phallus, Nemuri felt drool tugging at the corners of her lips.

‘Oh wow! Maybe having One For All came with that benefit? Or he could be a natural, either way I’m gonna have me some of that!’ She thought feeling very hot and bothered now. Taking a look back to Deku’s blissfully dazed face Nemuri slid back down to his waist and held her breasts at the ready beside his cock.

“Ooohh Midoriya-Kuuun…” She beckoned causing Izuku to bolt his head up and look ahead to see the pleasing sight of Midnight about to close her breasts around his sausage.

As soon as she saw him gawking at her she blew him a kiss and winked before smashing her tits around his shaft! This pleasurable sensation caused Deku to jerk his body along the surface in reaction! He had never felt such a thing before; Nemuri’s perfect smooth breasts pressuring down on his length felt amazing!

“Like it? I can see you do. Perhaps our time today can you prepare against seductive villains in the future, but right now it’s all about us. Just me and you.” She purred and started rotating her breasts in gyrations on his dick creating a wave of soft breathy moans from the young boy.

‘It feels so….good! Like two soft balloons of dough! She’s just squishing it up against my thing!’ Izuku thought feeling the pressure from Nemuri’s breasts push inward then pull outward with her skin smooth as can be.

His member’s head had been poking out between the cleavage as she worked her orbs back and forth, before long Nemuri had craned her head downward to swallow it into her mouth while continuing. Izuku clutched the edges of the desk in reaction! He felt the overwhelming bliss of Nemuri’s warm wet mouth suckle the head of his cock in past her lips, she started gently sucking on it without delay while circling her tongue around it.

With her breasts squeezing his shaft and her mouth sucking his tip, Izuku felt like he would blow very soon but struggled to retain himself to hold out longer. Nemuri wasn’t making that easy on him.

She hummed and stroked her tits back and forth in circles for several minutes more, all while eyeing his bedroom lidden blue eyes filled with lust. Audible slurping noises could be heard from the smacks of her lips swallowing his crown, her breasts continued to shift and glide his cock for a bit longer when she felt Izuku’s breathing pick up and his body start to undulate along the surface. He was about to cum.

Deciding to go in for a finisher Nemuri retracted her boobs and pushed her head forward until all of Izuku’s ten inches were inside her mouth! Her tongue went to work coiling and lathering his dick while it was squished by her moist damp oral cavity.

“Hhaaahh!! I’m cumming!!!” Izuku shouted out and bumped his hips up and down several times against Nemuri’s face as he began to cum!

Nemuri kept her hold firmly on his hip and maintained a vacuum seal suction on his dick. She was all the way down to the hilt with her nose poking his soft fuzzy patch of pubic hair.

!!!

Izuku started cumming and blasted the roof of Midnight’s mouth with a thick volley of sperm! As quickly as she swallowed it down she felt another then another until it turned into a soft flood of sperm cascading into her throat! She liked a challenge and closed her eyes to concentrate and start swallowing load after load like chugging down a smooth protein shake!

Gulp gulp gulp

Her swallowing of youthful hero seed pumped up her blood and body even more as she drained Izuku’s pulsating member of his cum until he finished.

When he finally ceased, Midnight drew her head back with a long slow suckle of his member until she was off of it. Deku looked up back to her and saw her wide open mouth pooling much of his goo, she quickly shut her mouth and made one last load swallow, completely gulping down the rest of his essence. The young hero had already regained mass in his appendage immediately upon witnessing such a raunchy act, especially when she opened up her mouth showing how clean it was of his essence.

“Yummy.” She said seductively then rose up onto the desk, planting her heeled leather boots firmly as she stood up over Deku’s body granting him the view of hers in all its glory. He still couldn’t see her mound but her leather skin-tight outfit left little to the imagination, plus Nemuri did him the favor anyway by shifting the under area of her outfit to the side. Showing her slightly fuzzy pussy to him.

Upon seeing her pussy up close and in flesh for the first time in his life Izuku imprinted its shape and softness into his mind. Midnight noticed his stare and chuckled playfully as she crouched down to straddle his waist.

Izuku snapped out of his stare and looked up to see her face closing in on his, capturing his lips into another steamy kiss. Her tongue dove in and sensually wriggled around as though they were lovers, her hands reached up and cupped his head keeping her close as she tongued out his throat, and Deku could only lie back and enjoy it all. Getting lost in the intimacy of it.

They made out for several minutes when she slowly broke off leaving a thin trail of saliva bridging their lips. Nemuri then put her hands to her breasts again and pressed them up close on Deku’s face practically smothering him in them.

Izuku fumbled at first, unsure of what to do, until he felt the incessant urge to suck on them. He then grabbed those mounds in his face and pursed his lips around one of her nipples.

Chup

“Mmmnnnghh!” Nemuri writhed in ecstasy as a reaction, apparently, she was sensitive there.

Izuku picked up on that and started suckin a bit harder on the breast in his mouth getting more into it gradually, while doing this he squeezed Midnight’s other boob in his hand eliciting more moans from the older woman.

Nemuri started breathing harder as she felt the young boy continue his suction on her breast before switching to the other one! This sparked another jolt of pleasure in her body prompting her to gnash her thighs together, she was getting wetter by the second. She felt Izuku’s other hand tend to the breast he had removed his lips from and gently squeezed that one with his other hand making Midnight pant with mouth agape. Her eyes were going cross and her body started instinctively humping Deku’s prone form.

His erection had been at full mass since seeing her gulp down his cum earlier and was currently being sandwiched by her smooth curvy thighs granting him pleasure in return.

He sucked and sucked while fondling her ample tit in his hand, Nemuri was slowly losing her mind to the pleasure. Not only was it a sensitive source for her, she also considered Izuku a maestro at treating breasts. Continuing her humping along his body she felt Izuku stir with soft guttural moans from underneath her breast, causing him to detach his mouth from her tit and gasp in pleasure.

Nemuri smirked at him and smiled perversely to herself when looking back at his dick being sandwiched by her legs. She decided it was time to make the boy a man.

“I...huff...think that’s enough foreplay for now, Midoriya-kun. What say we get down to the main event, hm?” She purred stroking his hair lovingly as she gazed down into his flustered face.

Izuku nodded while softly panting. Midnight delivered a quick kiss to his lips and brought herself up off his chest to hover her lower body up and position it just over his cock. Her lower portion of her costume was slid to the side so that her pussy was exposed and quivering for something to fill it.

Nemuri carefully lowered herself down, aiming for his cock to slide into her pussy, and touched the head of his dick with her cunt lips. Deku was feeling a myriad of sensations at the moment while also feeling a little nervous for this would be his first time ever. Nemuri looked back at him and cast him a sexy wink just before plunging herself down on his meat!

!!!

Izuku tensed up and grit his teeth as a newfound sensation of spongy wet flesh surrounded his member. Midnight had slid all the way down, taking him to the hilt in one motion, and loudly moaned out her blissful reception to having all ten inches drive into her breaching her cervix.

“Ooohh yeaah!! This is what I needed! This right here! It feels so good!!” She let out with her voice drenched in bliss.

She took a moment to adjust to the feeling, with her it had been far too long since she took a lover to bed, but even so. She felt this boy had more potential and a decently large member that made her only consider him to take to the sheets.

‘So tight!’ Deku’s mind screamed as he was overwhelmed with the constricting sensation of Midnight’s pussy swallowing his dick. He felt close to bursting just from the tight feeling alone, but was reserved enough to hold back and simply savor the feeling of the more experienced woman.

Nemuri sat there straddling his waist and planting her hands over his pecs through his costume. Izuku looked up into her eyes to see them blazing with unrestrained lust with her tongue lolled out the side in a perverse grin. It both scared and aroused him.

Before long, Nemuri started rowing her body back and forth on his waist taking his dick for a ride. She started breathing loudly in soft heated pants for the feeling was still so mind blowing to her, Deku could easily say the same for he was panting loudly too.

The woman’s body started rowing ever so slightly faster on him, Deku winced in pleasure as he felt her move faster and tighten up her vaginal muscle at the same time! He tossed his head back moaning wordlessly. He never considered that super heroes, who train their bodies rigorously, could be able to do that.

“That it, Midoriya-kun! Haahh haaahh!! Enjoy the ride, my cute little shonen!” Midnight breathed out and started rowing her hips even faster and harder now!

Her breasts jiggled along with her body as she started slamming herself on Izuku’s dick!

Smack smack smack smack

Was the sounds of her thighs clapping against his as Nemuri rode him like a wild animal in heat! On instinct Izuku reached his hands to her hips and held on tight as she bounced up and down on him. He gripped them and held her close for he was now smacking his own body upward into her being, meeting her thrusts and getting lost in the haze of lust.

Nemuri smiled at this and reached her hands to his face, continuing her bounces while doing so, and pulled Izuku into a deep loving kiss after pulling him up against her breasts!

Now sitting upright Izuku made out with Nemuri with tongues gliding back and forth and around each other’s, Her arms reached around his shoulders pulling him close and squishing her breasts up against his chest, her hips now ground slowly in circular gyrations on his waist keeping him deep inside of her.

Seconds into their fevered make out they slowly broke apart leaving dazed faces and a string of saliva bridging their lips. Nemuri simply smiled and started bouncing herself rampantly on his dick taking it deeper with each slam. The desk creaked due to how hard she was fucking herself on him!

Izuku held her hips tightly and continued rutting his cock up to meet her body in every thrust! The two were lost in their own little world now.

Minutes more of fevered fucking in the seated position followed until Nemuri altered their positions.

Now propping herself against the surface of the wall she stood with her rear wriggling out tantalizing him, Izuku no longer hesitated and drove his length into her pussy from behind while holding onto her hips!

“Ooohh yeess!! Yes! That’s it right there, Midoriya!” She wailed pleasurably when he took the reigns and had driven his cock even further into her body. Breaching past her cervix and now fucking the inside of her womb, her buttocks squished up snugly against his waist as Izuku started pistoning into her.

Loud smacking noises followed with the fevered thrusts of the young boy fucking the older instructor, Nemuri was lost in a haze of bliss and Izuku felt he could take it further.

Gritting his teeth his body lit aglow with jolts of power.

‘One for All! Full Cowling!’ He said within his mind as he tapped into the usual five percent of his vast power and started fucking Midnight hard into the wall!

!!!

She bellowed and moaned with insane pleasure and shock. Turning her head back she noticed he was now using his quirk while slamming into her cunt. Midnight licked her lips perversely and only had this to say.

“That’s right, Midoriya! SMASH my pussy! It’s all yours!!” She breathed out with hearts in her pupils as Deku took her words to heart!

Fucking into her pussy with the force of a rapid fire shotgun Izuku slammed into her cunt at blinding speed! Slamming her against the surface causing cracks to form, but Midnight was loving the energized roughness as well as the hardcore fucking Deku was giving her!

Slam slam slam

Went the force of Deku’s Mighty fucking, as he liked to call it, into Midnight’s pussy! In and out, again and again he plunged deep into her quirm!! Sending her to another plane of existence. Nemuri was enjoying it to the point of her mind going blank with nothing but thoughts of Izuku and his Full Cowl powered dick driving into her! She was going to spend a lot more time with him from now on, maybe even fuck him in front of that vain upstart Mountain Lady.

He continued slamming into her for several minutes more when he felt the pressure swell up in his nutsac, Deku was going to cum!

“I-I’m cumming!! Midnight-san!” He shouted only to feel her squeeze her vaginal muscles even tighter on his surging cock!

“Inside, Midoriya! I want it all inside of me! Don’t be afraid, fill me up!” She howled out with a near senseless expression.

Deku slammed into her a few more times and suddenly halted at the hilt inside before tossing his head back with a howl. His member pulsated violently and blasted thick ropes of semen directly into Nemuri’s womb!

Nemuri Kayama, as soon as she felt this, arched her back and bristled up with an orgasmic shudder for she came hard as well!! Her vaginal muscles clenched and spasmed on Deku’s meat, milking it desperately, and taking in more thick syrupy ropes of cum!

Glug glug glug

Her womb filled up in seconds and the two slowly came down off their orgasmic high after a couple of minutes of crushing climax.

Izuku deactivated his quirk and collapsed onto his back, narrowly missing the puddle of semen pooled underneath Midnight’s legs. Nemuri, was still conscious enough, to wobble over and collapse onto of him before resting her eyes for recuperation with him.

“Splendid, no, Fantastic work! Midoriya-kun….I think you and I will be seeing a lot of each other from now on.” She purred nibbling on Izuku’s ear and stroking his face with her hand.

“Great.” He let out weakly feeling his body strain more than necessary after that fuckfest. ‘At least this is still sorta teaching me more control over One For All. A great perk, but nothing compared to having her.’

 

End of Chapter

 

 


	5. Penance of Korra- OC/Korra (Avatar Legend of Korra)

 

**The Penance of Korra**

By Azure

  

-

 

It had been a full year since Korra and her friends brought an end to Kuvira’s wave of dominion, friends put their lives on the line, all sides fought to maintain peace and equality throughout the four nations afterwards. But they still had to have an anniversary celebrating the end of such mark in history, and so here was Korra herself, dressed in her traditional blue outfit with hair still cut short as marching alongside Tenzin and his Airbenders. Make, Bolin, Asami, and the rest of their friends had taken time off to enjoy the parade with her, and Korra herself felt pretty proud of herself after finally growing into a mature Avatar.

Although in the back of her mind she still thought she had unforgivably failed the world however, for she had spent three years prior absent from her duties in order to overcome her own personal demons. Demons brought on by the Red Lotus and her near brush with death, during recovery period she still felt she wasn’t up to sparse on her skills and personal balance just yet, thus she took to fighting Earth Arena matches in secret away from it all until finally picking herself up.

Part of her did think Tenzin and his Airbenders took care of things just fine, but Kuvira had started out on a very strong first strike in retaining control over the chaotic Earth Kingdom after the Queen’s death.

‘Still, everything looks okay. No lasting damage and the people of Republic city are happy. Maybe there wasn’t as much chaos during Kuvira’s uprising.’ Korra thought to herself waving at the populace. She convinced her of this yet still felt responsible for whatever damage Kuvira’s movement did during her absence, suddenly all the praise and cheer for defeating her felt hollow.

Splat!

!!

People looked on in shock when a tomato was thrown directly into Korra’s face! Citizens all around ceased their clamoring and looked to the perpetrator standing nearby with his arm reached out.

It was a young Water Tribe boy who threw it; he looked no older than thirteen with spiky dark hair, tan skin, and angry blue eyes directed solely at her.

White Lotus guards and Airbenders took charge to apprehend him until Korra bade them to hold off as she wiped the tomato remnants from her face.

“What’s the big idea?” Korra asked trying not let her temper get the best of her, again.

“You are, you’re being cheered and congratulated for defeating Kuvira, huh? Everything’s all sunny and great for you, isn’t it?” He spat making Korra start to feel shame growing in her belly. “Then where in the world were you during the three years she was taking over?!”

The moment he shouted that citizens were taken back by his abrasiveness towards the Avatar, White Lotus were still tempted to go in and restrain the boy , but Korra held them back with a gesture. She nodded for him to continue, now he was tearing up with red puffy eyes.

“You ran away, you phony coward! For three whole years! My parents and I were in one of the villages she first hit and taken to a re-education camp when we wouldn’t pledge loyalty to her! We tried escaping and my mom and dad were killed for it, I was the only one left and I barely survived. I’ve been living on these streets alone up until now, and here you are being celebrated for not interfering and helping sooner! I lost everything because of you, Avatar!” He finished earning a wave of sympathy from all around, Korra foremost.

‘There it is, that’s...what I probably needed to hear; that I did screw up and that someone paid the price for it.’ She thought feeling crushed and ashamed enough. Feeling sympathetic Korra approached the boy after gesturing the others to relax.

When she got in close enough she knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder in sympathy as he sniffled. “What’s your name?”

“Lorak.” He answered averting her softened gaze.

“Well Lorak, you are right. I did fail you, and many others, during my three year absence. There are no excuses for it and I can’t change the past, but I can at least try to make it up to you. I’m sorry I couldn’t do enough to help you and your family in your time of  need and I will gladly accept whatever punishment you have in mind that you think I deserved. So c’mon, say what you want me to do.”

Lorak straightened up and furrowed his brow in thought before looking directly at Korra.

“I...want you to take me to your home and do whatever I tell you to do.” He answered startling Korra a bit, but ultimately she nodded in acceptance.

“Alright then, let’s go.” Korra added taking the boy’s hand into one of hers.

 

\---

Korra took the young lad to her bedroom at the Air temple after bading the others to continue on with the parade. The peaceful island was  bereft of most Airbenders and acolytes at the moment due to various reasons, leaving her and Lorak mostly alone. The minute she stepped into her room Lorak followed and she turned around to face him with a ready look on her face and hands on her hips.

“Okay, what’ll you have me to do for you first?” Korra asked.

Lorak observed her voluptuous body through her half-tight half-cumbersome clothing and felt a wicked perverse idea stir in his body. He knew what he wanted from her.

“Take off your clothes, all of them and slowly.” He ordered.

Korra was a bit taken back at first but decided to go along with it. Her hands roamed around her body undoing and pulling off parts of her outfit.First she started with her tight shirt, lugging it off over her head as her chest came into view, her breasts bounced free in round supple D cup glory with dark nipples perfectly shaped and pointy. Her hands came to her waist next undoing her waistband cloth and then her pants letting her smooth silky brown legs into view. There were no flaws whatsoever in her female form despite her brutishness and muscle. Both articles of clothing came off and were kicked away leaving her barefoot and naked in all her glory. Lorak watched with extremely aroused interest as her naked caramel body came into fully nude view.

Lorak then did something unexpected and reached his arms forward now taking ahold of Korra by grabbing her arms feeling her up and caressing parts of her body. Korra said nothing despite the awkwardness and growing arousal in her system, Lorak then leaned down and started licking her body starting from her toned abdomen up to her breasts where he sucked and chewed on each nipple causing a great stir of elation within her! She bit her lower lip stifling herself from moaning loudly as the young teen continued ravishing her.

The tan skinned girl tilted her head to the side with eyes shut as she felt her body react profoundly to the orphan’s suction of her tits, Korra’s thighs started slowly gnashing together in arousal the longer it went on. Unfortunately his attention to her breasts was short lived when the boy stood up on his tippy toes pulling down Korra by her hair so that their faces could meet in a kiss! Lorak now held his arms over her shoulders pulling her closer and causing her to hunch a bit while his lips massaged hers in growing intimacy. Korra was greatly surprised by this turn of events and thought the boy was getting too eager, but couldn’t find it within herself to push him off. She owed him everything for her failure.

She closed her eyes and relaxed into the kiss parting her lips and allowing his tongue to enter, it did and Lorak wasted no time in rolling it around inside her mouth causing a stir of pleasure within her body. She then felt his hands drift from her shoulders to grab one of her breasts and grip her buttocks from around the side as he continued his tongue rolling lip-lock.

‘Mmmmh!! This...feels good!’ Korra thought as she was getting lost into the forbidden bliss of this youngster and found her hands roaming over his shorter body to undress him.

Lorak went along with it, occasionally breaking off from her lips in order to shed his clothing, but when he became shirtless Korra witnessed the horror of his young body. He may have been a young teen, but he was too scrawny to the point of questioning when he last ate. Not only that but there had been scars and a multitude of bruises all over his back and chest from living homeless on the street.

Korra’s spirits sank even lower upon seeing this, furthering her shame of her failure yet strengthened her resolve to make it up to the lad. She looked back to him and knelt down to remove his pants and became supremely surprised by what she saw next; Lorak the young lad was spriting an eighteen inch long extra thick cock! It could easily be mistaken for a third arm for its sheer size alone.

‘Look at the size of it! He’s huge!!’ Korra thought gulping while staring at it. Lorak noticed this and felt a smirk cross his face.

“I want you to suck it.” He ordered and surprisingly Korra compiled without even a hint of reluctance or complaint.

Lowering herself to her knees Korra parted her mouth wide open and inched her head forward slowly engulfing his long thick member inch by inch. Lorak winced in pleasure and started breathing a bit faster as he felt the warm slimy pocket of Korra’s throat cover up as much of his long length as possible. Maintaining her gag reflex, and surprising herself that she did this without experience, Korra swallowed all eighteen inches of his massive cock. Her entire throat literally now served as a sheath for his long ‘sword’. She closed her eyes and hummed as Lorak tilted his head back relishing this newfound feeling that had him on the edge of cloud nine.

“S-so...tight! It feels soooo good!” He commented to himself in excited breaths as he started bumping his hips back and forth against Korra’s face now throat-fucking her!

Wet slurping noises gushed between the two as Korra struggled to keep his dick held inside her mouth and throat while he slid it back and forth inside. Lorak was getting further into it as time went on, and so did Korra who now felt a growing dampness originate between her legs. Like sucking off an extra long popsicle Korra was working Lorak’s length like a thirsty animal, it wasn’t long before the lad was ready to burst.

Groaning out deeply Lorak grabbed Korra’s head with his hands and felt himself cum!!

“Mmmpfh!” Korra moaned with eyes wide open when she felt the first extra thick blast of semen splash into her mouth! Then came another and another, all of it cascading into her throat forcing her to gulp it all down in loud audible gulps! Lorak had been humping her face into his crotch letting out a large deluge of sperm deep into the Avatar’s throat, after a couple of seconds had passed he was going soft and finishing up. Korra looked dazed in bliss with half lidded eyes after ingesting that much rich creamy semen, she had never tasted anything so good before.

Just when he withdrew his long length from her mouth, the crown of his dick stopped at her lips when Lorak felt another surge coming from his genitals, only it wasn’t him cumming this time.

!

Korra wretched and gagged in disgust after pulling her face off when she felt some urine squirt into her mouth following the sperm! Now she was completely off of his dick coughing in a fit after Lorak took a quick piss inside oral cavity. He thankfully finished that up by aiming toward the side after letting off inside her mouth earlier, but he felt she had no right to pull away and accept his humiliation. Korra would agree with him on that, a sentiment fueled by her own guilt.

Her blue eyes then gazed back at his length noticing, in wonder no less, that he was still very erect with balls bloated with semen she felt the primal urge to coax out. Korra looked up to him from down below, seeing him breathing hard in post orgasm while wearing an eager smile on his face.

“Now I want you, I want to fuck you in your pussy and let out inside of there. Go lay down on your bed.” Lorak ordered as Korra softly nodded before getting up.

\--

Now laying sprawled on her bed, completely naked and legs spread wide, Korra awaited for the boy with the arm length cock to descend upon her. Lorak got up on the bed and crawled over to Korra’s prone form with his length in one hand as he was about to take her missionary position. She watched with anxiousness as he got into position and circled the head of his overly long cock around her moist sensitive vulva. Once he laid the head directly over the center the young boy pushed on in!

!!

“Hoooaarargh!!” Korra let out as Lorak shoved the first few inches of his dick past Korra’s hymen and into her cunt reaching on deep. He lowered himself even more so and shoved several more inches into her body making her thrash about with legs jerking and spine arching. Korra was feeling him reach into her deepest spaces with ease and he wasn’t even done yet!

With a grin Lorak pushed in the rest of his cock completely into Korra’s pussy stretching her out, breaching her cervix and stabbing the walls of her womb! Korra let out another wail of pleasurable sensation while throttling her head back. Her legs reached around to lock him in place as he started slamming himself back and forth fucking her deeply!

Korra moaned out loud again and held her arms around his smaller shoulders as he continued ramming himself back and forth into her body! Her toes curled and her body was feeling waves upon waves of sheer bliss as his mammoth sized member filled her up and then some while it fucked her.

Patpatpatpatpatpat!!

Lorak’s shorter body continued slamming down into Korra’s tight moist pussy as she held onto him for dear life. The younger teen himself was lost in a sea of bliss and prideful satisfaction as he had just reduced the famed Avatar into a horny bitch in heat using only himself. Part of him did feel bad for her until he remembered his parents and how they died so he could escape while this pitiful heroe ran away from it all during Kuvira’s uprising. Suddenly Lorak didn’t feel an ounce of shame for Korra, only resentment which he channeled into his fevered thrusts.

He will admit that she felt great around his dick, Lorak didn’t know much about intimacy but he was fairly sure his member had stretched her out to only ever fit him and only him. Pushing aside his thoughts the young horny teenager started savagely ramming his dick deep into Korra’s womb at en even faster pace!!

Now Korra was clinging tightly to his body with legs locking shut around his buttocks as he hammered away into her juicy constricting cunt!!

“Oooohh yeess!! Aaaaah!!” Korra moaned out feeling her eyes roll up to their sockets as her tongue rolled out due to literally being fucked senseless. Her toes curled and her breasts smothered against the lad’s chest as their bodies rocked back and forth together in wild sweaty bliss.

Korra felt her body suddenly tense up and shudder in sporadic convulsions signaling she had came!! Lorak winced when he felt her vaginal muscles squeeze down on his meat as it was going in and out of her, he felt the juices of her snatch soak his dick as her body continued shuddering for nearly a minute longer. Afterward Korra started moaning out loud again as Lorak had not yet let up on fucking her womb deep!!

The sex went on for ten more minutes longer with Korra cumming two more times during, she had pushed Lorak to the brink after holding off on it for so long, but his wall  broke and he drove himself into Korra’s pussy one final time in an almighty push!!

Lorak craned his head back and let out a rumbling moan as his dick puslated and throbbed violently before unloading a thick potent load of semen straight into Korra’s unprotected fertile womb!! This in tune pushed Korra over the edge causing her to cum a fourth time during Lorak’s orgasm!! Her vaginal walls came down on his dick milking it hungrily for more of his thick baby batter! And boy did she receive it!

Lorak grunted again as he kept cumming hard and voraciously inside of Korra’s pussy, one loud throb after another emanated from his nuts and into her womanly space. He had been pumping so much cum into her that some of it began overflowing from the seams of the insertion point! It was likely Korra was knocked up with that amount pumped into her.

After a couple of minutes of continuous mind rending climax Lorak felt his member soften inside her mound as he began to pull out. With a wet plop the youngster removed his overly long length from her gaping pussy, now enriched with his semen, as Korra laid on her back looking fucked senseless with her tongue lolled out.

At first Lorak thought she was unconscious  but then Korra stirred and bolted upright looking desperately into his eyes while holding his shoulders.

“More!! I need it! I’m craving it!! More!!” She begged then turned around positioned her body in a head-down bottom-up position with her ass wriggling at him. The boy felt his erection stir back to life and gradually harden back to full mass. “In here this time! Please I need it!!” Korra exclaimed as she held apart her buttcheeks showing him her clean puckered anus hole.

Lorak will admit, fuckking her in the ass did sound tempting considering how good it felt inside her pussy, but first he needed to establish dominance.

“Okay, I will do it….” He began as he heard an excited gasp of elation from Korra. “...if you devote yourself, mind, body, and soul, to me from now on. I will own you, you belong to me, and you will have my babies. You failed as an Avatar, boy did you, but you be my slave and toilet from here on out. That is your penance.” He concluded and surprised himself with how dark his words were. Truly he did resent her for the hell her foolishness and reluctance protecting the world had caused him.

“Yes!! I swear! I will belong to you! Everything I am will be yours, just please fuck me now!” Korra pleaded after swearing her eternal servitude to him.

Lorak figured that was good enough and brought himself up to position his member between her buttocks.

After stroking his long dick vertically between her buttcheeks Lorak then pulled himself back to aim the tip at her puckered anus. With a soft plop he pushed it on it then shoved himself all the way inside!!

Korra howled out in wailing bliss again, this time with that mind-broken expression of ecstasy plastered on her face. Her eyes rolled up to their sockets and her tongue rolled out making her look utterly silly as the lad behind her shoved eighteen inches of thick masculine cock into her anus!

Lorak himself craned his head back with a deep guttural moan while gritting his teeth, Korra’s tight perfectly toned buttocks felt like a warm velvet glove to his member. It felt almost completely different to fucking her pussy earlier, but he’d prefer both either way. Now every part of her body belonged to him.

Lorak started fucking her in soft slow rhythm making her yelp in bliss! His hands held firmly on her hips as his body started rocking against her buttocks with a long dick shoving back and forth inside her anus.

“Oooooh hooo yess!! Yes!!” Korra howled now feeling her body rock back and forth to the thrusts of Lorak pumping her ass!

Smacksmacksmacksmacksmack!!

“Yes, what?” He barked out getting lost in the dominance and pleasure of ramming into her perfect tight anus!

Korra’s body jiggled along the bed with her screwed up face nudging the sheets, she was on a completely different plane of existence now but was still able to form an answer with words.

“Yes, MASTEEEERRR!!!” She howled feeling her body seize up and shudder violently in orgasm!! Her pussy convulsed sporadically and her liquids sprayed nothing but the sheets beneath her, but her anal muscles did clench down on Lorak’s dick pushing him to cum!!

The young Water Tribe boy titled his head and softly howled in climax as his cock throbbed and pulsed before pushing more sperm deep into her bowels! With loud throbbing noises being heard by their ears Lorak continued cumming as he kept ramming into the tight warm pocket of Avatar Korra’s anus!

After resuming his fevered fuck session Lorak continuously pounded her ass for nearly an hour more until he unloaded himself inside! Korra squealed pleasantly after he did so and left her with both holes, anus and vaginal, oozing semen after being strecthed out.

Taking a brief moment to recover back to hardness, Lorak had an epiphany after conquering Avatar Korra; why should he stop there? This failed protector is now serving her penance forever as his slave and breeding sow, but there had been others, namely female friends of hers, that had indulged her incompetence.

“Maybe I should pay them a visit later, after another round of course.” He said to himself before inserting his length into Korra’s sopping cum filled pussy! She yelped out in orgasmic delight with a mind-broken expression as her newfound master started fucking her again!

 

\---

Months later….

 

“Ah ah ahh ah oooohoh Master!!” Korra moaned with her tongue out as her body rocked to the thrusts of Lorak savage shoving his dick repeatedly into her ass! She had propped her hands against the table surface of her home while the shorter boy aggressively fucked her buttocks, all while affectionately stroking her bulging six month pregnant belly.

Lorak, despite being naked, had been sworn into a life of luxury as Avatar Korra’s ‘Master’, six months prior to this he had her declare in a global announcement that she failed the world and is now serving penance. To him, Lorak, as her master and father of her children to be. She was more than that of course, every now and then she’d serve as a toilet to him, but most of all he loved fucking her into pregnancy! He had her announce all that to the world too.

Lorak smiled as he fucked Korra’s brown toned ass, inside this new homestead of his lay various other beauties that had once been the Avatar’s supporters in her brash endeavors. They too were at fault for the misfortune of himself and many others during the chaos that took his family away from him.

Around in the luxurious living room parlor/sex room, sat Lin Beifong, former chief of Republic city. She was a sexy mature woman who once thought she couldn’t have children, but boy did Lorak prove her wrong. Now sporting a five month pregnant belly and sitting naked along the couch Lin Beifong made out with her sister; Suyin Bei fong who was also sporting a plump pregnant stomach.

Suyin had been instrumental in Kuvira’s rise to power and tyranny and involved with her on a more personal familial level, now here she was swapping spit with her sister in an incestuous make-out session while rubbing her five month pregnant stomach. Lorak fucked them both at the same time.

Further longer there were several others in similar conditions; one particular one happened to Kuvira herself, naked with hair down and sporting a six month pregnant stomach while she sat back  being eaten out by the rich beauty known as Asami Sato. Lorak took extra pleasure in breaking that monstrous would-be tyrant. She was the cause of his family being taken away forever, and now serving to provide him with a new one.

Eating her out was the refined wealthy head of Future Industries Asami Sato, sporting a five month pregnant stomach while chowing down of Kuvira’s pussy. Lorak was rather stunned by her beauty at first until he started fucking her senseless, he unloaded an extra thick amount of rich semen into her pussy ensuring her pregnancy. She took to it all too gleefully  while providing him the homestead of her manor.

There were others in their little group, that were not quite knocked up yet, such as a mature Water Tribe woman by the name of Kya, sister of Tenzin. Lorak believed this woman to prefer other women at first until he got to her, now she was sporting a heavily pregnant four month belly from his seed while she was currently scissoring a far younger Water Tribe princess known as Eska. The cryptic socially challenged tanned girl wasn’t yet bearing a child, but as far as Lorak was concerned she soon would be.

He turned his attention back to Korra’s back side and feverishly pounded her ass resulting in a string loud fleshy claps of his waist against her ass! Korra gripped the edge of the table in mind-rending orgasm as she came hard all over the floor and her master!!

Lorak thrust deeply up into her ass and let out another generous helping of spunk into her bowels!! Korra’s face was screwed up in utter delight at her newfound life! Lorak himself couldn’t be happier with his new family growing along with him.

 

The End

To be continued….?

 


	6. Bandit King Jaune Arc- Jaune/Team RWBY (RWBY)

 

**The Bandit King Arc**

By Azure

 

\--

Chapter One- The Sundragon

 

Hopping down from the Bullhead Team RWBY, the illustrious prodigal First year students of Beacon Academy began their mission.

“Oooof! Ta-Daaa…! Nailed it!” Ruby cheered after she landed from spiraling a tree with her scythe.

With a clack of heels Weiss Schnee landed gracefully as well alongside her. The floating trail of glyphs behind her dissipated soon after.

“Hmph, at least you’re using more grace in your falls now.” She commented in a somewhat snooty tone that earned blown raspberries from her partner.

With a boom of shotgun gauntlets Yang somersaulted to a rough landing between them creating a small dust cloud!

“Well here we are! The middle of….nowhere? Where were we again?” Yang Xiao Long asked looked around taking in the scenery of endless green foliage.

Stealthily and quietly appearing next to Weiss and startling both Ruby and the Heiress, Blake Belladonna arrived completing their assembly.

“I believe we’re directly within the outskirts of the Mistral Kingdom. Professor Oobleck said we’d be sent here to help with a Bandit infestation the Mistral council finds to be a threat.” Blake answered knowledgeably as she scoped around the area.

“Well it’s certainly a big mission considering we’re still first years, but I think it’ll be a fine test of our skill.” Weiss stated securing her backpack full of Dust vials.

“Yeah! The perfect opportunity to strut our stuff! Lead the way, Rubes!” Yang cheered in agreement.

Ruby bounced excitedly and held her weapon securely as she stood ahead of her squad ready to venture into the forest.

“Okay, Team RWBY! Let’s go hunt for those bandits, take them down then turn them into the proper authorities and go home feeling like winners!” Ruby squeaked excitedly as she started marching forward. Weiss rolled her eyes with a scoff, Yang simply snickered, and Blake kept on eyeing the surrounding area for anything unusual.

As the four headed into the woods, a pair of dilated pupils shrunk back after seeing where the four huntresses in training went off to. They belonged to a shrouded figure that happened to be a female bandit with a semblance for zooming in on faraway distances. Once she deactivated it she slid down the tree ready to report her finding to her chieftain.

‘Grandmaster Arc will surely love to hear this bit of news. Not only are the Mistral council members taking action against us, but more importantly four young and powerful huntresses just fell right into his lap by walking into our territory. New flowers that are just ripe for the picking.’ She thought running in a certain direction into the darkness.

\---

The ‘Shrouded Kingdom’ was a stronghold known to most bandits and some kingdom dwellers as a fortress holding some of the most fierce bandits and warriors beyond its walls. It was a large settlement with its own balance of economy and infrastructure and hidden within Mistral’s darkest forest painted by camouflage. There was no needless sense of brutality directed at other settlers, but the tribe of Arc always demanded respect and recompense for the occasional services.

The tribe, otherwise known as Arcadians, would often clash with other  bandits that sought to plunder defenseless villages and such. Sometime rewards offered to them for their protection would range from food, money, weapons, and….women. Every now and then the chieftain was offered a lovely maiden beauty, often a young teenager, from the village for their support. At times the chieftain would rebuke their offer unless the girl in question willed it herself, and surprisingly more often than not they do, thus creating his harem of scantily clad beauties skilled in both sexual intimacy as well as combat.

The Chieftain liked to build his legion of young women so he could ravish them as they protect his people. Huntresses are more to his preference and since his tribe held no allegiance to any kingdoms they were often seen as enemies, but that mattered not to him. The tribal chieftain of the Arcadians and most masculine young male known as….Jaune Arc.

\--

Sitting in his throne strewn of oak and bone from Grimm masks sat a muscular blonde boy who appeared to be his late teens. His attire consisted of nothing covering his chest save for a sleeveless dark hoodie and decorated fur cape carved from wild beasts he slayed before he became king. His pants were torn and tattered jeans with metal bracing covered sneakers on his feet, and lastly he had his favored mundane weapon laid comfortably by his throne side always ready to use.

The boy’s once innocent lively face was hardened with a determined glare in his blue eyes and a small scar across his brow. His blonde hair was much the same except for being a bit longer, it was wild and yet refined granting him a handsome visage to match his presence. Where he was once an aspiring huntsman student seeking to gain late entry into Beacon Academy, he was instead now a fierce and powerful survivor of the Grimm wilds and leader of his tribe. Standing guard around him were his many women, ranging from young to mature, they were various beauties that shared his bed and protected the tribe with their life.

Running ahead the young scout shrouded in her cloak rushed into the master’s hut skidding to a halt to kneel before her chief. The girl was young and rather new to his collection after the tribe saved her village from the Branwen clan and warded off a fierce rabble of Beringels. She was petite with short dark hair covering the side of her face with cute bangs, her dark green eyes lit up aglow whenever she used her semblance to do recon for she was Jaune’s most capable scout.

“Master...huff huff...I bring news to you!” She panted nearly doubling over from overexerting her dash back to base.

Jaune raised his left arm out to wave her down calmly before he spoke up.

“Whoa now, take it easy, Zoe. Tell me what you saw?” Jaune asked with unwavering presence and calmness. Before when he started out he would’ve been a stammering teen being awkward around girls, but now he’s long since evolved since having to fight tooth and nail to survive in the wilderness.

The girl known as Zoe, looked up into his eyes after she had gathered her breath.

“Master, a team of huntress students have just arrived within our territory. I’ve one of them say the Mistral council sent them to be rid of our presence.” Zoe summarized as Jaune sat there holding his chin in thought looking mildly annoyed at this turn of events.

“Tch, that figures. We settle around here without causing trouble while actually helping non-kingdom affiliated villages and they send a squad of students to chase us away.” Jaune pointed out.

Zoe nodded. “It has to be because the people are choosing you over them, master. After everything we’ve been doing.”

Jaune nodded then eyed Zoe questioningly. “Zoe, tell me about these huntresses.”

“Well its a team of four girls that appear to be strong, but seem rather young. Maybe first years judging by the looks of them, but they are beautiful, Master. Are you considering bringing them into your thrall and make them see the truth?”

Jaune now smirked and nodded.

“Well you had me at ‘beautiful’ and ‘young’, Zoe. Sure, we’ll give them a dose of reality after you and the squad bring them here. They’re in our territory now, go give them a welcome.”

Zoe smiled and nodded before jumping up to her feet and leaving the main house to meet with the capture squad. Jaune sat back on his throne grinning with his head resting on his propped arm wondering about the new arrivals.

“Beacon, huh? Boy does that bring back memories.” He said sighing in nostalgia as Zoe reconvened with a group of elite warriors to go out and seek the wayward huntress team and bring them back to their chief….and eventually into the tribe itself.

\---

Several hours later…

 

Lugging long wooden pole carrying four bound teenage girls, Zoe and her vanguard of bandit warriors marched through the green to enter their sanctuary. There on the tree trunk , limbs bound in rope, were all four members of Team RWBY roughed up and nearly unconscious after being ambushed in their sleep.

‘They’re strong, but they were green and really out of their league when it came to these lands.’ Zoe remarked in her head as she turned her face to look back at the roughed up batch of girls most of whom were glaring harshly at them.

“You better show me to your leader so I can kick his ass!” Yang bellowed defiantly with eyes ignited in red color. Ruby simply looked worried and somewhat afraid of what came next to them, Weiss was much the same with her white outfit roughed up and dirtied, Blake however was waiting for a moment of weakness to strike.

“Heh, they really look like they’re gonna jump us, Zo. Probably think that we’re gonna drop our guard at some point and turn the tables, you can tell by their faces.” One bandit remarked as they entered the village.

“Talk about telegraphing your plan of attack, they really are amateurs, but let’s see how they are after our Chief meets with them.” Zoe commented back causing an exchange of intrigued looks between the four tied up girls.

When they arrived, all four girls were bound by the wrists and ankles in special custom made restraints that only the chief could unlock with his aura.

In a row there sat all of Team RWBY seated on their knees as they awaited for the Chief to appear. They were inside the main ‘palace’ of the settlement, which was surprisingly large for a bandit hideout.

“Look at the design of this place, sure is swanky for a bandit leader’s house.” Yang commented looking around the exotic area.

“Stolen money of course, they’re bandits. What means could they have to possess all this if not shady business dealings?” Weiss pointed out. Blake nodded in agreement while Ruby looked worryingly around for her weapon.

“What do you think is gonna happen to us, team?” She asked fearfully.

“Don’t worry, Rubes. We’ll get out of this one yet, so keep it together, okay?” Yang offered sympathetically.

“You’ll either be sent back to Beacon with your tails between your legs or….” A young masculine voice rang out catching their attention.

!!

The girls turned to see the form of a muscled blonde boy that seemed to be around their age approach the bone marrow throne in front of them. All four girls looked surprised at his appearance considering he lead the tribe, but there was no mistaking those muscles he had on him.

“All hail the Grand chief Jaune Arc!” Zoe announced standing nearby the girls as Jaune took his seat and eyed them.

“Huh, they’re a lot greener than I’d thought they’d be.” He commented with his chin on his hand while he observed the four girls.

“Green?! We’d totally fillet your mooks if you hadn’t caught us off guard by attacking in our sleep!” Yang barked stubbornly. Ruby flattened after hearing it, she was supposed to be on watch but nodded off for a good few minutes.

‘Maybe they got us because I messed up.’ She thought with a pouty face.

“You’re a lot younger than we’d thought you would be, are you some student of one of Mistral’s combat schools?” Weiss inquired still perplexed by him.

Jaune just shrugged.

“Nope, at least i couldn’t have been when I was sorta….dumped...into this forest, but we’re not here to talk about me. We’re here to discuss why you four amateurs were hired to attack us.” Jaune pointed out.

Weiss huffed and Ruby spoke up next.

“We were sent to get rid of you for hurting all the nearby settlements with your...er um...bandit troublemaking!”

Jaune snickered and planted a hand on his forehead as he laughed out loud along with Zoe and a few of the guards. Team RWBY exchanged looks of confusion to each other then looked back to him after he came down from his fit of giggles.

“Ha ha ha ha, ooooh that’s rich! Figures the Mistral council would make up that kind of story to label us.” Jaune said now glaring hard at the girls.

“Why is that so funny to you?”  Weiss asked pointedly with a sharp glare.

“Because the wool been pulled over your head , that’s why. You didn't think it wasn't the least bit weird that Mistral council members hired you, a team of First years, to get rid of us?” Jaune asked popping an accusing eyebrow at them. All four of Team RWBY looked rather stupefied and unable to come up with an answer.

“We….just assumed they were outsourcing because all their huntsmen were busy.” Weiss answered with uncertainty. The girls nodded their heads, but Jaune shook his.

“One, they were cheap, and two, they wanted an outside team to deal with us because most of Mistral’s huntsmen know we’re not attacking innocent settlements like the council has you believing. We actually deal with actual troublemaking Bandit clans that do target innocent settlements. Don’t believe me? Just ask the people of Shion and Higanbana.”

The girls felt the voices die off in their throats when he finished, most of them suspected some shadiness behind this arrangement but Jaune’s hammer of truth confirmed it for them. That was until Yang spoke up.

“Well either way, you’re still holding up hostage right, aren’t you? It doesn’t exactly paint you in the right either.” She argued receiving slow nods from her teammates.

“Well on one hand you’re right, but the reason I’m holding you four is entirely different.” Jaune spoke then signaled to one of the guards to come over and hold up Yang to her feet causing a look of confusion within her.

“Hey! What gives?! What are you gonna do with me!?” Yang barked out trying to wretch her arms from the guard’s iron grip. Jaune got up from his seat and started down a path leading to a bedroom while having the guard carry Yang along with them.

“I’m….gonna convince you to join our little family. You’re going to be a very happy woman here, you four. Starting with you, Babe.” Jaune said with a knowing smirk as they went down the palace’s hallway to one of his bedrooms.

It was only then that Yang put two and two together on what he was talking about causing her eyes to go wide in mortified shock.

‘I’m being taken as a Bandit Bride!? Are you kidding me?!’

\---

After dropping her off on top of a lay of soft velvet pillows Yang was left alone with the Chieftain Jaune Arc as he began undressing himself, starting with his upper clothing.

Yang continued struggling feebly against her binds as a now half naked Jaune casually strode over to her wriggling form atop the pillows. The blonde babe sneered in disgust at him,despite finding him very attractive in the conventional sense, as he sought to ‘claim’ her mind and body. She wasn’t quite sure yet how he was going to go about doing that, but she wasn’t determined to find out.

She then felt the presence of his muscular body hovering over her until Jaune grabbed her by the shoulders to hold her still. Yang glared hatefully at him until Jaune, in no time at all, crushed his lips sensually against hers! Her lilac eyes went wide in surprise that her first kiss was being stolen by a bandit leader no less!

‘Nooo!! Get off of me already you jerk!’ Yang thought feeling the tenderness of his kiss continue for several more seconds until he broke off to look at her. She glared defiantly at him whereas he was unfazed by her scathing resentment.

“You’ll have your fun, but you’re going to slip up and when you do I’m ripping your balls off then feeding them to you.” She threatened. Jaune simply shrugged.

“I think you’ll have a change of mind sooner than that becomes a reality. Plus….” Jaune trailed off when he leaned forward cupping her tits through her outfit inciting a profound blush in Yang’s cheeks. “...you’ll actually like being a part of the family here. All your pals will, but for right now let’s just focus on you and your needs. I can smell arousal on you.”

Yang sputtered at this accusation, she wanted to laugh at the notion that she was getting turned on by this treatment. She wanted to shout out at him and call his bluff but then Jaune did something unexpected; he yanked part of her outfit off that covered up her breasts!

!!

Yang’s D-cup tits bounced free after his right hand pulled on its confines! There in Jaune’s eyes were a perfect bouncy pair of tits with perfect pink nipples he just wanted to suck on, and so he did. The blonde tribal leader leaned down pulling one of her breasts into his mouth creating a sudden wave of euphoria within Yang Xiao Long!

“Hhaaahh!! Not there! Aahh!” She yelped out with beet red cheeks as Jaune’s head pressed against her cleavage. Part of her breast, especially her nipple, was now inside his mouth having his tongue rolling around all over it suction.

Yang’s bound body wriggled and wormed from underneath him as he both played with her breasts and nibbled on her sensitive erect nipples. Yang shut her eyes clenching her teeth in trying to resist the sensations going on with ehr body, it was one thing to be nursing her most sensitive spots, but it was another thing entirely to make her feel helpless. Jaune had a presence to him that just exerted dominance and Yang, by default bodily response, was getting more and more aroused by it.

Jaune’s lips pursed as he pulled back tugging on her tit and earning a gasping yelp of pain and pleasure from the blonde girl beneath him. With a plop and a sigh he let go letting her breast bounce back to her chest, he then turned his attention to her other boob and performed the same actions to that one as he did the other. Thus earning a rabble of quick breaths and flustered face from her. Jaune pinched the hedge of her perky nipple between his teeth gently nibbling on her large mammaries as he groped the other in his left hand. His fingers squeezed down on it firmly as his palm rotated it around in circles, he savored the fun feeling of her bouncy doughy breast in his hand. Yang certainly had a bountiful asset of a chest.

Noisily slurping on her breast and continuing to grope the other, Jaune went to treating Yang’s chest for minutes more. She was moaning, writhing, and sweating the entire time. It was only until he noticed her bucking her thighs and hearing her orgasmic cry of release he pulled back from her body.

“Eeeaaagggh!!!” Yang squealed out with her legs thrashing about uncontrollably as her spats became soaked in her juices. A sight that really revved up Jaune’s engine. She came down from her high quickly enough and glanced back at him, still with a furrowed brow of defiance in her post orgasmic state of being.

Jaune then surprised her by grabbing the rest of her clothing into his hands causing his impressive strength to rip the rest of it off leaving her completely naked save for her tight black shorts!

!!

“H-Hey!! That was my favorite outfit!” Yang shrieked out in annoyance in spite of her blushing cheeks at being naked. Jaune ignored her and gripped the hem of her tight moistened shorts covering her womanhood….and pulled them off! Down her thighs they went until he saw her pubic tuft of sun golden hair just above her mound. Yang’s puffy vulva was absolutely moist in arousal with her clitoris erect from the excitement earlier.

Jaune stood up undoing his pants while Yang was panting from the overload of stimulation earlier, she looked up at him still with a fixated look of rebellion until Jaune’s tattered pants dropped. Her eyes went wide as saucers when his fourteen-inch thick throbbing erection sprung out.

‘He was packing that?! That thing is monstrous!’  Yang thought unable to tear her eyes away from the sight of his member.

Any voice of protest and defiance Yang might’ve had just died in her throat as she took in the entire Adonis-like form of Tribal Chief Arc. Jaune, upon noticing her reaction, smirked and started moving closer to her.

“S-stay back! I swear if you come closer I’ll…!!” Yang couldn’t continue her rant because Jaune had closed the distance enough to put his hands on her legs and pry them apart. He had undone her ankle restraints and surprisingly found no kicking to follow. Jaune knew why; despite of her defiance and seemingly steadfast resolve she had crumbled under the masculine presence he held over body. She was a teenager like him and thus full of hormones, and hers said she was very sexually aroused by him regardless of the circumstances.

When Yang felt her voice die in her throat Jaune had leaned over to press his lips to hers in a more tender steamy kiss. Yang hummed, still influx on rebuking the nonconsensual advances of a bandit king and giving in to more primal urges his body was exuding in hers. Jaune parted her thighs widely and guided his member to her opening, lightly tracing the head of his dick along the lips of her vulva tauntingly in circles.

“....you’ll learn what it’s really all about. Your team will too, now here...we...go!” Jaune finished for her before suddenly plunging his hips forth sliding half his length into her pussy!!

!!

Yang immediately seized up and arched her back while jerking her feet in the air in reaction! Her toes curled and her breath hitched as Jaune slid straight past her hymen and buried over six inches of his length into the warm velvet pocket of Yang Xiao Long!

Jaune tilted his head back moaning wordlessly at how tight and fitting Yang’s snatch was on his meat, he noted that she didn’t have much of a hymen there when he took her virginity. She was certainly a virgin, despite her flighty playfulness. Jaune figured she didn’t really have a hymen due to huntress training, but she was still tight enough to be considered a maiden prior to now. The small seep of blood coming from the insertion point was proof enough of that.

Yang felt both pain and pleasure at this moment, such was indicated by her confused and shocked expression. Jaune leaned over her chest to now start rubbing up the sides of her back and waist as he kissed up her collarbone. Yang closed her eyes dreamily as the peppering kisses he was delivering had a soothing effect on her, suddenly pain was fading from her mind. Jaune continued this for about a couple of minutes until he started moving inside her.

Yang bit her lower lip in sensation as seven inches of Arc cock stroked gingerly back and forth inside her quirm. Jaune started accelerating his pace! His hips now began rowing in strong sawing motions between Yang’s raised thighs resulting in a cacophony of soft slapping sounds!

“Haaah…...oooohh!!” She let out in soft whimpers as Jaune rocked half of his cock in and out of her cunt with gentlemanly speed.

It was here that the bandit King felt she was used to the ‘safety’ pace and started pushing in the rest of his length into her body! Yang’s eyes popped wide open with her mouth wordlessly agape as she felt the overly long fill of his cock sliding on in nudging her cervix!!

She let out another blissful wail of sensation as her body writhed in undulation underneath his toned frame! Jaune was hammering out all fourteen inches of his thick cock deep into her pussy and Yang’s body was reacting accordingly by generating wave upon wave of physical euphoria! Her legs rose up higher while still dangling and twitching and closed around Jaune’s lower backside as he slammed his himself down in powerful heavy strokes!

His hands roamed to her chest after he brought himself up a bit, allowing them to grope and squeeze her blossoming tits in each one as he rocked his length into her pussy hole! With each hard thrust of his body he sent more waves of mind melting bliss into Yang, little by little she’d come to want this feeling everyday and that's exactly what Jaune had in mind for her.

Creating hard slamming noises of his balls colliding into her buttocks Jaune kept on fucking Yang in a groping missionary style as Yang’s body curled up closer against him as it rocked in motion!

Patpatpatpatpat!!

Yang’s face was screwing up into an eye rolled tongue lolling expression for she was giving in to him, part of her was still trying to maintain her defiance but found her primal urges overriding them!

“Ooooohh!!” Jaune moaned loudly tilting his head back as he continues slamming into her pussy! He kept going in a well-paced rhythm for minutes onward!! Yang was moaning out loud as her body was shaking with impending climax! Jaune simply kept hammering into her with hips aggressively shoving his cock all the way deep inside her quirm! His length repeatedly breached her cervix poking the inside walls of her womb!!

Such an intensifying feeling had Yang on the fringe and caused her primal reflexes to activate! Her legs clamped down hard around his butocks and lumbar region as her arms reached up to hook over his neck pulling herself closer! Jaune grimaced in pleasure as the spongy constricting feeling of her pussy was steadily pushing him over the edge as well! Thus he slid his left arm underneath her smooth lily white naked back to press her up against his chest. Her boobs smothered his pecs and he could he feel her trembling just as she reached orgasm!!

!!

Yang tilted her head back all the way and howled in wailing orgasm as her body clenched tight on Jaune’s frame! Her pussy convulsed rapidly and sporadically,desperate to squeeze out every ounce of Jaune’s cum from his sac! He didn't’ disappoint.

Jaune too felt his body tense up and his balls throb as his member pulsated loudly and wildly inside of Yang’s cunt! Thick gooey blasts of semen erupted from the head of his dick and splashed around inside her fertile teen womb!! Yang felt this sensation and came several more times on his cock, squeezing out more and more sperm from his already erupting phallus! Jaune was moaning pleasurably alongside her as he pumped her full and beyond with his spunk, her belly bloated somewhat due to the overflow he was letting out into her body as Yang slowly came down from her orgasmic high.

Still reeling from the intense climax she shared with Jaune,Yang regained her senses and looked up at him feeling his domineering presence titillate her whether she wanted to admit it or not. She will admit to the boy, despite being around her age, to being a very desirable handsome specimen. Yang’s earlier resentment started to fade, at least until Jaune smirked back at her and patted her stomach.

“Ya know, usually when I make it with my other girls in our tribe I tend to pull out so as to not get them pregnant. Sometimes they just take contraceptives after trading from settlements, but….” He trailed off and looked deeply into her lilac eyes with impassioned blue eyes, making Yang’s heart flutter in the process.

“....that’s changed when you four showed up. Now that we have actual huntresses here I can start.” Jaune finished leaving Yang perplexed.

“Start what?” She fearfully asked.

“Bringing our more elite female warriors, the ones in my personal cabal anyway, into motherhood. Starting with you four.” Jaune clarified spiking panic in Yang, she wanted to kick him away and attack but somehow felt compelled to be near him, close to his warmth whenever possible.

“Y-you can’t!” She let out looking confused with panic. Jaune simply leaned close to cup her face, making her shudder at his touch, and pull her into a deep tongue probing kiss. Yang no longer tried rebuking him.

‘Oh, I will.’

\----

 

The sounds of fleshy clapping resumed and with it came the breathy blissful moans of Yang Xiao Long. The deep steadfast grunts of Jaune chorused alongside her.

“Ah ah ah ah ah haaaaa!!!!” Yang wailed out pleasurably as her body rocked back and forth naked and sweaty with her wrists no longer bound. She was as nude as the day she was born with her long mane of fiery golden hair tussling back and forth along with her body.

Jaune had placed himself on his knees behind her ramming his cock into her snatch once again but in doggystyle. Her hands propped her body up after placing themselves into the surface of the carpeted ground, her supple perfectly toned buttocks slammed repeatedly back and from Jaune’s waist as he delivered hard deep poundings to her pussy!

In and out he drove his foot long length into Yang’s deepest space, occasionally poking the fleshy walls of her cum filled womb! Yang herself  was getting lost in the mind-numbing bliss Jaune was giving her and founding herself wanting more every second! With her butt squeezing and slapping into his abdomen Jaune reached forward sliding his arms underneath her frame cupping her breasts in each hand! Yang bristled up pleasurably when he did that, her breasts were still key sensitive spots for her after all.

The moment she craned her head back was the moment she came again and this time voluntarily grind her buttocks into Jaune’s waist!

!!

Jaune could feel her vaginal muscles squeeze down hard on his meat again prompting him to unleash another thick payload of cum inside her! He tilted his head back letting a loud breath of blissful relief as his member throbbed and throbbed sending more globs of spunk directly into Yang’s fertile womb. If she wasn’t knocked up earlier with his first orgasm then she certainly was now.

‘More! Mooorree!! I can’t go without this guy’s cock inside of me!! It feels just too good!!’ Yang thought feeling her tongue roll out of her open mouth as her eyes drifted upward granting her a rather silly expression as she was fucked senseless.

Once Jaune finished unloading inside of her Yang slumped her head and her chest to the ground looking close to passing out. Jaune pulled out leaving a syrupy waterfall of cum oozing out her pussy and turned her over on her back. When her bountiful breasts came into view he decided to send her off with one last play session of her chest.

Moving himself up and carefully straddling her torso Jaune positioned his dick between her breasts. Yang regained a bit of focus and consciousness noticing his foot long pole sandwiched between her tits, Jaune then pushed his hands into the sides of her breasts squishing and rubbing them all along his shaft giving himself a boobjob, courtesy of a now mind broken Yang.

The blonde babe smiled sweetly at him, fully claimed in both body and mind by her magnanimous lover, then took her breasts from his hands to start feverishly stroking her tits! Jaune let out a continuous moan of elation as Yang shifted and swayed her bountiful bouncy breasts all along his phallus.

“Hhoooo…!!! That’s it,  Yang! Just like that! Haaa!!” Jaune moaned thrusting his hips back and forth between Yang’s tits feeling the soft doughy pressure squeeze comfortably on his meat.

Yang topped him off by leaning her head forward gleefully slurping her lips along the bulbous head of his cock. She was still massaging her breasts along his shaft, but her mouth was now swallowing the head inside. Her tongue lathered and roamed around the tip while it was engulfed into her mouth, between this treatment and the overwhelmingly good feeling of her tits feverishly stroking his cock, Jaune was ready to blow!

Craning his head back Jaune let out a deep inward grunt of ecstasy as hips started jerking forth all over Yang’s chest!! His member erupted in another thick payload of sperm splashing against Yang’s face, coating it in spunk! She had opened her mouth to catch some of the precious essence with her tongue and found her mouth to be receiving thick amounts of it! Jaune had picked himself up while he was still cumming and jerked his long meat over her chest splattering the remaining blasts of spunk on her tits and face!

Now breathing hard after his gigantic finish Jaune peered down at the cum splattered Yang smiling up at him with a mouth full of cum. He saw much of it pooled within before she closed her lips to swallow it all, with one loud gulp she chugged his essence down like a champ and parted her lips to show him how clean her mouth was.

“That is….always hot to see. Heh. Welcome to the family, Yang.” Jaune breathed with a warm smile as he stooped down to spoon her backside. Yang’s arm reached back stroking his face affectionately after she leaned forward to kiss her new master on the lips like a longtime lover.

\---

“I’m worried about Yang….” Ruby moaned until the sound of a door opened up and all three girls looked to see the bizarre jaw dropping sight of Yang clinging to Jaune’s side as he strode back to his throne looking satisfied half naked.

Yang positively looked giddy with happiness and purred as she circled her hands along his chest until pointing out her right hand at a confused looking Blake Belladonna.

“Her, she should be next, Masteeerrrr.” She purred licking her lips looking very perverse as Jaune smiled in agreement.

“Alright then, let’s bring the cat Faunus to my room then!” Jaune announced.

 

**End of Chapter**

To be continued….

 


	7. Third-Wheel Sex-Mobile (Scott Pilgrim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott Pilgrim felt there was still some awkward tension between himself, Knives, and Kim after hooking up with Ramona. Celebrating Julie's birthday power involved a lot of drinking at her Aunt's beach house which led to him stumbling on the two girls making out. With Ramona gone for work Scott felt compelled by his libido to mend the rift in a very carnal way.

 

**Third Wheel Sex-Mobile**

**By Azure**  

**Chapter One- Reconnection**

  


After a full day of the group hanging out together around the beach and the boardwalk they eventually retired to Julie’s Aunt’s house to have some drinks between themselves before any of them passed. They had stayed up late pretty drinking, Knives included which surprised Scott, until Ramona received a message on her phone making an annoyed frown appear on her face. She got summoned back to work for an emergency shift she just couldn’t ignore.

“Sorry, Scott. Duty calls and I just hate when it does right in the middle of having fun.” She grumbled with a pout as she got up grabbing her purse.

Scott wanted to protest and say she should cancel somehow but Ramona was quick to rebuff him on that notion. Leaning down and placing a quick kiss on his face she then walked out the door for the rest of the night.

“Slag. Maybe I should go check on Knives and Kim to see if I can drink along with them.” Scott mumbled and eventually got up from the couch to look for Knives and Kim and see where they got off to. Feeling bored he felt compelled to chill with his two ex-girlfriends right after his current one left. Taking one last look at Steven and Julie draped all over the couch about to pass out he figured it was best to get going.

‘I know I remember them downing that whiskey earlier,at least Knives was anyway. I hope that if one of them is throwing up the other is covering for that person.’ Scott thought pacing up the stairs slowly until he heard a pair of drunkenly slurred voices speak out.

“Rggh! I hate boys. I hate them!” One voice said in a drunkenly slur.

“They’re all the same. Same hair, same eyes, same….” The second one, being a bit higher in pitch, added equally drunk.

“I know....” The first one added and then Scott heard more subtle sounds ranging from what he assumed to be kisses and heavy panting.

Once he reached the room where they were coming from Scott peeked through the door and saw a sight that not only greatly shocked him but managed to form an erection within his pants.

!

There on the room floor Kim Pine had Knives Chau wrapped within her arms, her hands holding Knives’s head while her lips hungrily tongued out the smaller girl’s open mouth. The pair were still in their regular clothing of hooded jackets over their swimsuits while they drunkenly made out like horny lesbians. The bottle of whiskey they drank was right there on the floor next to them.

“H-ho ho holy crap.” Scott uttered feeling his pants stiffen like crazy as he watched his redheaded friend make out with his cute asian ex-girlfriend like they were longtime lesbians. ‘Holy shit they’re making out! Two hot girls are actually making out right in front of me!’

Getting a closer peek at them Knives then sensed Scott’s shadow and turned around to face him after breaking off with Kim’s lust addled face.

“He he he, hey there….” Scott stammered feeling like a deer in the headlights when all of a sudden both sets of arms reached out from the opened doorway grabbing his shirt to pull him in! The door locked immediately after.

Scott found himself on his back as Kim and Knives, still in mildly drunken stupor, prowled over to him with lust filled gazes written in their eyes. Scott found himself getting really aroused by it and soon felt the temptation of two hot drunk girls coming onto him lure him in.

“Hey there, Scott. Guess you were spying on us, huh? Liked the show?” Kim drawled with a half lidded gaze as she pressed herself to his right side feeling along his chest.

Knives giggled tipsily and did the same sliding her hands up underneath his shirt feeling his bare skin underneath.

“How about you have fun with us, Scott? You’re already here, aren’t you? Could be fuuunn.” Knives teased reaching her hands back and pulling off her hooded yellow jacket showing her tight-fitting swimsuit pressing against her skin.

Scott saw her nipples poking out from underneath the fabric flooding his mind and body with growing waves of lust.

“G-guys....I think you might’ve had too much to dri-mmph!” Scott was promptly shut up when Kim leaned down and aggressively swallowed his lips into a steamy tongue filled lip-lock.

!

“Hhmmm mmh.” Kim moaned as she swirled her tongue around the inside of Scott’s mouth drowning any reason and morality he might’ve had with primal feelings of lust. He decided he was going to have sex with them.

“Muuaah!” Kim broke off from his mouth leaving a dazed face of Scott peering up at her dreamily.

Scott then looked to Knives and saw her stepping out of her swimsuit outfit to appear completely naked. Her tits, were a decent sized B-cup, with a slim waist and growing pair of hips, otherwise she was still petite and sexually cute. There were reasons why Scott felt attracted to her in the first place.

“W-wow! Knives..!” Scott stammered as he drank in the sight of the lithe asian nude body on all fours coming closer to him.

“Better keep it even then.” Kim said doing the same as her hands pulled up her zip up jacket over her head showing her braless chest in all its glory.

‘She wasn’t even wearing a swimsuit or anything?!’ Scott thought excitedly as her saw her plump C-cup size breasts bouncing free as she stood up to step out of her shorts and underwear.

Now staring up at them in disbelief Scott bore witness to the sight of both Knives and Kim standing naked together. Kim’s fleshy slightly freckled skin looked as soft as ever, Knives’s gentle shade of mandarin color glistened in the dark, both of them turned to each other and nodded before lowering to their fours and crawling over to him ready to undress the Pilgrim. Thoughts of Ramona and Neil were completely pushed from the depths of his mind as they unbuckled his belt.

******

Breathy sounds of moans and the smacks of lips started coming out of the room, inside it a bare naked Scott with his eight foot erection standing up sat between Kim and Knives as the two girls started making out again with infront of him for his amusement. Scott was dripping with arousal as he saw Knives’s tongue slide into Kim’s open mouth lathering it around inside in full view while Kim held onto her waist.

Both girls sat naked together holding each other as they made out with passion while having eyes closed and tongues gliding back and forth over each other. Deciding not to be left out Scott slid his hands underneath each of their bodies tenderly stroking their buttocks before inserting a pair of fingers into each of their pussies.

“Aaah!” Kim moaned out breaking off from Knives’s face after she felt Scott’s two main fingers of his right hand dive into her cunt.

“Eeeehh!” Knives squealed out in pleasure as she pressed herself closer onto Scott’s hand while feeling a pair of fingers fiddle with her exposed clit.

Both girls started writhing in unison while getting fingerbanged by Scott’s tender hands wedged underneath their bodies. Knives decided to ride hers by twisting around and gripping Scott’s wrist leading to her grinding her cunt feverishly all over his fingers, Kim however simply turned around to engage Scott in a passionate tongue swabbing session as he played with her ass squeezing each of her pale cheeks in tandem. Both of them mewled pleasurably for as long as this continued until eventually both girls decided to ‘treat’ Scott after breaking off.

“You like lesbians so much, Scott. How about we show you some stuff before we work on you.” Kim slurred and Knives nodded with her.

Both naked drunken girls stood up a bit and arranged themselves to place their nether regions snugly against the sides of Scott’s dick. Scott held his head back moaning loudly once he felt the soft warm dampened surface of Knives’s pussy snuggling up on the side of his shaft. This effect doubled when Kim smothered hers against the other side, both girls planted their hands behind them on the floor to steady themselves while they began grinding their cunts all along Scott’s member.

“Hhhoo!! Kim! Knives! This feels amazing!” He howled out in a raspy voice as Knives beamed at the compliment. Kim just smirked.

“You haven’t seen nothing, Scotty boy.” She drunkenly responded as she started working her juicy pussy lips at an even more frenzied pace making Scott moan louder while tossing his head back.

Knives saw the effect this was having on Scott and decided to pick up her pace too. Feverishly grinding her pussy up and down in frantic speeds on Scott’s penis both girls worked competitively to bring him off.

Eventually Kim and Knives reached for each other and wrapped their arms around one another pulling themselves into an embrace.

“Oh Scott.” Knives beckoned with a sultry drunken voice pulling Scott’s attention towards the both of them as they once again locked lips in a heated exchange of lips and tongue.

Scott’s eyes went wide as saucers as he witnessed the frenzied making out going on between his two former girlfriends while they ground cunts against his dick. He could feel his limit breaking and his long veiny member throb in excitement while the girls continued.

!!

“Aagh! I’m gonna blow!” Scott announced catching their attention as his member between them erupted like a geyser lathering the girls in cum.

Kim was in awe and Knives gushed excitedly like a horny schoolgirl as their faces and chests were coated with Scott’s semen.

Deciding to feel extra naughty, they made sure he watched when they both pressed their faces close together lathering their tongues all over the other’s face erotically. Scott felt his member twitch several more times in excitement as though ready to pump out a bonus load of sperm on to their faces. Kim and Knives then scraped enough of his white spunk into their mouths and once again pushed each other’s lips together in another over the top erotic make out featuring his cum being swished back and forth between them!

It was such an intensely arousing sight that Scott felt his load burst once again right after his initial one.

“Oh god!” He howled out feeling his member throb and burst out cum again right up between the two girls!

Knives and Kim ceased making out with each other and swallowed down their respective loads before they started lathering the newest one all over their tits and bodies for extra lubrication.

Feeling him temporarily go soft both of the girls disembarked off his waist and pulled him up to sit atop the bed with his legs spread out. Knives had an idea she wanted to try out and whispered it in Kim’s ear before nodding in agreement.

Scott took a very brief minute to rejuvenate and savor the afterglow feeling of sexual relief until he looked to see he was seated on the bed with Knives and Kim kneeling at his legs.

‘Is what I’m thinking about to come next?’ He thought excitedly feeling arousal bring solidity to his length.

“Oh ho! Looks like he got hard already!” Knives noted with stars in her eyes while Kim eyed it hungrily smacking her tongue around her lips.

“I’d say the best is yet to come, right now though….” Kim slurred and pressed each of her hands into her tits and lurched forward sandwiching them around Scott’s penis.

“Oohhh yeah! Aaah!” Scott howled and felt his lips shushed by Knives after pressing a finger to them. He peeled open his eyes to see the asian beauty stare right at him clearly enamored before she pushed herself onto his lips for a make out session. Scott simply relaxed and held an arm around Knives’s lithe tan back pulling her closer as he inhaled her eager tongue while Kim smothered him in breasts.

The slightly stocky redhead started weaving her chest up and down his length creating stirring moans from the man currently sliding his tongue into the younger girl’s mouth. Kim could feel him moaning and felt encouraged to start putting more pressure and speed into her strokes feeling the erection grow stiffer by the second between her breasts.

Scott continued to make out passionately with Knives and crept his left arm around the lower side of her waist feeling up her buttocks then squeezing them making her mewl inside his mouth. Kim continued pumping her breasts all along his twitching length and felt naughty enough to cap him off with pushing her head down and wrapping her lips around the head of his dick.

Scott howled pleasurably inside Knives’s mouth allowing her to wriggle her around inside more energetically. Scott was being attacked on two fronts and getting utterly lost in a world of bliss because of it.

As time went on Kim continued squeezing her tits and sucking off Scott’s dick, eventually she felt his sack start to pulsate once again meaning he was about to cum. This motivated her to remove her hungry mouth so that she could start pumping even faster! Again and again the repeat pressure of Kim’s tits squeezed up and down on Scott’s length making him so much that he broke off from sucking on Knives’s mouth so he could look. He saw his redheaded friend energetically shift her breasts up and down on his length looking like she was expecting him to blow soon. Knives quickly got up off of her seat near Scott’s side in order to kneel right beside waiting for him to blow.

And before they knew it Scott tossed his head back groaning pleasurably right as his member violently pulsated and throbbed firing off a rich creamy payload of semen!

Kim leaned forward so that she could catch some splattering against her face and chest just before Knives gently shoved so she could receive the same treatment. Once again Pilgrim sperm coated their faces painting their cheeks, lips, tongues, and foreheads in excess. Scott’s penis jerked a few more times before getting spent and both girls were left there completely messy with stickiness coating their heads.

While they waited for him to ‘recharge’, which to Kim’s knowledge wouldn’t take very long at all, they started cleaning each other up using their fingers and their mouths. Before long Scott raised his head back over to see them making out again with his cum being exchanged between the two of them predictably sparking his arousal into a full erection.

“Well…” Kim drawled seductively after breaking off from Knives’s lips and standing up. “...looks like he’s ready. I’m going first, we became an item early in our school years. You can ride his face if you want.”

Knives was a bit deflated at being denied Scott’s dick inside her but relented to letting Kim have her turn first while they both crawled over Scott ready to get to business.

Scott didn’t voice any complaints for his mind was too drenched in carnal desire to fuck Kim and then Knives back to back. He laid atop the bed surface with his member sticking straight up while Kim planted her hands over his hips steadying herself over it. She slowly hunched down lowering her quivering juicy snatch until the tip caressed her vulva. Holding it there in wait she looked to see Knives wasting no time in straddling Scott’s head and slowly grinding her cunt along his mouth. Scott’s hands shot up and grabbed her hips pulling her deeper until he started diving his tongue inside swithering it around and making Knives melt into butter.

The young asian girl bit her lower set of lips feeling her eyes go up to the roof for she was drowning in ecstasy with Scott tonguing out her cunt!

“Nnngaahh!” Knives squealed out wriggling her lower body all over Scott’s head.

Kim decided it was now or never and plunged herself all the way onto his dick filling her up to the brim. She planted her hands down on  his waist and let out an orgasmic wail once she did, Scott was big and she could feel the head of his prick squeeze all the way inside pressing into cervix.

“Rrrrggnh! Feels so good!” Kim grunted to herself as she adjusted to the sensation of having Scott’s meat sheathed up inside her. After waiting a couple of moments she started rowing herself back and forth in a slowly growing pace.

Across from her Knives continued riding his hungry mouth and invasive tongue frantically appearing as though she had died and gone to heaven. The petite asian girl writhed and undulated in sporadic horny movements while Kim quickly adjusted and started pushing and pulling herself faster on Scott’s dick.

Kim moaned out hoarsely again as she really began rowing her body along her former boyfriend’s meat relishing the feel of him completely inside her. Her pale freckled body began pumping back and forth frantically on his length feeling it breach into her deepest with each and every thrust. Her mind was riddled with pleasure and she eventually just started slamming her hips up and down on him in a fevered state of arousal!

Smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack!!

“Hhhhoaaa!!” Kim howled out loudly as her body bounced rapidly onto Scott’s length!

Knives continued riding his mouth occasionally letting out gasps and breaths of sheer pleasure whenever Scott tasted her on his lips. The spongy pressure of his tongue burrowed deep into her quirm driving her crazy while he wriggled it around. She reached closer to Kim and cupped the redhead’s face in her hands making out with her again while both were being pleasured by Scott.

Their tongues wormed in and out all over each other, their sweaty bodies jingled on top of his in growing excitement, and the two of them quickly reaching a shared climax once girl hit a certain point. Kim suddenly spasmed and halted her movements after feeling her vaginal muscles clamp down on his dick gushing in sporadic intense pulses while she screeched loudly.

Scott grunted from underneath Knives’s body and felt his member push all the way inside her womb before pushing out a payload of cum! Kim’s body writhed and undulated in wild orgasm as she milked Scott’s length for everything he had to offer her. She was not disappointed; she felt the liquid warmth pour into her unprotected body filling her up quickly with each thick pump of semen. Meanwhile she rode out her orgasm with a goofy yet utterly satisfied smile on her face.

Knives started feeling her body jolt consecutively with orgasmic shakes leading up to her pussy spraying Scott’s face with her cum! The boy beneath her buttocks started lapping it all up while simultaneously sucking on her pussy lips and clitoris, the petite schoolgirl continued shuddering in orgasmic bliss for several minutes more, riding out her climax all over Scott’s face.

When both girls collapsed feeling greatly spent, Knives got up off of Scott not yet ready to call it in. She looked upon his soaked face dreamily in her drunken stupor and proceeded to go over to his hips after nudging Kim off so that she could have her turn next. Seeing that his member was currently flaccid Knives felt that Scott still had more sexual energy within him, thus decided to imitate Kim in using her ‘assets’ to get him primed and ready.

“Wakey wakey, Scott. I’m not going without my turn riding you.” Knives giggled earning a groggy gaze from the boy as she knelt at the foot of the bed pressing her hands into her tits. Knives lurched forward and sandwiched them around his shaft feeling the leaking dabbles of sperm splat into her chest and face. He was big after all.

Scott murmured pleasantly as he felt Knives’s tits squeeze and rub up along his softened length, slowly but surely it was coming back to full hardness. Knives’s breasts may be a bit smaller than Kim’s but her creamy smooth mandarin skin plus her exuberant effort more than made up for it. She started riding them on his shaft faster and faster causing him to moan and watch her. Feeling emboldened by his groans of pleasure Knives leaned her head forward capturing the cum drooling tip between her lips to suck on. She pulled more of it into her mouth while multitasking her breast job on Scott’s length, needless to say this was very effective for Scott was breathing rapidly in hard pleasurable gasps.

The bed creaked as she continued servicing his sausage while also tasting the growing length inside her mouth with gusto. Scott grunted in pleasure and placed both of his hands over her head as she continued bobbing herself on it while now squeezing her tits, doing this for minutes on end Scott eventually reached full hardness the same time Kim stirred from her brief rest at his side. She leaned up and captured his lips into her hungry mouth again humming in pleasure while Knives continued servicing him.

!

His member plopped back to full hardness, despite some tender pain coursing through his nether region, and Knives wasted no time at all in crouching up over it ready to mount him. Kim continued making out with Scott while peeked out from the corner of his eye at Knive’s pushing herself onto his length and taking him deep!

“Hhnnaah!!” She moaned and squeezed her eyes shut while she accommodated the stretching sensation his phallus was giving her.

Kim slowly broke off from Scott’s mouth leaving a trail of saliva bridged between them. They looked to Knives sliding herself all the down to the hilt and grinding her hips back and forth, Scott winced at the tightness of her snatch squeezing down on him and struggled to endure without bursting already. Knives slowly got more into the groove of things began fervently riding along his body by swaying and rocking hers. Her pussy constricted Scott’s length each and every time with utter bliss making Scott that much closer to releasing himself inside of her quirm.

Patpatpatpatpatpatpat!!

Her body began bouncing up and down after planting her feet on the sides of his thighs, Knives was so very drenched in lust as she rapidly slammed her hips down on top of him. Meanwhile Kim started getting kinkier and fed Scott’s mouth her breasts allowing him to suck on her nipples while watching Knives fuck herself on his dick.

It was a triage of moans, bodies clapping together, and flesh being tasted by the next person in a chain of ecstasy. Knives started slowing her movements and deliberately ground her nether region tightly on the eight-inch meat inside her body, she leaned forward capturing his lips into hers the instant Kim’s mouth was off of him resulting in a passionate make out session. Kim, not feeling the vibe by being rebuffed by the horny little asian girl, decided to wedge herself back in there resulting in a three-way make out of two pairs of lips kissing Scott’s and tenderly pulling on his tongue.

Eventually Knives’s hips started picking up again after she started feeling close to climax, planting her hands down on his chest she steadied herself for a hard and fast rhythm of fucking! Kim continued to make out with Scott and felt him moan breathily within her throat while Knives rode him. This carried on for several more minutes when Knives started feeling sporadic pulses convulsed through her body signaling her impending climax to happen!

She reached her hands back behind her head and let out a deep orgasmic moan as she felt her pussy muscles convulse and clamp down repeatedly on Scott’s dick. Each and every constriction of her tight juicy muscles pulled and twisted Scott’s length in bliss pushing him to howl out in guttural moans of pleasure until he came right inside of Knives! The petite girl felt her former flame’s member pulsate wildly inside of her filling her up to the brim just liked it id with kim!

Knives kept on cumming and in turn kept squeezing on his length until he was wrung dry.

“Aaah….!” Knives breathed out feeling spent and completely satisfied as she collapsed right on top of Scott’s body passing out. Not Long after Kim did too and Scott slept between them naked, sweaty, and wearing a big grin on his face with his eyes closed.

‘Yeah, there’s no way I’m telling anyone about this. I don’t think these two will even remember it all that well either, but just in case I’ll simply sneak out the room before everybody wakes up.’ He thought to himself and passed out.

 

**End of Chapter**

 

 


	8. Practice Makes Perfect (Fate Series)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura Matou and Freddie Gecko(OC) have been dating for a little while, when they hit a crossroads in their non-sexual relationship Sakura feels she can better herself for her man.

 

**Practice makes Perfect**

**Featuring Sakura Matou(Fate Stay Night Series) and Freddie Gecko (Original Creation)**

**By Azure**

 

This adventure takes place within the universe of RWBY, here on the forgotten world of Remnant a shy yet very sweet hearted girl known simply as Sakura Matou was pacing to her classroom in a hurry. Strolling through the halls of Beacon Academy she was heading to class while currently stressing a certain problem that had been plaguing her mind as of late. She was a teenage girl with dark purple hair, a sweet personality, and a humble attitude. She always likes to do her best and help others in need which actually led to her meeting her boyfriend here within this school.

‘Oh what should I do? I’ve been a terrible girlfriend to him. How can I keep him interested in me if I keep fumbling around so foolishly during our special alone time together? We can’t commit to sex just yet, but all my treatments, that I had little practice on, seem to far too clumsy to really please him. I haven’t yet satisfied him the same way he satisfies me. Oh...’ The purple haired girl thought in distress when across from her in the opposite direction of the hallway walked a certain green-haired glasses wearing boy that just so happened to be the one she was stressing about. Freddie Gecko was a glasses wearing engineer prodigy Sakura’s age with dark green spiky hair, mildly tanned skin, and an athletic build in which had been the envy of the some of the other boys in school.

He was a huntsman student like her but with a knack for ingenuity and mechanical tinkering, which may or may not have led to him having a robotic right arm in the process. He and Sakura had been dating for several months now with that came being a very happy couple, but Sakura not yet ready to cross the threshold of their relationship into sexual intercourse. Thankfully she and Freddie agreed on simply practicing their love for each other with just foreplay they like to call ‘Fooling around’.

Freddie would squeeze and play with Sakura’s tits while masturbating her through her pleated skirt till her body rocked with orgasm. And Sakura, though fumbling clumsily all the time, would service him using mainly her hands and sometimes her lips, but she never truly developed those skills well enough to bring him off. Whether it be something small like handjobs or naughtier things like trying to use her impressive endowments in attempting to give him a boobjob, Sakura was very happy to please her boyfriend.

At least that’s what she would think were it not for the fact that she feels like she’s been doing a rather poor job on her part, fortunately Freddie had been very understanding and didn’t pressure her at all nor did he guilt her about it whatsoever.

“There’s my girl! I’ve been looking all over for you today.” He greeted cheerily as they crossed paths in the hall. “Wanna grab lunch together later after the next class?”

Sakura would normally greet her darling boyfriend with a hug and a smile following up with a kiss, but instead of following up with a date promise later this afternoon she was feeling too guilty at her self-perceived ineptness to go along with it.

“Hey now,I know that you’re still feeling a little weird about yesterday, but I already told you; take your time with it. You’ll get better, so stop despairing about that stuff and turn that frown upside down, Matou-Chan.” Gecko beamed and pumped up his prosthetic right arm in a ‘you can do it’ gesture.

Sakura couldn’t help but giggle at his silliness and attempt to cheer her up.

“Also I’m personally glad you don’t one of these to try giving handies with it.” He gestured to his prosthetic arm and relaxed after hearing Sakura laugh heartily at the gesture. “Tinkering with this bad boy often led to a bunch of explosions in my face.”

“Sorry, Freddie, I’ve just been down in spirits and confidence after fumbling so badly in our ‘sessions’.  You deserve better from your girlfriend.. I felt it hasn’t entirely been fair to you since I’ve haven’t brought you to release when you have with me.” She answered smiling pleasantly at him and received a warm fleshy hand on her right shoulder.

“No worries and no rushin, Matou-Chan. I’m fine with just about anything as long as you’re here with me.” He added cornily with a cheesy smile once again making Sakura laugh mirthfully.

“On a side note my birthday’s coming up tomorrow. Let’s do something special like go out to the fairgrounds they’re having in celebration for the Vytal festival. If not that then we could simply go see a movie or just stay kick back here and slay some Grimm out in the Emerald forest together. What do ya say?”

“I’d be perfectly happy with either of those, so long as I don’t see you tinkering with your mechanical arm again. You worried me sick the last time you did when you nearly blew your face off from the energy overload..” She voiced with concern and looked at him in a motherly way.

“Okay yeah that was my fault for sure, but to be fair all I got was just an ashen face and a pair of destroyed glasses, again. These precious babies saved this beautiful face that you happened to fall in love with, but I admit I do hate having to buy new ones every time.” He recounted then shook his head to look right at her with a friendly smile. “Anyway let’s just enjoy the simple things tomorrow, okay? We’ll leave out the ‘fooling around’ part until you feel more comfortable and confident. I hate to see you dwell on it so much wearing a sad face, Matou-Chan.”

Freddie said flashing her a friendly smile while adding a thumbs up gesture, he looked completely dorky but Sakura always found that endearing about him. Once again Sakura sighed pleasantly feeling more relaxed after having just talked to him, that is until they heard the school bell blare out reminding them that the next class was about to start.

“Oh crap I gotta head to class, forgot lunch wasn’t until after Grimm Studies for me. I definitely can’t be late to that one again! I’ll see you later, kay? Bye,Matou-chan!” He quickly placed a chaste kiss on her left cheek before hastily running down the hallway on his way to Professor Port’s class.

Sakura herself hurried along to her next destination, while she made a run for her historical studies class with Professor Oobleck a certain train of thoughts were foremost on her mind.

“Freddie deserves better than what I can give him. At the very least for his birthday I can try and improve on my ineptness in satisfying him. I’m done feeling sorry for myself, now I am motivated. I’ll make this work and prepare a fantastic birthday surprise for him tomorrow night!’ Sakura thought with optimism as she raced to her class. ‘I know I can do this!’

Following Oobleck’s lecture Sakura spent the rest of the day cut off from the rest of her friends, she had been busy visiting shops in Vale purchasing a plethora of books, magazines, and guides on how to sexually satisfy her man. Personally she found all of them to be raunchy, but she sucked it up and moved forward determined to accomplish her goal.

Within her dorm room, thankfully with a good amount of privacy due to her teammates being out and about conducting their own business, Sakura was left alone with all the ‘practice tools’ and videos she felt she’d ever need and got to work playing instructional videos on her computer.

Her top half of clothing was undone leaving her chest completely exposed, her plump DD cup breasts bounced free in all their glory with Sakura holding them using her hands. Her cheeks were still blazing red from being in such in a lewd state but she swallowed her pride and hoped nobody would enter at any inconvenience time. Turning her head to the video she watched and listened carefully as it instructed her on all the convenient tips and tricks to being an effective ‘service girl’.

Sakura eventually had to place a plastic eight inch long phallus between her cans and maintain a sense of a balance while working her breasts up and down on it without letting it fall off. After a lot of trial and error followed she eventually got the hang of it entirely and acquired perfect balance with her robust breasts. Finally feeling a bit more confident in herself Sakura she then got to work using her breasts on a mounting apparatus, little by little she was slowly but surely perfecting the technique she would use on her boyfriend later.

She then followed up with a training video for fellatio, grabbing a banana she had bought from the store earlier Sakura carefully swallowed it into her mouth without biting down on it. Carefully sliding it into her lips and gliding them back and forth along the edible surface she to avoid sinking her teeth into it. Maintaining her gag reflex, after the first dozen or so failed attempts that nearly led to her choking, Sakura finally immersed the entirety of an unpeeled banana into her throat without gagging it back out. With expertise fruitfully acquired she put two fingers inside her mouth to fish it right back out leaving it only coated in her throat saliva without any teeth marks on it.

Now proudly wagging it within her left hand Sakura smiled with confidence and felt she was ready to give her boyfriend his birthday present.

“I’ll make you happy, Freddie.” She mused to herself and scrambled to cover up all the ‘equipment’ as she head her dorm room door unlock and begin to open.

Later following the next day, Freddie Gecko had just finished up his classes and was enjoy a night out with his girlfriend Sakura. He practically skipped with energy as he made his way over to her dorm door. Standing in front of it the young huntsman student knocked twice while wearing a very upbeat smile on his face.

“Who is it?” Her soft demure voice asked from the other side.

“It’s me Freddie, Matou-Chan. Ready for our date?” He beamed asking her that and then heard the door lock undo itself granting him entrance.

“Come in, Freddie.” Her voice came out rather seductively as though she were beckoning him.

Freddie shrugged then opened the door leading on inside where he noticed the lighting had been dimmed and ahead. Walking ahead and closing the door behind him he felt his jaw drop and eyes go wide upon seeing Sakura, sitting seductively on her bed with her top completely bare exposing her large DD breasts while wearing only a pair of stockings with a violet thong.

!

Freddie sputtered as his face went red at the sight and an erection formed within his pants! Sakura smiled alluringly with a warm set of blushing cheeks and half-lidded eyes as she beckoned him forward with a finger.

“M-Matou chan!? W-what’s the occasion? Also you’re looking very very lovely today.” Freddie blurted out clumsily as he walked over to her.

“Happy birthday, Freddie! I’ve decided to give you a very special birthday gift instead!” She beamed brightly as he took a spot seated next to her. Sakura quickly draped her arms around his neck and pulled him onto her lips for a surprisingly aggressive and passionate kiss that sent jolts up his spine.

Freddie relaxed immediately and closed his hands around her waist pulling her close as they made out. His initial shock wearing the longer Sakura’s lips grazed his own, Freddie was pleasantly surprised to feel how confident she’s become. She even became precise in her kisses and tongue movements, like she were an expert!

‘What made this change happen? Not that I’m complaining mind you.’ He thought feeling Sakura’s right hand drift down towards his pants stealthily undoing his belt buckle.

While they made out she successfully undid his pants and fished out his now erect dick out to full eight-inch glory. Freddie paused his make out and looked to see it along with the sight of Sakura sliding down off the bed to kneel in front of him suggestively.

“M-Matou-chan?” Freddie breathed and Sakura made a ‘shush’ gesture with her finger to her lips before lowering her head down to his scrotum.

The lovely well endowed placed her lips on the surface of his balls gently sucking on the layer of skin slowly and softly earning an excitable gasp from her boyfriend. Holding her left hand around the upper half of his shaft Sakura positioned herself just beneath thighs with eyes peering up at him. She saw Freddie begin to gently pant and stare on in growing excitement, this filled Sakura with a bit of pride as she got to work.

“Hhhhmmm. Hmmm!!” She hummed tenderly sucking on his testicle being vacuumed against her lips. Sakura’s tongue came out and carefully rolled around along the surface making Freddie feel his breath hike in sensitive and growing arousal.

She carefully slid her tongue around in soft circles gradually picking up speed until it looked like Sakura was devouring an ice cream cone. She started puffing her lips off in order to enclose more of his sac into her mouth with audible fleshy smacks of skin being sucked in. Freddie had held onto the edge of the bedside with fingers slowly gripping the fabric with intensity while Sakura continued.

“Mmuaaah.” She breathed holding her mouth agape as she moved her head to the left in order to suck on the other one in a similar way. Once again Freddie’s sac felt the tender moist lips of Sakura Matou absorb his balls into her mouth. He winced as he felt her warm breath, her spongy moist tongue sliding all over it, and her lips tightly slurping the skin of his testicle into her mouth. Sakura motioned her head back and forth taking the surface of it for a ride before she attempted to swallow more of his ball into her mouth. Freddie moaned with sharp gasps as she began pumping his shaft using the hand that was holding the upper half of it while doing so.

“Hhaaa! Oooh! Matou-chan!” He breathed in hiked breaths as he tilted back his head feeling the warm pleasantness of Sakura’s hungry mouth all over his balls.

Sakura could feel the warm throbbing sensation of his member pulse with growing excitement, she giggled in proud delight at the reaction she was getting from her boyfriend above.

‘I’ve never made him moan this loud before. All that training paid off!’ She thought giddy with excitement and decided to really test out her new skills.

Parting open her mouth and letting out her tongue Sakura trailed up his erection slowly while scraping her wet tongue all along his length. She could see Freddie clutch the bedsheets with his hands to the point of almost ripping them, well his mechanical arm did at least. She kept slowly dragging her tongue along the sensitive layer of flesh that was phallus until she reached the head of his dick where she saw a dabble of precum seep out of the opening.

Hoping he was looking Sakura then pursed her lips just barely around the upper center of his crown tasting the dribble of precum semen into her mouth happily with a moan. She heard Freddie muse in growing excitement as he saw that. Sakura then plopped her head off his meat and looked right at him with a wide smile of confidence as Freddie was left there still breathing fast as he was on the throes of climax.

“Matou-chan, wow. I had no idea you know how to do all that!” He gushed excitedly feeling his chest pant down while his erection stood up.

“I didn’t until just recently, I wanted to make this birthday special for you, Freddie.” She confessed making his heart feel warm inside at her kindness. He was about to speak until Sakura quickly put a finger to his lips and gave him a flirty wink. “Don’t talk, the ‘present’ is far from being delivered. Sit back, relax, and enjoy what I’m about to do, my sweet senpai.”

Freddie nodded and went silent looking on with intrigue as Sakura rose herself up to her large breasts scraped against his thighs. Freddie wondered what she had next in mind until he saw her grab each of her breasts and raise them up, Sakura tossed him another wink and then closed them around his meat! The soft doughy pressure of her tits smothered up more than half of his member earning a loud groan of delight from Freddie.

“Hhoo oohh, Matou-chan!” He howled out feeling the utter bliss of Sakura’s tits pressing into his length from the sides. The soft doughy feel of her endowments pushed up further with her deliberately smothering his member in their full squishy glory. Sakura kept at it by making her breasts squeeze into the sides of his meat then drawing them out, in they would press until they pulled a bit back out. She was basically massaging his dick in an inward and outward way, leaving Freddie panting quickly as his arousal spikes up.

Sakura giggled as she pushed and pulled her breasts from smothering his dick, she felt Freddie was getting closer to release and she wanted it to be more special than just a simple breast job. So she started aggressively pumping her tits up and down on his shaft instead in and out, this made Freddie claw at the bedside even harder as his member started feeling more and more sensitive to her touch. Sakura indeed felt it throb warmly between her tits and felt he was ready to burst.

Deciding to cap him off with a ‘kiss’ Sakura bent her neck down capturing his tip into her mouth. Freddie groaned noticeably as he felt the warmth of Sakura’s mouth close in around the head of his dick, his length throbbed some more as Sakura sucked her lips around the crown bobbing her head back and forth while doing it. She was giving him both a breast job and a blowjob all at the same time and it was being done so effectively that Freddie was ready to blow.

“A-ah! Matou-chan!” Freddie roared tilting his head back and pumping his hips forward pressing further into Sakura’s tits and mouth as his ballsack throbbed violently in climax!

Her eyes shot wide open as soon as she felt the head of his member, which had been rolling all over her tongue, fired out one rope of semen after another straight into her throat! She had been surprised at first was tempted to break off in recoil due to how shocked she was, not only at successfully bringing him off but also at her first taste of cum. Taking gulps of ropes that had blasted on into her Sakura reluctantly pulled her mouth off Freddie’s still pulsating cock and raised herself up so that he could splatter her breasts with the stuff instead.

!

Freddie’s dick continued erupting for several long seconds afterward leaving Sakura’s tits painted in cum. Post climax she saw that his member softened somewhat leaving him breathing raggedly with a goofy smile on his face. Sakura let go of her tits and leaned back a few inches so that she could start cleaning her chest off.

As she was scraping each drop of sperm from her cleavage Sakura saw Freddie turn his head back on over to her looking at her in wonder and satisfaction.

“T-that was amazing, Matou-chan! When did you learn how to do all that?” He asked panting with an excitable look on his face. He then felt his mouth drop when he processed the sight of Sakura dipping cum soaked fingers into her mouth to suck on them, cleaning each of his cum as slowly with a satisfying taste. ‘When did she get this naughty? It’s like she’s a whole new person.’

“Aah! A sweet taste to be sure.” She commented finishing up then placed her hands on each one of his knees spreading his legs further apart. “And Freddie-san, I’ve been practicing all day yesterday in preparation for this. From reading materials to lewd videos I trained myself to perfection, not just for you but also for me. Now I’m more confident and an expert in such a short time after studying. I guess you could say I just needed some focus and practice, but enough about that.” Sakura then lowered her head down to his dick again.

“Today’s all about you.” She cooed with a seductive tone as she once again focused her lips upon his manhood for today’s special occasion.

Her lips kissed the head of his dick directly, Sakura softly hummed as she circled her affectionate mouth over the crown steadily bringing Freddie back to full hardness. He said nothing and simply sat back to enjoy the service as well as the show secretly glad his girlfriend gained the confidence within herself.

“Muuaahhh. Mmph!” Sakura parted her mouth wide open and swallowed more of his member leading to Freddie moaning quietly in rising volume.

He felt his girlfriend slowly push her head down taking in more of his eight-inch length until he felt her stop at the halfway point. Still breathing raggedly in aroused excitement he flipped his head back up to look at her staring directly at him as though waiting for him to see it. Sakura tossed him another cute wink then pushed her head down all the way to where she reached the hilt!

“Hhhaa aaaah!! Sakura!” Freddie howled out as he felt his girlfriend’s throat swallow in the entirety of his length. It was a feeling that was completely new to him and very overwhelming; Sakura’s tight moistened mouth felt like he had just plowed right into her pussy. She kept her gag reflex tamed and her moist throat constricting on his length pleasurably.

On instinct Freddie’s hands went over to her head and gently held it there, Sakura didn’t mind one bit and instead waiting a few seconds to adjust to having take her boyfriend all the way to the back of her throat. After feeling it was enough time Sakura then started humping her head back and forth in slow moving bobs gradually picking up speed. She kept her lips closed tightly sealing a moisture vacuum around his dick allowing her to lubricate while she keeps sliding herself in back and forth movement.

Sakura placed her hands against his inner thighs keeping them there as she went about deep throating her boyfriend with ever increasing pace making him yearn for more while also moaning out her name. Each and every time she pulled herself down on it Freddie felt his member reach the back of her throat, the overwhelming squeezing sensation almost proved to be too much for him until she pulled back allowing more space between constrictions. Again and again she shoved her head down between his legs eventually moving fast enough to where one could hear the frenzied sucking noises emanating from between her lips and puffed up cheeks. Sakura was making sure to suck extra hard on him pushing Freddie further and further into pre-orgasmic depravity.

Keeping his hands held on her head Freddie felt his breath pick to pant and his body began to move against her face. He felt like humping Sakura’s head directly from atop the bed, but instead settled for letting her do her own thing instead. Sakura feverishly slammed herself onto his dick fifteen more times until she felt Freddie loudly groan and push his cock all the way inside her throat letting off another eruption of spunk straight into her gullet!

Freddi’s member throbbed and pumped a substantial amount of cum into Sakura’s waiting mouth. Loudly let out an elated and satisfied groan Freddie plopped himself back onto the bed panting happily, Sakura gently pulled off from his now softened meat and pulled herself up over his body to show him all the cum pooled into her mouth. With a quick shutting of her lips she then swallowed it all down in a single audible gulp before opening her mouth back up to show that she had cleaned house and had taken everything. Freddie was easily very impressed and sighed in content as he pulled Sakura onto the bed to lie with him comfortably.

“Haaaha, Matou-Chan that was the best birthday gift ever. Thank you.” He breathed and turned his head to the side placing a chaste kiss straight onto her lips.

Sakura squealed in joy and wrapped her arms around his shoulders pulling him deep as she held onto him the rest of the afternoon.

‘Hee hee, guess I’m not so bad after all.’ Sakura thought with joyful smile.

 

**End of Chapter**

 


	9. Bandit King Jaune- Chapter Two- Blake (RWBY)

 

Bandit King Jaune

By Azure

 

Chapter Two- The Shade Rogue

 

***********

 

“Yang! You can’t! What has gotten into you!” Blake pleaded with her partner and friend, whom she can barely recognize now.

Yang Xiao Long curled sexually along Jaune’s muscular body with her hands sensually stroking his side as if she were some trophy wife. Her face possessed a slutty wide smile and alluring half-lidded eyes making her seem like a different person. This angered Blake and she turned her face to glare at Jaune who stood next to her unfazed by her anger.

“You monster!” Blake snarled and attempted to lunge at him only to have one of the female guards knock her on her ass with a speedy snapkick across her face! “Oooof!”

Standing there with her left leg outstretched was Zoe; Jaune’s trusted recon scout. She had an impassive scowl directed down at Blake who rubbed her chin painfully still glaring at the two of them. Back behind it all both Weiss and Ruby were surprised to see Blake land on her ass so easily, even more so that Yang didn’t flinch when her partner was hurt.

‘Just what is that guy made of? Yang seems like a totally different person and around him were an entire legion of warrior women.’ Weiss conjectured and blushed in surprise at herself when the next though came up. ‘Is he some sort of sex god or something?’

‘Yang….’ Ruby thought somberly seeing her sister changed as she clung lovingly to Jaune’s body. Thankfully he was wearing a loincloth to cover up his genitals otherwise the little rose might’ve fainted from the sight.

“There there now, Zoe. No need to rough her up.” Jaune said gently as he placed a hand on the petite girl’s shoulder comfortingly. The girl in question sighed in relaxation and bliss when her leader touched her. “I’ll just go and take her to the back, she’ll come around for sure, but I’m gonna want you with me for that extra spice. Watch her, join in, or just satisfy me while I pound the bricks right out of your partner.”

He said that last part when turning towards Yang, who nodded gleefully with a bright smile.

“Sure thing, Master!” She chirped surprising both Ruby and Weiss further back.

Jaune went over to pick up Blake and carry her over his shoulder leaving her to have a stupefied expression of uncertainty as he turned to head back into his bedroom with Yang behind him.

Blake wanted to protest more or even fight back to rescue her friend from whatever Jaune did to her, but the moment she made contact with his skin she felt it. Felt his presence, Blake shuddered in anxiety believing the blonde hunk of a young man to be some kind of deity.

‘H-he’s just some bandit king, right? There’s nothing out of the ordinary with him….’ Blake’s thoughts trailed off when noticing some of his personal harem women walking about with blissfully happy smiles on their faces when passing him. Jaune waved them by as he headed towards his personal room, Blake looked at Yang who was wearing a matching expression reminiscent of those women. It made her wonder.

‘Just how good of a lay is this guy to make them all like that?!’ She exclaimed inside her thoughts feeling a blush creep up on her cheeks at theories forming in her head.

Once Jaune entered the room he tossed Blake onto the comfy fur lined bed where some of Yang’s messy clothes would be. Her hands were still bound as were her ankles yet still she defiantly glared harshly at Jaune as got onto the bed and prowled over to her. When he was in a breath’s distance from her face Blake attempted to headbutt him and escape but then she felt Yang’s powerful hands pressing down onto her shoulders keeping her curled up on her side as Jaune cupped her chin.

Again the feline Faunus shuddered when feeling the overwhelming presence Jaune exuded over them from his body. It was like facing a monolith of a human  being despite his seemingly normal appearance.

“Whatever you did to her...I-I will reverse it! You can’t have me or my friends here be your personal craven sluts to bang whenever you want.” Blake stated defiantly and Jaune lay there unfazed entirely by her outburst.

“Mmmmnn, actually yeah I can. You just need a ‘wake up call’ is all, I can tell you’re getting pretty hot and bothered down there between your legs ya know.” Jaune revealed stunning Blake and pointed to the sight of her gnashing thighs below. “Being left for dead in a Grimm infested jungle along with other runaways and orphans can teach you a few things about survival and do wonders for your senses.”

When he said that Blake’s intense gaze softened after hearing that. ‘Left for dead? What did he-”

Pat!

“Ooof!” Blake yelped out in excitement when she felt Yang Xiao Long kneeling by her thighs with her right hand spanking her butt!

“She’s got a great ass, Master. I’ll undress for you if you want.” Yang offered cutely as Blake’s cheeks lit up with red and turned to see Jaune shaking his head.

“No thanks, Yang. I’d like to undress her myself. You sit back and enjoy the show and watch as I rail your friend, but when I call you over you come so there can be a little side order with the main meal.” Jaune commanded as he stood up on his knees.

Yang nodded cutely and pulled her own top down revealing her plump perfect breasts. Her hands pulled down on her black shorts revealing her already glistening pussy in its glory. While Blake was busy staring mortified at her partner’s loose behavior she failed to notice Jaune’s firm strong hands grabbing pieces of her clothing and ripping them off!

!

“Aaaggk!” Blake screamed out in surprise when he pulled apart the top layer of her outfit into shredded pieces revealing her perky full C-cup sized breasts and yanked off the bottom half revealing only her tight scanty black thong!

“Heey! Mmmphf!” Blake was cut off from any further protests when Jaune cupped her face into his hand and pressed his lips onto hers for a steamy love filled kiss. Her cheeks were blazing red now and her body was suddenly relaxing, the more she felt overwhelmed by Jaune’s domineering presence the more primal part of her wanted to subjugated by him.

‘He just has…*hah*...that kind of effect on a woman’s body, but*haah* he’s easily addicting to be near. His masculine physique, his kind blue eyed face, the way his touches feel on my skin…!’ Blake thought feeling her will to resist leave her the longer Jaune gingerly made out with her right there on the bed.

“Muuaahh….” Blake drawled out once his lips left the moist surface of her mouth. She appeared dazed with eyes half-lidded in a dream like state.

Jaune then reached around undoing her restraints freeing her arms and legs as she lay there waiting for his next move. When he unbound her ankles he leaned over to the hem of her black thong and bit down on it before dragging it down her legs making her naked. It was Blake who then reached up hypnotically to her head to undo her bow letting her fluffy cat ears spring out surprising Jaune pleasantly.

“Hunh, A Faunus, eh? A cute kitty one at that.” He noted then pulled Blake’s left leg up to where he could fully see her moistening pussy. A thin strip of black pubic hair lined up to her navel in a neatly trimmed patch. Jaune smacked his lips hungrily for he was tempted to go down on her but also wanted Blake to go down on him.

His eyes flashed with a wicked idea and turned his face over to Blake’s mewling one squirming cutely against a large throw pillow.

“Hey Kitty kat, when I get started I want to hear you purr.” Jaune stated confusing Blake until he pulled down the loincloth he was wearing releasing his mammoth of a penis out from its confines!

Jaune then rolled onto his back pulling Blake along with him to straddle the top of his face in a sixty nine position. He grabbed the backs of her thighs and pulled Blake’s snatch onto his face where his hungry lips immediately latched onto her quivering pussy!

“Ooooaahh!!! Nnyyaahh!!” Blake squealed out accidentally letting her more animalistic personality quirks out! Her body curdled along Jaune’s impressive frame and felt the surface of thick length press into the side of her face suggestively.

Her body felt the spongy pressure of his tongue sliding along her vulva in slow rotating licks putting Blake on the edge. Her legs squirmed and scuttled around his face as she felt Jaune pull himself forward latching his mouth onto her slit hungrily making out with it! Blake’s body became hotter and squirmed with unfathomable pleasurability courtesy of Jaune’s ministrations to her body. His right hand reached up around her upper right thigh to play with her booty. He slapped across her cheeks spanking her and getting her off entirely when striking her ass. Poor Blake could already feel any resolve she might’ve had leave her and in its place desire for more of what was giving.

Her pussy squelched all over his mouth right before his tongue burrowed into her depths! This caused her to start grinding herself back and forth along Jaune’s face as she got into it, her mind craving more pleasure from him Blake felt like she receded into her feral virile mating instincts. Her pupils narrowed into more cat like shapes as she drew her head up along his massive length. The cat Faunus then licked around her lips sexily and reached her hands over to the base of his meat stroking it in arousal.

“Hhuuaahh…!” Blake breathed feeling her nostrils take heavy whiffs of Jaune’s phallus. She caught the scent of his cum, his personal scent, and the scent of Yang on it. Rolling her tongue out Blake started slowly slurping it up along his meaty tower making Jaune softly groan in approval as he continued eating her out.

“He he he, he’s great, isn’t he Kitty Kat?” Yang cooed from afar licking around her own lips perversely while watching from her spot at the edge of the bed. Her right hand dipped down between her legs furiously dipping a pair of fingers straight into her dripping snatch while squeezing her own breast with the other.

The sight of Jaune feverishly tonguing out Blake’s pussy was a very arousing sight, but seeing the once stoic ninja cave to her more secretly depraved side of herself was even better. The dark haired Faunus continued working her tongue speedily up Jaune’s length, slurping it all around while cupping his large balls with the other hand.  

Upon feeling it twitche and feeling herself buck a few times in sporadic pulses of arousal Blake felt she was ready to take the challenge of swallowing his length. She was hungry and craved the thick batches of semen stored inside his balls. She wanted to service him the way he serviced her and to do it before she hit her soon-to-be gushing climax. She can already feel her toes curl up around the sides of his face.

‘I’m gonna c-cum soon! So close now! What is it about him that makes it all feel so...gooodd!’ Blake thought feeling her thoughts turn to mush as she started bucking frenziedly all over Jaune’s face cumming!

“Nnnyaaggh!!” Blake howled out blissfully after plopping her lips off his shaft.

Her thighs clamped tightly around his head squeezing her cunt muscles all over his face with fluids gushing out! Jaune wasted no time in tasting her by pressing his tongue up against her quivering snatch! He held onto Blake’s shuddering body tightly by having his hands grip around her hips while licking her out!

Once Blake was finished Jaune withdrew his messy mouth from between her legs and threw her up onto the side laying on her back as he got up. Blake was breathing heavily with her face a sweaty mess of carnal delight until she saw Jaune’s domineering form prowl over to her body. She felt no need to run nor fight back, only to spread herself out and enjoy.

“See? What did I say? I knew you’d come around, but since you were not able to bring me off before losing it yourself I’m gonna have to be savage with you. With this.” Jaune said gesturing his fourteen inch long penis still standing ready for action as he held Blake’s legs apart getting into position.

Her left leg was held up by his right hand gripping around her ankle while the other was being straddled by Jaune as he lined his length up with the sopping cunt hole that was her pussy.

“Ready, my little kitten?” Jaune asked confidently as he held the engorged head of his meat just over Blake’s heated vulva.

Some part of her rationale remained in her mind when she tried voicing a protest.

“No...you can’t...do this. Whatever you had done to Yang can be reversed, whatever you’re doing to me is driving me crazy, but I can fight it back if I try hard enough.” She weakly protested squirming weakly along the body of the bed.

Jaune just chuckled and beckoned with his finger calling Yang over from her spot to sit next to him. Her hands immediately curled around the upper section of his chest until she reached the sides of face pulling her master onto her hungry lips making out openly and exposed to Blake’s stunned eyes.

The sight of Yang happily sliding her tongue past Jaune’s lips while cradling his face remained in her mind as a vision she couldn’t get rid of that told her truth. Yang was purring and mewling happily while running her hands through his hair as she felt his lips swallowed erotically on her outstretched tongue. It was such an erotic sight that Blake’s only experience in seeing it was in her imagination when reading her smut novels.

She wouldn’t dare admit she was incredibly excited by the display and found her quirm moistening desperately for action.

“Mmmmnn! Muuaah! Ooh Master.” Yang mewled after breaking off from Jaune’s lips with a wet plop and saliva bridge between them. She turned to look at Blake while stroking around Jaune’s collarbone affectionately.

“Now what was that you were saying earlier?” Jaune asked not expecting an answer, but the minute Blake opened her lips to speak he pushed the head of his length into her slippery folds silencing her!

“Hhaaahh!! Oohhh!!” Blake howled out with her back arching off the bed. Her legs twitched and her body shuddered in sensitivity as a result of feeling the member tip plop into the shallower part of her pussy. Jaune just grinned and started sliding in the rest making Blake quiver in sensation and excitement as he filled her up!

She mewled and gently thrashed about trying to shake her head of the blissful elation she was feeling, but ultimately it became too much for her. When Jaune’s length was halfway into cunt he pushed the rest on in breaching past her cervix and prodding the insides of her very womb. This set her off!

“Nnnggaaah!! Oohh yess!! Yes! Haaahh!!” Blake howled in wide smiling relief after feeling Jaune’s length bury into her depths. It created such a pleasurable sensation that she immediately became like Yang and then understood how the others could be so loyal and loving to him.

‘He’s strong, handsome, and built like a fortress! Hung like an actual horse to boot. Caring to his people and the innocent. He’s...he’s perfect!’ Blake screamed out in thought and immediately latched her right hand to the back of his head pulling her up for a deep kiss.

Jaune gave it all to her and swallowed her tongue while curling up his lips onto hers erotically. They made out right there with wet breathy moans and tongues sliding about,  Blake mewled pleasurably inside his mouth while staring him in the eyes with a lust filled gaze.

After a bout a few minutes of this they broke off and Blake rested back propping herself on her right arm readying her body for Jaune to begin fucking it. He flashed her a warm smile and plunged his dick further inside her taking her to the hilt! Blake tossed her head back moaning after her tongue fell out having her body thrust and shake along the surface to Jaune’s meaningful thrusting.

His pelvis rocked back and forth along the bed and into Blake’s waist sliding his member deeply into her inner depths. She let out another sigh of ecstasy as he started rowing making her waist feel the power of his body when his hips slammed into her with thrusts. Loud flesh clapping noises reverberated around the room with Blake’s moans acting as a chorus to them.

Smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack!!!

Each time Jaune’s mighty hips collided into Blake’s nether region waves of both forceful impact along with strong surges of bliss filled energy coursed through her. Her legs softened as she became accepting of her position having her toes wiggle and curl while her body shook and rutted along the bed.

“Hhhaaah! Oooohhh yes!! Yes!!” Blake howled feeling her tits bounce along with her luscious athletic body. Jaune reached over to have his left hand held around the back of her hips pulling her closer to him allowing a bout of savage thrusting that had Blake shaking roughly into his fucking form.

The claps of flesh grew even louder and Blake was beginning to feel her face screw up in sexual ecstasy; her tongue fell out and her eyes rolled up slightly giving her a goofy face that simply told of experiencing paradise!

“Ah! Ah! Ah ah ah ah ah uh uh uh! Uuuhh!! Ooohh Yess!!! Hhhmmmnn!!” She purred loudly reaching her hands over to the back of his neck latching securely around it while Jaune hammered into her body closely!

His cock blurred in and out at a rapid pace sliding all fourteen inches of thick meat right into her womanly passage! He had long since breached her cervix and was now plowing his cock directly into her womb! Blake was mewling loudly in delirious blissful moans up until Jaune reached behind her head and pulled her forth onto his lips where she melted in his grasp and slung her arms around his broad masculine shoulders pushing into it.

She inwardly mewled inside his mouth once she felt his mighty tongue work its way inside past her lips, he wiggled it around lathering his saliva all over oral cavity and feeling her tongue roll back all over his in return. Blake felt more pleasure and pulled into him changing their positions to where her thighs were perched on top of his with her legs spread out dangling off the sides of his body. Jaune reached both his hands downward along her back gripping her waist allowing for him to start slamming his waist upward into her sopping cunt with bucking thrusts!

Soon the sounds of his body slapping hers grew louder and faster with Blake moaning profoundly inside his mouth!

Yang stood on by watching in perverse delight with a smile on her face, her hands went to work on her large breasts kneading them into her palms and occasionally lifting one up so she could suck on her nipple.

Minutes went by and Blake’s body was now bouncing wildly against Jaune’s hips with her hair tossing about. She was nearing an explosive and could feel the churning pulsations rumbling in his balls ready to let out a near gallon of cum inside her. The thought of her being pregnant and having this adonis of a bandit chief stroking her belly set Blake off!

Her body suddenly shuddered as it went into orgasmic spasm with her walls clamping down on Jaune’s thick meat in gushing sporadic pulses with her head tilting back screaming in ecstasy! Jaune in turn groaned and slammed his hips up into her body one last time when feeling his member throb like a volcanic eruption!

“Aaagghh haaaaa!!” Blake cried out pleasurably when she the thick bulges of cum travel down his shaft to erupt right into her body! Splashes of thick enriched sperm blasted out from the tip of his cock filling up her womb!

Blake felt herself climax several more times in between watching her toes curl up as her body stretched out in orgasmic bliss! Yang moved closer so that she could grab one of her partner’s feet and suck on her left big toe erotically after having watch him pump the feline Faunus full of baby batter!

“Hoooaahh….! Huuuhh, that’s the stuff. She’s surprisingly tight despite not having much of a hymen down there. Whether or not she’s been around or just trained really hard flexing out those muscles, there’s no ‘first time’ until you’ve done it with me.” Jaune said sighing in sexual satisfaction as let go of Blake allowing her body to plop off his muscled body and lie on her back breathing raggedly.

A rich thick trail of sperm oozed out of her freshly fucked pussy, Jaune was still hard and ready for seconds maybe thirds. Sitting back onto his buttocks with his dick still sticking out erect and pulsing for action Jaune called Yang over and beckoned Blake to get up. Both girls now had their full attention focused on him until he gestured specifically to his throbbing phallus.

“How about a little action right here from you, if you please?” He commanded softly with a confident smile as Blake and Yang nodded and moved up pressing their faces up close this massive length.

Feeling their hot breaths and hearing them moan wetly in excitement both Blake and Yang went to work servicing their newfound master and future baby daddy. Yang went to work wrapping her lips around his ball sack lathering her tongue all over it before attempting to suck on the skin of his left testicle. Blake resumed sliding her wet tongue up the underside of his shaft till she reached the top and had her lips openly stretch out about to take in the bulbous head.

‘Time to finish what I started!’ She thought excitedly parting her lips wide open and sliding herself down engulfing the tip of Jaunes member into her mouth!

Jaune tossed his head back gently letting his mouth hang open in growing pleasure as Blake started sliding herself down his shaft taking half of his erection down her throat! The dark haired rogue started bobbing her head up and down after reaching ten inches, feeling that she could take no more of it and wanted to taste him impatiently. Tightening the seal of her lips along his length Blake started feverishly bouncing her head back and forth on him making Jaune feel the tight slick velvet passage of her throat cushioning his dick. Yang kept to herself slobbering her hungry tongue all over his balls, both girls were focused on pleasing their new master as he held each of their heads closer together while they worked.

Hearing them moan happily and feeling their wet hot breaths as they serviced his length Jaune reclined comfortably allowing them to bring his meat bliss for several more minutes later. When he felt he was about to burst he beckoned for the two girls to meet their lips at the head of his dick. They did so obediently and Blake and Yang were now side by side smothering their wet hungry lips together all over the bulbous head of his meat. Tongues slithered about and hot moans could be felt when their lips pressed together with Jaune’s phallus in between.

It was such a sight seeing their tongues slide over it along his length being pressed into from both sides. Minutes more of this followed till they heard him let out a loud groan and see another thick bulge of sperm travel up his member!

“Here...it comes, you two!” Jaune declared and bucked his hips feeling his member erupt like a volcano in front of their faces!

Thick viscous ropes of semen blasted out in large batches painting their faces and filling their open mouths with excess spunk! The two partners let out cries of elation as their faces were covered in rich semen for the next couple of minutes, afterward they swallowed down their respective loads with tasty smacks of lips before turning to each other and making out.

Jaune was greatly aroused by the sight of the blonde and brunette making out with each other heavily in front of him. Their lips and tongues grazed over each other in unfettered passion with his spunk being smothered between them openly. They shared, tasted, and swallowed each other’s tongues while exchanging sperm!

They made out for several more minutes with hands held and fingers interlocked with each other till Jaune called for Blake to stand up and spread herself against the wall. She complied all too happily still feeling his sperm slosh around inside her body feeling a gallon in capacity.

“Master….” She cooed as she placed her hands into the surface of the wall with her back facing him, her ass sticking out, and her legs spread apart. Blake was biting her bottom lip in growing excitement as he stood up and approached her.

Jaune roamed his strong hands all over her backside till he reached her butt, salivating at the heart-shaped perfection of it accompanied by her slim waist he guided his cock to between the cleft of her buttocks.

Blake was bubbling in growing excitement for she never experienced anal before, she had more or less lost her virginity to toys and training till she lost her hymen, but with Jaune about plow her backdoor, she felt like a virgin all over again.

‘He’s going to….? In there? Hhhaaa…!’ She thought feeling her chest rise and fall with excitement as Yang sat back cleaning up her face full of spunk with her finger and ingesting everything.

The looming presence of Jaune’s penis hung over her buttocks and when spread apart her buttcheeks showing her clean tight pink eye he pushed the head of his meat directly inside her!

“Aaaggghhh!! Hoooahh….!” Blake mewled out feeling the wind knocked out of her when his bulbous member pushed into the shallow depth of her anus stretching her out. She gritted her teeth and clenched the wood post of the wall intensely while sweating.

Jaune grabbed each side of her waist and wasted no time in pushing more of his penis into her anal cavity! Blake was letting out pant after pant of air when struggling to adjust to Jaune’s length pushing up her anus! It didn’t help that Jaune was rather huge and she was tight back there, but gradually pain was being overridden by pleasure and Blake was feeling a lot of the latter at this very moment.

She let another winded gasp and moan as Jaune sheathed himself in about halfway before he started fucking. Tossing his head back a bit Jaune let out a series of deep grunting moans as he sawed his length directly into Blake’s creamy buttocks!

Patpatpatpatpatpatpatpat!!

Blake was busy mewling with a red face as her body filled with nirvana the longer this went on, Jaune was in a similar state for he was enjoying the bodacious ass of this girl as his dick sawed in and out in blurring speed!

Yang lay back on the bed fingering her sperm spackled hole pleasurably while playing with her breasts, she longed to have her new man rail her again soon, but more so she wanted the rest of her teammates to join in on the fun.

‘Who should be next? Hmmm, I’m thinking Ice Queen, she certainly needs a good loving to get that stiffness out of her.’ Yang thought fingering her cunt sporadically as she tossed around in undulation along the bed.

Back with Blake, Jaune hd continued railing her anus for several more minutes when she felt her climax coming on because of raw she was back there. He could tell she was getting ready to cum by feeling her anal muscles clenching tight around his phallus! The constricting pressure of damp hot anal flesh was seizing himup to release his load, as such he started pounding her buttocks faster resulting in a rapid-fire chorus of flesh slapping noise along with Blake’s elated moans!

She clawed at the wall surface and held her mouth open agape feeling her face screw up in unbridled bliss. Minutes more of this followed until Blake started bucking wildly against Jaune’s body feeling herself wash over with orgasm after letting out a loud moan!

Her pussy convulsed spraying out fluids all over the floor, and her anus clenched in tight contractions all over the blonde boy’s massive dick causing him to sheathe the rest inside with a buck of his hips before letting off! Jaune held his head back groaning loudly as he felt thick bulges of sperm travel up his dick and plaster the inside of Blake’s anal cavity in spunk! Blake felt the liquid warmth splash through her insides making her have another mini-orgasm in between as she felt both her holes filled up with his essence.

“Hooo….yeah.” Jaune let out sighing in satisfaction and release as he drained his balls into Blake’s stretched out anus before finally pulling back.

The dark haired feline Faunus slumped down to the floor with her head on the ground and her ass sticking out in the air having both holes seep sperm out like syrup. Her face being a screwed up expression of unrivaled bliss painted the picture for Jaune; she was his now just like Yang who was now resting after cumming all over her messy fingers.

*********

Sitting impatiently and worried both Ruby and Weiss stayed in their spots within the throne room anxiously waiting for the friends to return. Zoe had kept a careful watch on them in case they tried anything like their dark haired friend, fortunately they made no such move. She then heard the opening of the doors of her Bandit King’s bedroom and turned to see the welcoming sight of Jaune walking out in his loincloth again, this time with the blonde and raven haired beauties clinging to his side joyfully as they approached.

“Wha….? First Yang, now Blake too? Is there some kind of weird magical sex voodoo going on in there?” Ruby squeaked blushing heavily the attire her two friends were now wearing; extremely thin leather straps of primal design barely covering their breasts and hips.

Yang turned to Ruby when she said that and rubbed her belly knowingly with a peaceful smile.

“No voodoo here, Rubes. Only happiness, get set cuz your turn is coming up soon, Ruby. Right after Loverboy here takes care of Weiss.” Yang stated turning her head over to the now incredulous face of Weiss Schnee. “Oh by the way, Ruby, get ready because I think you might be an aunt soon, and also a mother.”

Ruby clutched the sides of her face in comical horror and red cheeks as Blake pointed over to Weiss.

“Her next, honey. She really needs a good dicking, trust me on that.” Blake purred from the side affectionately stroking Jaune’s chest before pulling him into a deep loving kiss.

Weiss seeming froze in her place with a comically mortified look plastered on her face.

 

To be continued….

**End of Chapter**

 

 


	10. Phantom Empire Chapter One (Danny Phantom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being casted out into the Ghost Zone out of fright by his parents upon first receving his powers Danny Phantom is out for revenge. Coming across a new means to live as well as a goal of retribution he begins setting up his empire starting with gathering a slew of women for his harem which includes the most powerful female ghosts and most attractive human women from his world including his mother and sister.

 

Danny Phantom: Ruler of the Ghost dimension

By Azure

 

 

Within the dimensional chaotic void known as the ‘Ghost Zone’ one certain teen wearing a black and white jumpsuit sat with a scowl on his face stewing with resentment and heartbreak. His hair was white as snow and his eyes green with glow, Danny Fenton, also known as Danny Phantom, was betrayed and cast out the moment the portal gave him his powers in front of his family. Clenching his hands over his arms Danny shuddered at the memory, seeing his mother and father freak out when seeing his changed appearance and display of powers disturbed his ‘loving’ parents so much that one of them spazzed out and reactivated  the portal pulling him back into the ghost zone as though exiled from the human world formerly known as his home.

Danny had waited on this rock for at least a couple of hours thinking they came to their senses and would reactivate bringing him back home in understanding.

But no, nothing has happened since then. The longer he waited the more his heart shrunk until something snapped inside the fourteen-year-old boy. Danny was no longer the same cheerful loser of Amityville High School and the Fenton family household, after that devastating ordeal followed by his exile the only thing on his mind right now was pure vengeance.

“Mom, Dad, Jazz….everyone….they all just threw me away. I can still hardly believe it.” Danny muttered to himself looking at his hands seeing them glow with ectoplasmic energy before turning invisible then turning transparent until finally changing back. He clenched them angrily then stood up from his spot on a floating rock and flew to wherever the ghost zone will take him.

‘Well since I’m here now I’m gonna need to find a new place to live, at least until I find a way to get back in to the real world and get even with them somehow.’ He thought darkly as he flew around in the chaotic directionless dimension of green swirling energy and various doorways to special parts of the ghost zone. Danny searched for nearly an hour thinking he was destined to wander all day until he saw it.

“Whooooaaa. I think that will do nicely.” He said to himself when standing in a darker vortex of the Ghost Zone. Ahead of him floating on a large rock island was a castle that was red in color and medieval in appearance.

Seeing that it seemed empty Danny flew over to it and set foot onto the mass of ground, taking a deep breath then walking right in.

The young teen was in awe of the decorations this castle held, despite being in the ghost zone it had all the commendations and necessities he could want until he reached the throne room. Along the way he passed by a mirror and noticed his skin tone was a bit darker than before, it almost looked like he was a different person altogether.

“Yep, that is definitely one of many side effects that portal discharge gave me. I wonder what powers I can develop with this ‘gift’.” He said to himself again and looked at his hands surging with menacing energy. Clenching them he moved on and found himself  in the throne room of the castle where an evil-looking sarcophagus stood smackdab in the middle of it all.

Danny was curious about it and wanted to ignore the vile looking thing during his stay here, that was until a mysterious voice spoke out.

‘I sense a great hatred within you, boy. One that speaks of betrayal by family members upon awakening your ghost powers.’

!

“W-Who’s there?! Show yourself!” Danny shouted back looking around wondering where it was coming from until he noticed the sarcophagus glowing brightly in menacing green aura.

‘I am here, inside the tomb of forever sleep condemned forever by former followers of my castle. I once ruled this Ghost Zone with an iron fist because it was my right to and it was chaotic, but alas I was betrayed just like you were and stripped of my powers before banishing me to this abyss of the zone you find yourself in.’

“So….you ran a tough shift over the ‘people’ here until they threw you under the bus. Huh, I guess we’re kinda similar in some weird way. I mean I was just tossed in here the moment I…..became half-ghost and my family freaked out. It still boggles my mind that they did that to their only son….” Danny recalled with a depressed tone until he heard the voice speak up again.

‘You want vengeance, do you not? I can sense your body teeming with hatred for those closest to you, to the whole world as a matter of fact, I can even read your innate desire to have as many girls as you want. Perhaps your gift of ghost powers awakened a darker side of you, boy.’

Danny said  nothing at first then looked straight at the coffin suspiciously.  

“What did you have in mind when you asked why I wanted payback? I just got these powers and I really don’t know how to use them yet.”

‘That’s simple, I want to give you the opportunity to have your revenge and accomplish your dark desires. I see a lot of myself in you, lad. I can give you my remaining life force bestowing upon you magnificent power and knowledge to use it, no one will be able to stand up to you. I’ll finally be free of this eternal afterward, with my death anyway. Even Ghosts have an afterlife to look forward to, but in you….there shall come to be a new ruler of the Ghost Zone. A new Ghost King, unlimited power along with ancient abilities to enslave others to your will, the means to have whatever you want. What do you say, lad?’

Danny was silent at first, but then a malicious grin spread across his face.

“You got a deal, uh….what do I call you again?”

‘Pariah Dark, I was once the Ghost King here. Now you shall be, boy. Come forward and place your hands on my tomb so that I may relinquish my power to you and my lifeforce to the beyond.’

Stepping forward Danny did as he instructed, partially expecting some shifty trick and betrayal, but when he placed his palms against the surface he felt a surge of indescribable energy course through him as a blinding light shone from the inside of the tomb!

!!

When he came to he noticed the tomb was opened and looked inside to the see the withered remains of what was once a large imposing man turn into spectral dust. There inside the coffin lay the blazing crown of fire and a glowing ring of rage. Danny felt his body glow with overwhelming energy, feeling a thousand times stronger than he used to be with knowledge of his powers as well as a set of brand new ones.

He smirked as he knelt down to take the crown and ring to put them on.

*********

**Ember Mclain-**

Running along her personal section of the Ghost Zone, where plenty of blue fires and floating dark rocks hovered about Ember Mclain ran for her life hoping to find a rift into the human world.

“I don’t know why this jerk is after me, but fighting him is no good. Whatever he is he’s too powerful, I need to escape into the real world.” Ember said to herself keeping her weaponized favored guitar strung to her back as she rushed to find a portal leading into the human realm.

Her bright green eyes went wide in hopeful surprise when she spotted a rift leading into the Fenton household of the human world. Whipping her head left and right checking to see if he was near Ember made sure it was safe before attempting to plunge towards the rift to freedom.

!!

A great wall of brilliant green fire suddenly erupted between herself and the rift blocking her escape!

“Did you really think it’d be that easy?” A voice spoke up and Ember turned  her head skyward to see the floating form of Danny Phantom; the New King of the Ghost World. His appearance was much the same except slightly buffer in the upper body, his hair was white and his skin a shade darker than his original hue, around him floated a white cape and on his head was the crown on fire accessorized with the ring of rage on his left ring finger.

He floated downward descending to the ground before Ember with his arms crossed grinning confidently. Ember quickly whipped out her guitar ready to strum a ghost attack at him but then saw him disappear from her sight confusing her.

“Show yourself, dipstick! You think I’m afraid of you?! The original King Pariah Dark didn’t scare me and you don’t either!” Ember bellowed looking around panicky until she heard his voice spoke out from nowhere.

“If you were so not-scared of me then why did you take off running?” His voice rung out chuckling darkly.

Ember didn’t have a comeback for that, instead she changed topics. “Why are you after me? I never did anything to you. What, looking for a girlfriend or something?”

“As a matter of fact I am, but not actually girlfriends. More like….” His voice trailed off and Ember suddenly felt her body freeze up as Danny appeared right next to her pulling her in from the side with his right arm. She found herself facing him when he leaned in close making it seem like he was about to kiss her, instead an eerie green wisp of breath floated from his mouth and into hers making her eyes goe pink instead of their original color of green.

“....slaves. Congratulations on being the first ever sexual slave to my soon-to-be growing harem of beautiful women.” Danny finished and undid the paralysis he had on Ember letting her body relax as she remained silent looking at him with a growing smile before draping her arms over his back purring.

“Thanks for having me, Master.” She cooed playfully as Danny pulled her in by the waist and crushed his lips onto hers in a steamy tongue filled kiss.

Ember just mewled happily within her throat as she swabbed the inside of Danny’s mouth with her eager tongue roaming her hands all around his backside as he kept her close with his.

“Mmmnnhhh!” Ember moaned within his mouth feeling his strong hands feel up the back of her midriff and her butt through the leather pants.

The girl was completely enamored now and thought of nothing but serving Danny as her newfound Ghost King. Danny was reveling in this dark new power, but first he was eager to do two things right now with Ember. One was break her in and two was bring her back to the castle, but the rift before him interested him though. In all his time in the Ghost Zone practicing his powers and living in the dark castle he never though a way back to the human world would open up, but then again he hadn’t been looking all that hard.

Feeling her tongue slide up his lips after swirling around in his mouth Ember hummed in pleasurable delight some more happily serving her owner and master. Eventually they broke off leaving her face dazed and smiling with lust Ember then grabbed her top and ripped it apart showing him her bouncing C cup breasts for him to salivate at. Though her skin was pale her nipples were a darker hue and looking very much like regular flesh a human girl would have. Ember then held each one in hand bouncing them for her master’s delight.

‘Heh, wow. Ghost tits. Well in here we’re not actually ghosts like they would be in the real world, but still….I am starting to like this new life.’ Danny thought before undoing his bellowing cape and  change-shifting the top half of his outfit showing his bare slightly sculpted chest before her.

Feeling his rising lust take over Danny lurched forward grabbing Ember’s breasts into each of his bare hands, making her groan pleasurably in the process, and latched his hungry lips onto her right one while he groped the other.

“Hhuuaahh! Master….! Ooooh yes!” Ember wailed out blissfully as her knees felt weak allowing her to crumble into a kneeling position with Danny lowering himself along with her still sucking on her breast. Ember felt her body melt at the profound suction her master gave her breast, his lips pursed tightly onto the nipple pulling it whenever he squeezed her mound with his hand. She was quickly feeling her skin tight leather pants becoming moist making her want to shed them next until Danny withdrew from her chest to undo his pants first instead.

Out came a thick lengthy ten inch cock making Ember bit her bottom lip in excitement. Her hands were immediately on the hem of her tight pants pulling them down until nothing but a thin pink thong was left covering her mound. Ember laid back spreading legs apart provocatively with her hands behind her head undoing her hairband. Her blazing hair came undone laying sprawled beautifully underneath her body.

“Perfect.” Dark Danny uttered feeling his erection twitch in excitement as bore down on her sprawled form.

First he grabbed ahold of her breasts once again sucking on them in tandem while removing her undergarment and fingering her pale skinned quirm. Making Ember toss her head back and moan, the punk rocker ghost had a scarlet blush lining her face as she felt her breath hitch and pant faster. Danny’s strong fingers wedging inside her opening had her feeling all sorts of blissful sensations that seemed foreign to her. Even in here as a spectral lifeform ghost women had needs and now all of hers were to be met by her new king.

“Hmmmm!” Danny moaned sucking her right tit with a strong suction of his lips before slowly pulling off with a wet plop.

He then cupped both of Ember’s breasts together pressing them and squishing up into each other making her writhe and curl up along the ground while moaning heavily. The sight of her blushing and breathing hard turned on Danny Fenton as he tapped his large member over the folds of her twat. Ember was waiting for the moment he would plunge that large thing into her sopping cunt readily fucking her to his heart’s content, she didn’t know why and didn’t even care but she wanted that desperately.

“You look ready.” Danny noted and let go of her breasts to grip his phallic length within his hand eyeing her predatorily. “Ready to serve your king, Ember? After we’re done having fun here I’m gonna take you back to my castle where you will serve me for eternity as my sexual slave. Sound good?”

Ember couldn't nod fast enough and grabbed the backs of her legs spreading herself wide apart needily.

“Yess!! Master!! Now please ram that dick inside me and fuck me!” Ember pleaded being driven insane with lust. Her mind and her will were shattered and now she was little more than a willing sex toy for Danny Fenton.

‘Soon they will all be like this. Desiree, Jazz, Sam, Spectra, Kitty, that princess Dorothea, Paulina, Star, and even mom. All of them will be willing slaves wanting a piece of me.’ He thought to himself darkly as he gripped his cock readily and guided it into her opening pressing against her lips and pushing on in stretching her out!

“Hhhhaagghh!! Ooohh man! Hhaaa oooohh!” Ember howled in pleasurable agony as she felt Danny’s cock push into her tight sopping wet pussy stretching her out to accommodate his length.

Danny himself felt incredible bliss sheathing himself inside her, being that it was his first time doing so officially. He grunted and pushed all of his length snugly into Ember’s waiting snatch!

“Hmmm! Oh yeah! Here I go, beautiful.” Danny said as he drew himself back then started thrusting his length into Ember’s quirm in a fast deepening pace!

Ember arched her back and latched her hands onto his shoulders as ten inches of Fenton meat slide into her cunt breaching her very cervix making her feel new worlds of sensitive pleasure!

Smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack!!

Danny’s hips hammered into her body missionary style in a seasoned pace with Ember desperately clinging to him by having her legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his back. Her mouth was wide open and left agape with tongue spilling out as she made a very screwed face during Danny’s hard rapid-fire thrusts!

Her pussy clenched down tightly onto his meat squeezing her king for all he was worth as her legs dangled in the air loosely to the hard fettered thrusts of his dick! The soft feel of her pale not-so ghostly skin made Danny remind himself of all the beauties back home in the real world and how he wanted to take them in a similar fashion.

Grinning Danny continued ramming his cock deep into Ember’s cunt grinding his hips against her pelvic bones making her go crazy with lust. He bent his head down pulling her lips into in a hungry open-mouthed kiss with tongues sliding about energetically. Ember grabbed the back of his head for more needing Danny’s taste and everything in between as she rammed her tongue down his throat moaning.

She hummed in guttural delight inside his mouth as her body started shuddering, she was fast approaching climax and wanted him to stay inside when he let off. The thoughts of pregnancy didn’t even occur to her so much as the fantasy of having her Dark King pump her full of cum like he was about to do.

Danny was close too and grinned knowingly as he readied to fill Ember Mclain’s snatch full of rich creamy essence! Furiously pelting her twat with his dick Danny fucked Ember faster until she suddenly seized up by wrapping her legs and arms around his body screaming into his shoulder with climax!

!!

She moaned into his body as hers bucked and loshed around on his sporadically with vaginal muscles clenching down hard all over his meat desperate to milk him dry! Danny winced and then delivered a mighty push into her pussy before grunting out loud and feeling his balls swell up as he deposited load after load of spunk straight into Ember’s body! He felt her moan loudly again as he felt her pussy muscles clench and squeeze down on him milking him for more, and more was what she got!

Hearing loud throbbing noises Danny knew he pumped her to capacity and beyond after a full two minutes of cumming went by. Feeling Ember relax her body her grip on him loosened allowing him to pull back and hear her sigh in blissful satisfaction.

Danny pulled up and raised himself off seeing his ten-inch erection still maintaining hardness. A syrupy waterfall of semen oozed out of Ember’s body as she lay there panting with a goofy smile on her face. Smiling at a job well done Danny snapped his fingers materializing a leather collar around her neck bearing his initials of D and P. He stood there putting on his clothing when he noticed the rift to the human realm still open as though waiting for him. He smirked maliciously for what he had in store to do once he arrived there, but first he needed to tend to his first official slave before doing that.

“When you recover I want you to return to my castle wearing a slutty harem outfit, it should leave nothing to the imagination, so that when I return I can have at you again to relieve myself of a hard day’s work. Is that clear?” Danny spoke out with a commanding voice and Ember simply nodded keeping her smile on.

“Y-yeah, Masteeerrr….” She woozily replied as more cum remained pouring out.

“Good, I’m gonna go now, the collar will guide you to it. When I get back I’m gonna want to have at that nice heart shaped ass you have on you. Later.” Danny said waving her off before jumping right into the rift arriving in the human world after so long.

 

**Maddie Fenton-**

 

In Danny crept through the quiet of his old house. He felt a wave of nostalgia hit him despite it being only a few weeks since his banishment to the Ghost Zone. The memory of his parents fearfully shutting off the Ghost portal surfaced back to his mind and made him clench his hands in anger. Going intangible Danny floated upward to take a peek around the house.

Everything was as it were before he left and the time appeared to be in the middle of the night.

“Everyone must be asleep right now, which makes this all the more easier to accomplish.” Danny stated darkly rubbing his hands together as he continued looking around, he noticed his father Jack Fenton was passed out in the kitchen over some miscellaneous research notes his snoozing face slept on. Shaking his head he floated upward till he reached his parent’s bedroom and saw his beautiful mother Maddie Fenton sleeping peacefully away in a transparent teal colored nightie. She was wearing a dark teal thong with an equally matching bra covering her tits, still Danny got hard just looking at her. Sure she was his mom, but Maddie Fenton had always been quite the looker

Danny took a moment to admire her curves and bodacious figure, Maddie had wide hips, a slim waist, and a perfect bouncing set of D cups at her disposal.

“So beautiful...you’ll make a wonderful slave for my harem, mother.” Danny said sinisterly as he floated over her sleeping body and held  her face in his hands.

He felt Maddie stir awake and fluttered open her violet eyes to see the face of her son staring back at her hard.

“D-Danny…? Is that you?” She asked feeling a wave of relief over her as she took in the face of her son once again, that is until she noticed his changed appearance leading to Maddie being stumped with a questioning look on her face.

“Honey, what’s hap- hmmbf!” Maddie didn't continue her sentence because in the middle of it her son crushed her lips against his!

!!

Alarm bells went off in Maddie’s head when reality hit her that her son was kissing her like none should ever do with their mothers. Her horror intensified when she felt her lips part open courtesy of his tongue sliding in as well as a strange chilling breath of ghostly energy! Maddie was about to attempt fighting him off until she felt a wave of hypnotic elation flood through her body numbing her senses and making her feel compliant to whoever was kissing her.

Her eye color turned pink and Maddie felt wet between her legs as Danny withdrew from her open mouth leaving a trail of saliva bridging between her lips and his. She stared lustfully back at her son as Danny smirked victoriously before pulling the covers of the bed back.

“Consider this payback for leaving me in the Ghost Zone, mother. I’ll have you become one of my slaves, to service and sexually please me forever is to be your penance.” Danny remarked lowering his floating form to stand at her bedside with her chin cupped within his hand. “Understand?”

“Yes, master. I understand, I will gladly pleasure you for years to come!” Maddie cheered out happily as she bounced from the bed to kneel before him readily undoing his pants. This surprised Danny with how fast she succumbed to his indoctrination ability, part of him suspected that she may not have been too happy with herself ever since the portal incident, or she may not have gotten a lot of action with his father these days.

Either way Danny didn’t care, he now had her in his thrall and she was going to serve him well.

Right now Maddie pulled down his pants revealing his fully erect ten-inch erection, the sight of it made her salivate noticeably. Danny’s balls was as large as oranges and his meat was plenty thick with a few pulsating veins around it. Part of his gift in receiving Pariah’s power was this impressive endowment which he could grow in size at will whenever he wanted to.

“Breasts, free those puppies up and put them to good use on this until I fuck you.” Danny commanded and Maddie happily nodded undoing the bra underneath her nightie.

Down it came revealing her impressive D cup assets in all their plump delicious glory. Danny’s erection twitched at the sight of them as Maddie held his thighs and directed him to sit on the bed, the now enamored woman removed the top portion of her nightie leaving only her thong still attached to her body, but Danny can see a damp spot expanding over the crotch area.

Maddie traced her tongue around her lips seductively as she knelt between her son’s legs, each of her hands grabbed her large tits as she leaned forward draping them over his cock. Danny groaned in arousal feeling his breath pick up in sexual excitement. Maddie sandwiched her breasts over his cock pressing them into the sides of his shaft smothering it in soft doughy goodness. Tilting his head back moaning Danny relished the newfound sensation of large plump breasts squeezing onto his cock, the feeling was indescribable, more so that it was his milf of a mother doing it.

Maddie smiled taking pride in her work and leaned her face forward as she picked up the pace! Her breasts swayed and pumped up and down his shaft massaging the skin of danny’s dick gingerly while her lips latched onto the head of his bulbous member. Maddie started slurping and sucking on the tip giving Danny jitters of blissful excitement. Her lips squeezed and roamed back and forth on his crown succulently taking him in each time she bobbed her breasts along his shaft!

“Oh man! I’m started to see why breastjobs are such a big deal. To actually experience one is amazing! I can’t wait to have Desiree perform this, she’s got the biggest I’ve ever seen of all the ghost girls.’ Danny thought holding his mouth agape in silent moans as Maddie continued bobbing her head and tits into his lap.

He was hearing her breathy moans and wet breaths of mouth as this continued for nearly five more minutes when Danny spoke up again.

“Off now.” He commanded in a dark lust filled voice and Maddie complied immediately leaving her breasts sandwiched around his dick albeit flashing him a sweet sultry smile. “Onto the bed and remove your underwear,I want to plow that wide supple heart shaped ass you always had.”

“Tee hee, yes Master.” Maddie giggled then pulled down her thong before pouncing onto the bed placing herself on both her hands and feet wiggling her naked exposed ass to her son. The fierce pink glow in her eyes was ever present as Danny marveled at her rump luscious ass in all it’s bare glory, his eyes drifted down to her moistened slit looking surprisingly as tight and fresh as though she were in her younger years.

It astonished him how well she kept her looks despite her age and track record of birthing two kids. Shaking his head out of thought Danny went intangible with the rest of his clothing coming off. Maddie admired his nicely toned upper body and bit her bottom lip in excitement as she watched his large cock come closer to her dripping slit believing Danny is planning to fuck her pussy hard.

Instead he grabbed her hips, inched himself higher and guided his furiously throbbing cock into the cleft of her buttocks. Maddie’s eyes went wide in surprise and worrisome shock for she never experienced anal sex before with Jack.

‘T-that’s….! B-but I’m a virgin back there! We’ve never done-!!!!’ Her train of thought cut off once Danny submerged the bulbous head of his meat into the soft ringed pucker hole of her anus and pushed on in!

!

‘Ooohh yeess!! Hhhuaaaahh!!” Maddie moaned out feeling her body overflow with unbridled bliss as Danny sheathed half of his mighty cock into her tight anal pocket!

‘Yowza! She’s tight! I’m guessing she and dad never went in this way before. Awesome!’ Danny thought in dark triumph when he squeezed the sides of her waist tightly and pushed more of himself in making Maddie mewl out sharply in ragged breaths.

When he felt he was deep enough he started pulling back on his meat dragging it partially out of Maddie’s buttocks making her gasp in elation until he plunged right back in taking the wind out of her! He kept on this in a steady groovin pace plowing the depths of his mother’s tight supple ass and feeling immense pleasure from it! Maddie started hoarsely moaning out loud in quiet ragged breaths with Danny eventually picking up speed and creating sounds from their two bodies mashing together.

Patpatpatpatpatpatpatpat!!

“Mmmnngn!! Hhooo yees! Yes!! Oh Danny!” Maddie mewled out with her face screwing into a tongue lolling eye rolling expression of bliss.

Her body jutted and shook rampantly back and forth against her son’s hard fettered thrusts! Danny himself was overwhelmed with sensation and felt his mother wouldn’t last too much longer, fortunately that wasn’t true seeing as how Maddie lasted for a full fifteen minutes of ass fucking.

Unknowing to them a pair of sleepy teal colored eyes belonging only to Jazmine Fenton stumbled upon the open doorway of her mother’s bedroom.

“What’s with all that….racket?” Jazz trailed off when she stood in the doorway eyeing a sight that made her question whether she was in a dream or reality. The sight of her lost brother in a bizarre new form railing their mother doggystyle with her liking it.

“D-Danny?” Jazz trailed off feeling lost in thought and froze there watching the scene that would haunt her until much later.

Seeing her mother grind her hips and bounce back repeatedly into Danny’s waist subtly arouse her leading to her right hand creeping down her body to her pajama wearing bottom. She felt her hand crease across the mound of her flesh underneath a teal pair of panties now stroking it up and down to the porno scene of her mother screaming out Danny’s name.

“Yes! Yes! Oohh god yes, Danny! I-I’m cumming!! Aaahh I’m cumming!” Maddie cried out feeling her body shake wildly with orgasm!

She let out a mighty scream of bliss and felt her pussy gush and squirt all over the bed with Danny clenching his teeth when feeling her anus clench down on his length! It pushed him overboard leading to him making one last plunge into her ass and filling her anal cavity with a thick deluge of sperm!

Jazz was thrown by what she was seeing yet couldn’t deny that it excited her on some innate perverse level. She had been furiously stroking herself through her pajama pants the entire time she was watching them, thankfully they didn’t notice her standing there just outside the door.

As the two came down from their intense climactic high Danny pulled out of his mother’s tight ass leaving a trail of semen to ooze out between her cheeks as she slumped downward looking peacefully satisfied.

Danny stood up from the bed and used his powers to put his outfit back on before he picked up Maddie Fenton into his arms before going intangible and carrying her off somewhere. Where he was going and what he was doing Jazz planned to know, after she recovers from both the shock and the orgasm she just gave herself.

“Huff….huff...what was that? Danny? And Mom? What is going on here?” She asked herself feeling more lost than ever before.

Outside the house Danny flew with an unconscious Maddie in his arms, he looked back at his old house with a knowing smirk and thoughts of his sexy redheaded sister in his mind.

 

**End of Chapter**

To be continued…

 

 


End file.
